Taken out of the Blue
by Exzachary
Summary: Blue is kidnapped by a mysterious talent school where she meets new friends. But what happens when she discovers the schools shady secrets? Some language when characters are mad. Old rival special manga quest frantic agency and more.
1. Prologue

A/N This is a pokemon manga story. Before you start reading, look at my profile as it has many explanations as to why there are differences in my story compared to the official manga. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokėmon

Chapter 1 the Call

Blue's POV

*huff* *huff* I was on the run…again. _I should have lost them by now_ I thought. _Either they're getting better or I'm getting sloppier._

"Stop, thief!" The police man called.

I almost laughed at that.

I wonder if he actually thinks I'll stop.

I Had just pulled another job. Believe it or not the priceless emerald (the stone not the person) of Hoenn wasn't as well guarded as you would think.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I called back, "Ok ditto time to give them the slip."

MY 'purse' transformed into a perfect replica of myself. I turned a corner but ditto kept going straight luring the police officers away. The police quickly cornered ditto who promptly transformed into a tallow and flew off to my temporairy hideout. when the officers dispersed I took a look at my loot. The emerald didn't quite live up to its reputation but would still bring in a pretty penny.

That's when the call came. I didn't even own a poké gear. Just imagine it ringing in the middle of a job. I reached into her pocket and answered it anyway.

"Who is this," I demanded.

"Hello Ms. Aqua. My name isn't important but I am a representative of a special talent school and your talents have been noticed. We are prepared to offer you a full scholarship. You would be a very valuable asset to the school Blue."

He used both my real name and my thief name. That was impossible! No one knew I was the infamous Aqua!

"How do you know who I am? This isn't my pokégear."

"My assistant took the liberty of slipping it into your poket right before you stole that fabulous emerald"

"What if I say no?" My instincts were screaming at me. First rule of staying alive on the streets: only look out for yourself and that means trust no one.

"It is your decision"

"Then I'll pass"

"Understandable take care"

"The line ended. _Well that was a little bit more than weird _I thought. I giggled as I thought about me going to school. I went back to my hideout where ditto was waiting and returned the pink blob. As it was night time, I went to sleep only to wake up in an unfamiliar place in a bed much fancier than I've ever used.

Sapphires POV

Cycling Rode

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT GO ONTO THE RODE WITHOUT A BIKE!" I screamed. "I need to get to Slateport and this is the fastest way."

"I'm sorry ma'am but those are the rules we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." The reception lady said

"Fine I'll walk then, but I won't forget this!"

_That's a lot of wild battles ahead of me but at least it'll be training!_

Many wild battles later

"Get over her little girl I'm not through with you!" A big biker man said.

I saw who he was looking at. A little girl who couldn't be more than 7 in a pink dress covered in mud. She had multiple bruises and a black eye. The little girl stood up and the man pushed her down again.

"Maybe next time you won't touch my bike!"

MY face went red. "What the Hell do you think you're doing! She's just a little girl!"

The biker' face went red as well. "You want some, too kid!"

I was twice as small twice as mad and twice as strong. Without saying anything I walked over and judo flipped the man. Then I took the bike and headed back to cycling rode, not forgetting to give a smirk to the receptionist lady.

Later that night when I got home.

Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg

I answered the pokégear my dad made me have. "Hello who is this?"

"Hello my name is not important but this call is. I am a talent scout for a special talent school. You have come on our radar and we would like to offer you a full scholarship."

"Yuck a school? No thanks. I hate school bye Mister." And I hung up and went to bed without thinking about it twice The next day I woke up in a super comfortable bed that was completely strange to me.

Yellow's POV

The Viridian Forest

"Yuck I can't believe people these days!" I complained to Chuchu. "Look at all this trash on my forest floor. I wonder what uncle would say!

It was just a regular morning for me. I was doing my rounds making sure the Viridian Forest was a nice safe place for pokemon. I also helped travelers get safely through. If I saw any injured pokemon then I would heal them. I was the unofficial park ranger. Earlier that day I helped a little boy find his dad, broke up a fight between two male pidgey fighting over a female, and regrew part of the forest a fire type trainer accedintily burnt down. Now I was cleaning up litter. That's when everything changed.

"Hey look Chuchu someone lost their pokégear. I'll hold on to it in case they come back. Bbbbzzzzzzbbbzzzzzzzz. Believing it was the owners trying to find it she answered it. "Hello did you lose this pokégear?" I asked.

"No ma'am I gave it to you so I could contact you later," the mystery person said.

"Sir I'm sorry I don't understand I just found this on the floor."

"Yes I left it there for you because you were busy fighting a fire. That was very impressive of you."

"Th thank you sir", I stammered "but I still don't quite understand why did you need to to talk to me?"

"I'm glad you asked Ms. Yellow. You see I'm a talent scout for a special talent school and you have very remarkable talents. I've talked to the school and they've agreed to give you a full scholarship."

"A school Sir?" I asked. "I don't really go to school. I'm much to busy protecting and taking care of the forest. I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you down. Thank you for the invitation though."

"I quite understand have a nice day. You may also keep the pokégear."

"Thank you sir." But the line had already been cut off.

"Well Chuchu that was strange. Oh darn! It's already night time and I'm at the far end of the forest. I'll just sleep here for the night. I'm sure uncle wil understand."

But when I woke up, I was in a very comfortable bed.

Chrystal's POV

The Orphanage

"Bobby no! I don't think Sally would enjoy getting hit on the head with a hammer. Sammy stop biting Andy. Chad stop harassing the wild beedril. Wait where's Sarah!"

SLPASH a water balloon hit me in the head.

"SARAH!" I screamed , "what do you think you are doing!"

Just then some thirsty houndoom came sensing the water. I sniffed. "Is this Taurose sented water!" The houndoom started chasing me. As I was running, I sent out my maganium.

"Use sleep powder." Half the pack fell asleep leaving 5 left. "Sarah throw the pokeballs when I tell you to. Wait. Wait. Wait. NOW!" Sarah threw 10 pokeballs which I kicked and hit the houndoom pack point blank promptly catching them.

"Yay go Crystal!" Sarah cheered.

"Sarah what did I tell you. No attracting pokemon so I catch them particularly dangerous ones. Kids could've gotten hurt."

"Nah, not with you around."

"Sarah I'm seriouse. You're almost 13 now. You're to old for these kind of pranks."

"Come on Crys have a little fun before you transfer into that elite prep school." she said with a fancy British accent.

"I havn't been accepted yet Sarah"

"Please like they would say no to you. You're like the smartest person on the planet."

"Thank you Sarah but I'm definitely not. It's getting late you better get inside to go to bed."

Crystal's house

"Crystal! It's almost 1 in the morning you need to go to bed," said Crystal's mother.

"Oh but mom I'm almost done with this book I only have 10 chapter left. Besides I'm waiting for a response from the prepatory school."

"Fine 1 more hour but I want you asleep by 2."

"Ok thanks mom."

Bbbbzzzzzzzbbbbbbzzzzzz

"That must be the school calling." I answered her pokégear. "Hello Crystal speaking"

"Good evening Ms. Crystal sorry about the late hour but I have something important to discuss with you. You see I'm a talent scout for a special talent school and you have remarkable talents which is just what this school needs. We are offering you a full scholarship."

"So you aren't from the prep school?"

"No ma'am we are not a prep school"

"What is your schools name?"

"Pokemon Institute of Battleing or P.I.B. For short."

"I've never heard of you." They can't be that prestigiouse I thought.

"No one except those invited hear about us ."

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting fo-" her laptop binged and she checked it. The prep school denied her.

"What are you waiting for?" The man asked knowingly.

"Never mind," I said fighting back tears. I'm tired and exhausted from today. Do you mind if call you back tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but you can not. It's a take or leave offer."

"Then I'll have to say no."

"We understand. Good evening"

The line ended. Well this sucks I thought. I really need to go to bed. But the next morning I woke up in a weird place and a bed that was super comfortable but not mine.

A/N And that concludes the prolog. Stay tuned because now things get interesting. So what did Y'all think? This is my first ever Chapter.


	2. Trapped

A/N ok now things start to get interesting. Once I reveal some of their teams I'll make a page for it and update it as the story progresses so here is the first real chapter in Blue's POV

Blue's POV

Mysterious Bedroom

Blue was freaking out. Then her instincts took over. She accessed her souroundings for anything dangerouse. There was a T.V. A nice couch and a couple chairs. A kitchen area with a table that had 4 chairs and a closet that seemed to have a couple uniforms in it. When she took a look at the table there was a note saying cereal in the cabinets milk in the fridge. She also found another note by the cereal indicating where the silver wear was. After she ate she found a note on the T.V. Saying "watch me" she found the remote and turned it on.

A lady came on screen and said "Welcome to The Pokemon Institue of Battleing or PIB for short. This is a talent school for gifted children and teenagers. I am sorry for any inconvince we have caused you, but we are positive you will enjoy your stay. Please go down stairs and wait for your three roomates and there will be another video for you all to watch. Make sure you start it when all 4 of you are there. Thank you.

Blue walked out the door and saw three other doors in a short hallway that ended in stairs. She declined the stairs to see a large room with couches, chairs, TV, and a full kitchen. She saw 2 other girls already on the couches waiting.

"Oh look someone else is awake!" A tall girl with brilliant blue eyes who was in one of the uniforms said. "Now only one more to go.

"Sapphire," the other girl with light gray eyes said "She doesn't have a clue who we are and on top of that she is just as disoriented as us. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Crystal but my friends call me Crys."

"And ma names Sapphire but ya can call me Saph." The blue eyed girl said.

"Um my name's Blue. How long have you been up?"

"I've been up fa hours but Crys woke up 10 minutes ago. I'm a big morning person," said Saph.

"How much longer do you think our last room mate's gunna be?" Asked Blue.

"I dunno," said Saph.

1 hour later

Man that girl can sleep said Saph

3 hours later

"Do you think she's dead?" asked Blue.

2 hours later Yellow came down

"Mornin' guys," said a sleepy yellow eyed girl.

"You know it's 3 in the afternoon right?" Asked Blue.

"Oh sorry. I sleep a lot on a count of. Well never mind."

"Ok so what's your name?" asked Crys.

"I go by Yellow," Said Yellow.

Ok, I'm Crys, that's Blue, and that's Saph.

"Ok enough of the formalities lets see this vidio already," said Blue.

They pushed the play button and the same woman came on.

"Now that you have met your roomates get used to them. You will be rooming together the rest of the semester. They are your family. You may be wondering why you are here. The answer is simple. You cannot say no to the scholarship. It is mandatory. You may as well get used to it because there is no way off the property. It is surrounded by a forest where no matter how deep you go you are still at the beginning kind of like a treadmill. You are devided into different classes. Yellow will go into healing class Sapphire in Battleing Crystal in hacking and catching. And Blue in fitness. Apart from these you will have other classes but these are you're main categories. Helpers will be sent tomorrow to give you you're schedules, show you around, and help you ajust. Most of all be curtiouse to the teachers for they have a low patience level and can punish you any way they want as long as you are able to go to school the next day and nothing sexual. You will also recieve 150 points a week to use in the town. Food will be provided as long as you can cook it.

The vidio stopped.

"Town?" Wondered Blue.

"Well I guess the helpers will explain the rest tommorow." Crys said.

"Well there isn't much we can do except watch TV." said Saph." We may as wel get comphy.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEPIC LINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" screamed Saph.

"Go away." murmured Blue.

"No today we meet the helper and I'm not waiting for y'all three to wake up."

"But it's 5 in the morning."

"No excuses!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm up. Happy?"

"I'm gunna go wake up Crys and Yellow!"

"I can't believe that girl it's 5 in the freaking morning!" Blue stumbled down sleepily down the stairs. She found Crys already down stairs. "Where did Saph go, I'm gunna kill her," said Blue.

'Trying to wake up Yellow. She's having more trouble then I thought possible for someone with her voice."

"YELLOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP GOSH DAMN IT!"

Blue and Crys couldn't help but laugh. It was a fierce battle but, Saph's voice ended up prevailing over Yellow's REM sycle.

"Great now everyone's up," said Saph delightedly.

"With a little bit of help," muttered Yellow.

"I wonder when the helpers will come by," said Crys.

It turns out they could sleep almost as long as Yellow because it wasn't till 12 that the helpers came by. *ding dong*

"That must be the helpers," said Yellow groggily.

Crys opened the door allowing 4 boys in. They were led by an inergetic boy with a backwards hat carrying a pool stick with gold eyes only a little darker than Yellow's. "I'm looking for a Ms. Crystal," he announced.

"That would be me. But you can call me Crys," Crys said timidly.

"Great I'm the guy that gets to show you around. Name's Gold. Would you please follow me." He led her to a motorcycle with two helmets.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Crys, "I don't really do this kind of stuff."

"A seriouse one," Gold tutted softly, "I'll call you super seriouse gal. And relax I do this all the time. Just make sure to wrap your arms around me and that you can take them off at the end."

With that he winked, handed her her helmet forsaking his altogether, and sped off at a speed way faster that any speed limit Blue had ever seen.

"Sorry about our friend. He's a little excited. "A boy wearing a white cap that looked like hair with dark red eyes said, "We don't get new people often, especially four girls at once. You're like the highlight of his year. It's funny he has a whole fan club dedicated to him and he won't even look at them, but the second a new girl comes he pulls out the pick-up lines. by the way I'm Ruby and I'm looking for a Sapphire Birch."

"Call ma Saph," Saph replied.

"Well I'm not like Mister fancy pants with his motorcycle so we have to walk," Ruby said. They took off down the street walking at a quick pace. A few minutes later they heard Ruby shout in the distance "How could you do something so barbaric!"

Two boys remained. One with spikey sandy brown hair and green eyes the other with raven black hair and red eyes lighter than Ruby. Both boys were really cute. Better looking than any other boy Blue had ever seen.

The spikey hair nudged the other boy who seemed to be falling asleep. He jolted awake. "Sorry not used to be up this early. I'm Red and I'm looking for an Amarillo del Bosque Verde."

Yellow who seemed to not be so sleepy anymore blushed and said, "People usually call me Yellow."

"Ok then Yellow. Shall we?" And they both walked in the opposite direction that Ruby and Saph walked. That left Blue with spikey haired.

My name's Green. Let's get this over with already and not even looking back he started walking.

A/N and we are introduced to our other half of our main character. There will also be OCs so I need ideas. You can pm me or leave a review.

Until next time zBomb out. Peace!

Remember to leave a review.


	3. Coicedence or Destiny?

A\N Black White X and Y Emerald Silver and a surprise will all be in this story just at a later time DPP will also be included just not as main characters.

CRYS POV

Crys barely got on the motorcycle and it sped off at 103 mph. She screamed until she realized she was making a scene. She almost lost her seating forcing her to hang onto Gold for dear life. Gold tried to say something but it was ripped away by the wind.

"What!" Screamed Crys.

Gold turned around to look at her and shouted, "I'm giving you a tour of the school first!"

"Eyes on the road you're gunna kill us!"

"But I like this view better!" Gold shouted. But he did turn around thankfully because Crys was blushing. Stop that she told herself. No more guys not after… No just stop thinking. They arrived at the school in one piece miraculously. The whole drive only took two minutes. Why they took the motorcycle Crys didn't know. (I bet the guy readers do though)

"So," Gold said in a bored voice, "this is the grand school 7 stories high one for each subject. First story is A+ # second story is B+# so on and so on. You're in hacking with me which is the top floor. G4. Also sounds a lot like battle ship I know. Without even going inside Gold led her to the motorcycle again and sped off.

"Do you think you can slow down a little," Crys shouted.

"You really are super seriouse. Most girls I show around love going fast." But he did slow down to 77mph.

They stopped again in another 3 min. "This is the pokemon battle arena where all the tournaments are held and next to it is the contest hall.

"Do you battle?" asked Crys.

"I dabble in it. But that's not my super secret talent," Gold said mysteriously.

He made her get back on the motorcycle and sped off again arriving at a very large building. This is the staff housing and their offices. Principal's is on the top floor. I know because we talk a lot. I don't think she enjoys my visits though. He didn't even let her dismount and sped off again.

"This is the Middle Park where couples, gardeners, battlers contesters basically anyone hangs out. This is like the middle of everywhere. But the real prize is this way."

He stopped at the edge of what looked like a shopping center. "This is what we call the Town. It has everything you can think of. Tons of shops. That's where I got your's truly he said patting his motorcycle. Seeing as you don't have any points…"

he revved the engine and sped away. "There's a boys dorms and a girls dorms. They split us up into groups of 4 that are our 'families.' There's about 200 people in high school and about twice the number in grade school. This school goes all the way to first grade. The whole property surrounded by a forest with wild pokemon to train in. It's magical so no matter how far you walk you don't get anywhere."

"And that concludes our tour any question?"

"Do we celebrate holidays?"

"We have a winter, and spring festival, and you get two hooky days seniors only and there's a couple of dances."

"What happens after senior year?"

He hesitated. "I think you get the choice to go home or work for the school."

"Oh ok sounds great. Thanks so much. Bye Gold." Crys went inside up to her room. For some reason her heart was beating fast.

Blue's POV

"I can't believe it," Blud declared after getting back from her tour. Only Crys and Saph were there Yellow was still missing. "Green didn't say a single word to me other than explaining different buildings.

"Ya well I wish Ruby didn't say anything. He's the most annoying sissy boy ever!" Saph practically shouted.

"How was you time with Gold, Crys?" Blue asked.

"Umm very fast. He never went under 70 the whole time."

Just then Red escorted Yellow in saying, "nice meeting you Yellow hope I see you around." Then he left.

"Well look at that," Blue giggled, "this is going down in the book!"

"The book?" Yellow asked mystified.

"Oh don't worry about it."

"That sounds like something I should worry about."

No no nothing at all. * murmurs as writing * special shipping."

"What did you just write down Blue!" Demanded Yellow.

"This could be fun. And Crys did Gold ever flirt with you?" Crys' face gave it away immediately. Blue wrote down 'manga quest shipping.'

"And what about Ruby?" the question was aimed at Saph.

"Most annoying person I ever met! He called me barbaric for BATTELING. Like it was a crime or something. I told him contests were for girls and that it made sence he would be in them CUZ HE'S A GIRLY BOY!"

This just seemed to delight Blue and she wrote down 'frantic shipping.'

"Whatcha write down!" Saph grabbed the notebook but didn't recognize any of the words and Blue snatched it back.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go to bed. Classes start tomorrow!" announce Blue.

And with that she went to bed.

Yellow's POV

"What do you think she wrote down?" Yellow asked.

"Whatever it was it couldn't be good for us," Crys said sadly. The 3 girls then went to bed.

A/N Haha Blue broke the fourth wall!

Black White X and Y Emerald Silver and a surprise will all be in this story just at a later time DPP will also be included just not as main characters.

the 8 characters mention are all seniors. Black and White silver and emerald are as well. XY are juniors and DPP are soft mores.

zBomb signing out! Peace!


	4. New Enemies

"Ok. It says I have a Chunk or is it Chuck for battle class. This has to be better than that stupid pokemon watching course. That's when she saw THE HAT. The hat that could easily be mistaken for white hair. The hat who belonged to only one person.

"Ruby," Saph practically growled. Then he walked into the battling course. Saph's classroom! "What is that stupid sissy boy doing in a 'barbaric' class?" She hurried into the classroom if you could call it that. It was a huge room with a waterfall in the back then she noticed a man under the waterfall. This just got real. Then Ruby walked passed her.

"I thought BATTELING is 'BARBARIC.'" Saph mocked.

"It IS. I didn't make my schedule. I just follow it. Besides just because I don't like it doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

"Please sissy boy. I bet I could kick your ass so hard that you would go home crying."

"The reason I don't battle is because I'm too good at it. Pokemon and sometimes people get hurt."

"Haha. You mean your pokemon?"

He instinctively put his hand on a pokeballs then said, "I'd battle you if I thought you could take it but I don't." Then he walked away.

After their teacher came out of the water fall he had the trainers do push ups, sit ups, pull up, bench press, and curles. Someone asked, "If this is POKEMON Battleing then why are we doing all of this."

"So you can become strong trainer. The only way to do that is through hard work."

It wasn't till the last ten minutes they started battleing. Ruby and Saph were paired up. Saph smirked.

"Looks like I'll see those 'super awesome battle skills' anyway."

She sent out her Blaziken and he sent out his Swampert.

"Toro use double kick," Saph commanded.

"Zuzu mud shot at the ground."

While Toro was still running he slipped on the mud caused by the mud shot.

"Zulu return,"

"Why'd you do that we ain't done here!"

"We AREN'T, he corrected, "and yes we are. Just be thankful Toro's alright and I didn't get too dirty."

"ARRRRGGGG THAT BOY IS THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON ON THE PLANET," Saph realized she said that out loud and stormed out. Someone followed her.

"Hey you," a mysterious girl said at Saph.

"Me?"

"Ya. Stop spending too much time with Ruby."

"Trust me. I don't enjoy it." This seemed to infuriate the girl.

"What are you too good for him or something? Ruby is one of the hottest guys in the school not to mention a fashion genius and you will respect him."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Topaz presedent of the drg fan club."

"Drg?"

She huffed "double r and g. Red, RUBY, Gold, and Green."

"Well just so you know Topaz. Ruby is the sissiest, most stuck up, obnoxiousness person ever so your fan club is pointless."

"This is a warning Saphaire. Stay away from Ruby."

Yellow's POV

Yellow walked into Pokemon Strategy- Advanced. This sent memories of THAT time churning in her brain. No stop it she told her self. I'm not that person anymore. But the school had to have known that it had happen otherwise she wouldn't be in this class. "Hey Yellow," a voice behind her said, startling her. She looked back to find a boy with raven black hair and intense red eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Red." "This your class? I didn't know you battled. You don't seem like the type." "I used to. No so much anymore. I havn't battled in years. Besides, I didn't use my own pokemon to battle." "Oh I'm sure you'll be just fine. If you need any help I'm here." This made Yellow's face turn red but Red seemed to not notice the effect he had on her. Their teacher, Roxanne, walked in. "Ok everyone get a partner." "You want to be my partner?" asked Red. "Sh sure," answered Yellow and her cheeks flared red once again but Red still seemed oblivious. "Sweet," he said and took her hand and led her to their mock battle station. Yellow felt like she was floating when he touched her hand.

"Ok class," said Roxanne, "the first lesson about strategy is EV training. The more you EV train a pokemon the bigger that aspect is. So EV train in attack and their claws and fangs grow. Defence equals armor. Special def and attack are less noticeable hp is size and speed is legs. Consider carefully where you place your EVs because you only get so many."

"So," said Red, "you got anything EV trained?" "Um yes. It's a special pokemon. The strongest I have but it won't fit in here." "Ok. All mine are so use any pokemon you want. It doesn't matter to me." "Alright, go Chuchu! She has mixed EVs" the little mouse pokemon popped out of the pokeball. "And I choose Venosaur. Max EVs in defende and Spa."

"This is a mock battle so no attacks that could ruin the school," said the Roxanne. "This exercise is to see the difference between EVs. "Alright Saur use vine whip." "Chuch escape with quick attack." "Too late," said Red. The vines struck the ground causing a mini earthquake where Chuchu stood causing the mouse to fall leaving it to the mercy of the vines. "Since Saur's Spa is so great he was able to pinpoint the quakes location causing Chuchu to fall." explained Red.

"I DID say don't destroy the classroom Red and you came very close to doing that" warned Roxanne.

"I just can't believe you beat Chchu's quick attack," suddenly a flash back of memory absorbed Yellow. "Come on! You can do it! BREATH!" No. It can' tthe him. That was 10 years ago thought Yellow. Red snapped her back into reality. "Well Battleing is my life. Green and I have been rivals since forever. Needless to say our fights are intence. Our last one almost burned the school down." The bell rang. LUNCH!

Cried Red and ran off leaving poor Yellow behind.

That's when a mysterious girl followed her.

"What do you think you're doing! You can' trust be spending this much time with Red!"

"Woah! Slow down I don't even know who you are. What are you talking about?"

I'm Topaz presedent of the double r g club or drg. We are fans of Red Ruby Green and Gold. You have been spending way to much time with Red so this is your only warning stay away from him!" Then she left.

Cry's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Crys' alarm clock woke her up at 7:15. School didn't start til 8:45 but Crys believed that an early start is the way to go. She got dressed and started making breakfast. As soon as she started cooking the sausage Yellow woke up and came down. It was 7:45 at that point.

"Something smells deliciouse," Yellow's mouth was watering.

"Thank you. I enjoy cooking. It's one of my favorite hobbies. You're up very early."

"Food gets me up anytime of the day," said Yellow as she was shoving it into her mouth. "This is the best food I've ever tasted!"

At 8:15 Blue got up still half asleep and enjoyed the pancakes and sausage Crys made.

"This is brilliant!" said Blue in her best British accent. "It's official you are our cook."

"Oh joy!" said Crys sarcastically. "That's what I get for cooking ya'll breakfast."

"Why isn't Saph up?" wondered Blue. "She's always been the first up!" I'll go get her or she'll be late.

A few minutes later they heard Saph scream:

"NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!"

Blue came back shortly. "And that takes care of that."

Saph came down five minutes later.

"How did you manage that?" Yellow wondered looking at Blue in awe.

Blue giggled,"Saph and my secret." Saph opted to remain quiet. But her cheeks her tinted a very faint shade of red.

By the time Saph finished eating it was time to go.

Crys first class Hacking

Crys got to her class room 5 minutes early when almost no one was there. She would'be usually sat in the front but seeing how she was very nervouse she opted for a back row seat. That was a huge mistake. Three minutes before class started HE came. His gold eyes scanned the class and landed on her or the seat next her specifically. He smiled confidently and swaggered to the chair and sat and pulled out his computer.

"Sup," he said not even looking at her.

Say something you idiot she told herself. "Um I'm doing well," she said as she hid a blush. "And how are you doing?"

Stupid stupid she crittzied herself. out of all things she could've said.

He gave her a relaxed grin that sent butterflies in her stomach. "Well, as good as I could be considering I'm in school. Of course sitting next to a pretty girl always helps," he said with a wink. This time she had to turn away. Just then professor Blain walked in and class started.

"I have just sent a computor program into each of you computers and your job is to crack the security and read the file. You have one hour. You can leave as soon as soon as you finish. Tell me what the file says and that's your ticket out."

Crys pulled up the file. Needless to say it was difficult. It was very complex. Then the impossible happened. Five minutes into it Gold got up, said something to Blaine who nodded, and left the room.

It took Crys 30 more minutes to figure it out. It was just a simple message. "The password is: Have a good first day of school :)" then at the bottom it said "This was a code from the exteam rocket. Congrats on cracking it. The best hackers in the world would struggle with it." Then how did Gold finish in 5 minutes Crys wondered. She was the second to leave (after Gold) Since she didn't have another class for 25 minutes she went to find Gold. It took her a while but she found him at the stadium training his pokemon. When he saw her he said.

"And what do I owe this special surprise?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Crack it so fast."

"I can't go around reavealing my secrets not can I?"

Crys just looked at him.

"Fine I borrowed Blain's USB with all the puzzles on it and downloaded them to my computer where i practice on them so I get free time. You're lucky I told you. I wouldn't tell anyone except a pretty lady." He said with a wink.

Crys was to mad to blush. "You cheated!" she accused.

"Yep." And he flashed a brilliant white smile.

"I can't believe you. Don't you have any sense of what's right and wrong! What if everyone cheated! Then nothing would get done!"

"Relax super seriouse gal at least I still do the work." And with that he walked away.

I can't believe him. I can't believe I ever thought that way about him. "He's just a lazy immoral little kid!" She realized she said that out loud.

"You can't talk that way about Gold!" a mysterious voice said.

"Ya he's tied for the hottest boy here and deserves your respect," another said.

"Wh What do you mean?"

"As if you didn't know! Gold stealer! Besides I don't like how much time you've been spending with him."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Topaz, president of the drg fan club." She said with a 'you're stupid' look.

"Drg?"

Double rg Red Ruby Green Gold. The hottest guys in school. And you are spending too much time with Gold. You are on our radar now and have been warned. With that the took their leave and Crys had to hurry to her next class. Catching.

A HUGE shout out to the first two people to review StarShine65 and Drag0nshr1ne. I am still accepting OCs of any kind. There will be a school battle where I need names for people and 1-3 pokemon for them. Also include the grade you want them to be. Freshman-Seniors.

StarShine65 I think you're right about the story I'm getting some ideas from but keep in mind it will be COMPLETELY different by the end of the story.

Drag0nshr1ne please do follow it. That would make my day.

Oh my goodness! I am sooo happy right now! For a whole week nothing and suddenly 2 reviews in the same day!

This is still a continuation of the first day at the talent school. Is it getting old yet? I don't know which brings me back to the top paragraph. Any way last but not least Oldrival shipping. My favorite. Also the hardest to write without making the characters ooc. I am thinking about posting a chapter in one of the guys POV which will be better, since I am a guy. Well without further adu here is the chapter.

Blue's POV

Last class of the day THANK GOODNESS! PE. Great just what I need. Blue headed to the Arena where all sort of thing were hosted depending on what room your in (read A/N at the end) In this case it was a huge obstacle course. And by huge I mean massive. It was complete with Quinn steps, salmon ladder, spikes into cargo, spider climb. EVERYTHING (2)

"Oh great," said Blue.

"What's wrong?' Asked an irritated voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Green.

"Oh great I'm stuck in a class with you," said Blue.

"And how exactly did you get into this class? You don't look like you have the qualities to get through these obstacles," Green said bluntly.

Blue flashed him a smile. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. For example you don't even know what my talent is. (3)

"It isn't talking?" Green said innocently.

"That's it just watch as I kill you in the obstacle course!"

When it was finally time for them to race each other (4) they both took off as fast as they could.

Blue seemed to have the advantage of the agility obstacles but Green made up ground in the upper body strength ones.

They reached the last obstacle, two walls close enough together to wedge themselves in between and climb it using only their arms and legs. They both shot up it and reached the top at the same time. It ended in a tie. Both their times absolutly obliterated the former top time at 1:30. The closest to them was the time 4:17.

By the end they were both breathing hard and their teacher, Koga, started clapping saying, "looks like we have some seriouse competition ahead of us."

"It seems I underestimated you, Blue, it won't happen again." With that Green left.

"Not exactly a complimate but it'll do."

"Who do you think you are!" a (not so) mysterious voice said behind her.

Blue turned around. "I think I am Blue and who do you think you are?"

"My names Topaz president of the drg fan club. Before Blue could ask she continued, "drg stands for Red, Ruby, GREEN, and Gold. And you have been spending too much time with Green which is a violation. We are watching you Blue so you better watch your back. With that she took her leave.

Blue started laughing. "I better watch my back! Oh that's a good one. I wonder what people would say if they knew I used to be Aoi!" Then she remembered exactly why she didn't tell people. Who would want to be friends with a thief? (5)

(1) sorry about the bad description. It's basically a huge building with multiple arenas each one having its own use.

(2) Lol I wrote this whil watching America Ninja Warrior. I love that show.

(3) Blue hasn't told anyone her talents as she likes to be mysterious

(4) there was two obstacle courses set up so people could race each other

(5) She hasn't told anyone that she was Aoi.

Sorry about that just some things I wanted to make sure were clear.

I know people want some fluff and IT WILL HAPPEN but later in the story. They just met each other what do you expect?

Signing off zBomb

Peace!

A HUGE shout out to the first two people to review StarShine65 and Drag0nshr1ne. I am still accepting OCs of any kind. There will be a school battle where I need names for people and 1-3 pokemon for them. Also include the grade you want them to be. Freshman-Seniors.


	5. Poke list

**A/N Sorry about the false alarm. Just push the next chapter button.**


	6. A New Friend

A/N I think I forgot to mention this bit they get 150 points a week and the ratio is 1point= 1 dollar just so they get $150 a week. I have been wanting to write this chapter for a long time. We see the second of Blue's 6 pokemon and are introduced to a new main character. Plus I get to write in (forgive my language and stereo type) a little white bitch's POV ( I am not saying just because you are a white female you are a bitch I am saying that Topaz is one.) If anyone takes offense to that tell me and I'll take it down ASAP.

Well I was so excited that people started to review that I wrote this was soon as I could.

Blue's POV

4 weeks later ($600)

"Come on Saph! We havn't bought anything from the Town yet and I have a butt load of points!" called Blue.

"Why so I can see you try on dresses all day and be forced to try them on myself! I hate that kind of thing and you know that!"

"But think of all the restaurants and bakeries there are."

As if on que her stomach growled.

"Fine but if I have to try on one dress I will beat the living daylight out of you!"

"Fine I promise I won't make you try on any dresses. Can we go now?"

"Fine but I have my eye on you!" She made the eye to eye symbol.

Blue giggled and muttered, "I'll be the least of your problems."

The four girls made their way to the town with Blue leading the way. She lead the to the center most point, the clock tower where four guys stood waiting.

"Ready for your first time at the Town ladies?" Gold said with a cocky smile. "Come on Super Seriouse Gal! Time's a waiting and with that he took her hand and started running making her have to run too.

"So Gold's still after Crys," speculated Ruby. "That's surprising. He never stays after the same girl for more than a couple days. A week at most."

"Ok Yellow you ready because I'm the lucky guy that gets to show you around," said Red. That caused Yellow to blush fiercely but Red seemed oblivious.

The pair walked away leaving the others behind.

"Well," said Ruby, "I know the perfect place to pick out a dress for you Saph, come on!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS BLUE!" But it was to late Ruby already led her away leaving Green and Blue alone.

"What have you done now pesky woman?"

"Oh nothing just setting up future couples. Come on! Let's follow them!"

"Tch pesky woman."

She led him in the direction that Gold took Crys. It took them a little bit, but they finally found them in a cafė drinking coffee.

"Time to shake things up a bit and allow Gold to make his move," Blue said.

"What do you have planned, pesky girl? Those are our FRIENDS. You can't just do these things to people."

Blue just winked and dragged him along. She opened the door and walked in the shop. She pretended to notice Gold and Crys and walked over to their table and sat next Crys purposely spilling her frapé on her and gave Gold a wink.

"Oh I'm sorry Crys."

"It's alright Blue just please get some napkins."

"Actually I really need to leave. I just stopped by to say hi."

"It's alright Crys I got you. Here are the napkins. Just change into one of the outfits I bought you," said Gold.

"Ya ok I'll go change." Gold got up to follow her.

"Alone Gold."

"Ok, ok fine."

As soon as Crys was out of hearing range Gold said,

"Thanks Blue, that was a stroke of genius."

"See Green, he appriciates me."

"Tch does Crys though?"

"Eehhhh she'll get over it."

Green and Blue left the cafė.

"I'm going to the bathroom Green. You have to wait for me or I'll get lost."

"Pesky woman."

Blue entered the bathroom.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Green," said Topaz.

Topaz's POV

_How DARE she. How dare she spend a whole day with Green. THE Green. This little new brat has it coming to her if she thinks she can do this kind of thing. _

"I warned you and now it's time to pay the consequences. Girls get her!"

Suddenly 3 more girls came out of the stalls and ran at Blue. Two ran past her to block the exit and Topaz and Violet tackled her and started punching her.

"Beg for mercy!" demanded Topaz.

"Never!" spat Blue which earned her a fist in her eye.

Blue's POV

Blue was trying her hardest not to laugh. The sight in front of her was halarious. All four girls were pulling each other's hair, punching each other, and yelling their heads off.

_Did they really expect her to fall in their puny trap? _

Blue saw it a mile away and sent out her Zorark ahead of time and walked into the bathroom. Each girl thought they were hitting Blue and that it was Blue fighting back but all that was an illusion created by Zorark. The reality was this funny sight.

Finally Blue snapped and started laughing which was a bad idea. It was hard enough to create an illusion on a pokemon but creating one on four different humans at the same time? That was unheard of. The illusion was extremly fragile and just Blue's laugh was enough to send it crashing down. The girls realized they had been tricked started running after The real Blue.

_Uh oh_

The girls were positioned in front of the exit and closing the ground fast.

_Alright just a couple more steps._

"Four on one? Not very fair now is it?" said a voice behind the assailants.

Blue looked and there stood a girl with a white/pink hat and a mess of brown curls that ended in a kind of ball shape. She was wearing the standered school uniform. Standing before her was a Serperior.

The four fan club members stopped to look at the new girl.

_Damn just a few steps short_

Mystery girl POV

"And who do we have here?" said the bully in a threatening way.

"Name's White and you're nothing but a bully picking on a girl you out number 4:1."

"White," the victim said, "I got it under control thank you any way. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

White gave a questioning look before saying, "Use leaf storm!"

The Serperior was about to let loose the attack when suddenly the girls shifted places. All of them.

The four bullies were unconscious and a Zorark was standing over them. Blue was right in front of Serperior.

"Name's Blue and I told you I could take care of myself. Thanks anyway though."

Blue exited.

"Where on earth have you been? That was the longest bathroom break ever!" said Green.

_Bathroom shit I still need to go._

"Be back quickly," she said and stepped into the restroom again much to Green's dismay.

A/N Starshine: thank you for letting me use your OCs. I won't be able to post as much as school is starting soon so I'm updating as fast as possible.

zBomb signing out!

Peace!


	7. Chapter 11

A/N Starshine you are the best. I love reading your reviews and your OCs. Thank you for giving me permission to change the name to Jake.

Guest. Haha thank you I try to once a day because school is about to start and idk when I'll be able to after it does.

This chapter's in Red's POV. I've been wanting to do a boy's POV for a while and I thought this might be a good time. Plus we get to see Saph's and Cry's new dress. (Evil laugh)

Disclaimer: I do not own La King's

Red's POV

"Come on Yellow! We still need to eat at my favorite dessert shop!"

Her cheeks turned red again.

_ I have no idea why they keep doing that. Maybe she's sick or something. _

"You're gunna love it. It's called La King's and they have EVERYTHING!"

Red guided her through streets, back alleys, and even over two fences. They finally ended up at La King's. He could tell from her expression she didn't think it was much.

"Come on you are honing to love it."

They entered and Red called out "Two chocolate milk shakes, Arnold!"

The two girls in La King's looked up and seemed to recognize Red then looked at Yellow.

_Uh oh_

All of a sudden something fell into place. These were those crazy fan club girls.

"On second thought Arnold I just remembered I have somewhere to be."

He grabbed Yellow and half dragged, half carried her out the door.

The girls bolted out of their seats and started pursuing him.

Red knew he would of had the advantage. He practically grew up here. He knew every street, back alley, corner and shop. That' all fine and everything if it weren't for Yellow. She didn't have the speed, stamina, or knowledge to out monuver these girls. Red picked her up bridal style and started running.

_Damn I could knock them out easy but I don't want to hurt them either._

Escape was the only solution but that route was looking more and more impossible.

_I could use Fly Guy but we won't both fit._

"Yellow! Do you have a flying pokemon?"

"Umm, ya why?"

"Send it out we are flying out of here!"

Her faced turned red again.

_Why does it keep doing that?_

"Just don't judge alright?" pleaded Yellow.

"Go Lancalot!"

The biggest Dragonite he had ever seen burst forth from her pokeball. It was MASSIVE At least as tall as two busses.

Red gave Yellow a boost to help her get on before climbing up himself. Then the giant took off. Red instructed it to a secluded area big enough for the giant.

"Woah! Yellow I didn't think you would have this kind of pokemon," Red said after she put him safely in his pokeball.

"He's the only reason I'm in battle strategy advanced," said Yellow, "I wanted him to be my ace in the hole but I guess it's too late now."

"Naw I'll just say it was mine. People will believe anything if I tell it to them you'd be surprised."

"Aren't we suppose to meet everyone back at the tower soon?" asked Yellow.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Damn we never got those shakes. Next time we will. I promise."

_There go those cheeks again. Maybe she _is_ sick. _

Red led her the fastest way to the clock tower where all the other's were already there. The sight wanted to make him laugh.

"Crys what are you wearing!" asked Yellow.

Crys was in a spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. The funny part was it was covered in little faces of Gold.

"Ask the jerk over there!" She pointed at Gold. "Blue accedenly spilled coffee on me and I had to change into a dress I bought. Only he took all the dresses and left this there! The coffe was freezing, so I had no choice!"

"Aren't they great?" asked Gold. "Ruby you the man!"

"I'm sorry Crys," Ruby said. "He said they were for the fan club to auction off. I swear I didn't know!"

Then Saph caught Red's attention. "Woah Saph nice dress."

She was wearing a deep blue dress that matched her eyes. It shimmered like it was made of gems instead of fabric. The dress had regular sleeves and came down to her just above her feet with a slit in the side to allow movement.

Then he realized that she was pissed about something.

"Stop mocking me. I hate this fucking thing! This sissy boy over here made me try it on then he hid my real clothes so I HAD to wear them. At least he didn't make me pay!"

This time Blue gave Ruby a fist bump.

"And YOU!" Saph yelled at Blue I am on to you. You set me up. Heck you probably helped him!"

That's when Red noticed the dirt all over Blue.

"What happened to you, Blue?"

"Ran into a bunch of fan club members and it wasn't pretty. Luckily a girl named White helped me out. And how were you and Yellow?"

"Oh man she's great! We went everywhere and I saved La King's for last but we were ambushed by the drg. It sucked but I had a great time!"

Everyone looked at him strange and Yellow's fave turned red AGAIN.

"What'd I say asked Red?"

"Never mind," said Green. "Don't worry about it.

Then all Hell broke loose.

They were surrounded on all sides.

"Step away from the pretty boys!" a voice talking into a megaphone said. "Step away from the pretty boys!"

"Shit!" cursed Gold. "Split Up! He and Crys jumped on the motorcycle and sped off. Blue and Green ran the other way. Saph threw Ruby into the girls saying

"You can have him!"

Ruby managed to get out of the screaming girls and followed Saph.

"Red sent out his Archanine. Hop on Yellow!"

After they both got on, Archanine used extreme speed and sped away. Then he noticed that the girls were following him on motorcycles almost as fast as Gold's.

_Shit!_

A/N I had a fun time writing this chapter. Red can be so clueless and I tried to portray that. I also revealed two more pokemon: Red's Archanine and Yellow's Dragonite. There will be a backstory how she obtained it. Also her one good fighting pokemon unless of course I decide to giver her more. La King's is a real place. Look it up!

zBomb signing out!

Peace!

Faithful friends are a sturdy shelter;

whoever finds one finds a treasure.

Faithful friends are beyond price,

no amount can balance their worth.

Faithful friends are life-saving medicine;

those who fear God will find them.


	8. Chapter 12

A/N sorry I haven't been updating. I've been trying to enjoy the end of summer. Today's the last day of vacation :( oh well whatever. As of 2 days ago I will not be updating everyday any more so I'm sorry about that.

Dragon shrine: thank you I thought it was pretty good special shipping as well.

The Final Elements: The take I'm taking on Red is clueless about girls.

I FINALLY DID IT! I was starting over Emerald (again) and the first pokmon I ran into on route 102(I think) was Raults! Take that Wally! That was a dream come true. unfortunately it was adamant nature :(

Alright. Today I'm in the mood for Gold's POV and with it (hopefully) some manga quest shipping.

Gold's POV

Where do these fan girls come from?

Crys and Gold were on Gold's motorcycle speeding down the road Crys was clutching Gold's waist for dear life.

Damn she's a lot hotter than before this stupid school. How can she not remember?

The fan girls were gaining on them so Gold sped up to 110 mph. This caused Crys to cling on even tighter.

The fan girls were spitting out curses and Death threats at Crys.

Alright. That's too far. Red says not to hurt them because they're just infatuated girls but this has gone waayyyy to far.

"Go Aggron!"

The giant steal beast towered over the motorcycles and fan girls.

"Use magnitude lowest power."

A very small earthquake shook the motorcycles causing them to break. Since it was concentrated at the small area Gold's wasn't affected.

This, however, only seemed to delight them and they started running on foot or riding their assortment of pokemon.

"Shit!"

Gold returned Aggron and started riding away again. The fan girls chased them thought the town, park, and even the woods. It wasn't until they made it back to the town and the motorcycle was almost out of gas that a miracle came.

"Quick in here," a voice called out. The building he was gesturing to was pretty big and on the corner of the street.

Gold didn't hesitate. He drove the motorcycle right through the ajared door held open by the mystery boy.

The door closed right before the onslaught of fan girls turned the corner.

"Thanks. That was a close one."

"Don't mention it. The name's Black and welcome to the BW Agency. I believe some of your friends are already here."

"Really? How?"

"Well Prez saw that girl Blue on the run so we helped her and she told us about the others. I think we are still missing a pair."

"I can't believe you did that! Look at my clothes now! They're all dirty! You are a barbarian!" Ruby's voice could be heard all down the street.

"Please! Without me you'd still be getting swarmed by those brats!" Saph was also shouting.

"At least they're civilized."

"You call tackling someone civilized!"

"You threw me at them!"

"So I could escape. Besides I rescued you didn't I?

Gold walked out onto the street.

"Look who we have here, an old married couple!"

"Shut up Gold! I don't want anything to do with this barbarian."

"I'll remember that next time those brats swarm you."

"Let's just get inside. The rest are waiting for us," said Gold.

A/N I know a pretty crappy chapter but I just wanted to update. Also sorry about the lack of manga quest and my sucky attempt at frantic shipping. I did introduce Black only a couple more to introduce now.

Also I have laid hints that Crys had a love a long time ago and here Gold seems to already know Crys. There will be more of this kind of thing with the others as well.

zBomb signing off

PEACE!

Faithful friends are a sturdy shelter;

whoever finds one finds a treasure.

Faithful friends are beyond price,

no amount can balance their worth.

Faithful friends are life-saving medicine;

those who fear God will find them.


	9. Chapter 13

A\N It's been a while since I last updated. I was suppose to update Saturday but a project got in the way. Instead I'm posting today even though it' she middle of the week.

Guest: I took your advice and read up on the characters I didn't read about. I did'n teven know Whi-two and lack-2 existed! To be honest I don't like them and instead will be using Gray as I originally intended.

Well here is the first chapter where Black and White are both with the group. Enjoy!

Blue's POV

Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Amd Crys were all sitting at a joined tables in the BW Agency. Blue and White were talking like they had known each other for forever. Red and Yellow were looking anywhere but each other and Crys was reading a book.

"I TOLD YOU! THOSE BRATS WOULD HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU IF I DIDN'T SAVE YOU!" Yelled Saph.

"But you're the one who threw me in there in the first place!" Responded Ruby.

The duo, followed by Black and Gold walked into the room. Gold had an irritated expression on his face which was out of character for him. He was absent mindedly holding his always present billiardcue like a sword and fake hacking an invisible enemy.

"1... 2... 3... Not It!" exclaimed Gold, "it is not my turn babysit this old married couple anymore."

"WE ARE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE! both yelled."

"Anyway," interrupted White, " welcome to BW Agency's. We are publisists for any service or product you can think of. All the ads and flyers you see in this place came from here. Black here got in a jam financially wise and I helped him out if helped me out. As of now he is my only employee but we work well together."

"What are your talents?" asked Green.

"I'm a mechanic and Prez is salesman," replied Green.

For some reason White wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"A mechanic?" asked Blue.

"Ya I run a shop with my buddy Gray. We knew each other before we were kidnapped."

"So what are your talents?" inquired White.

"Battler/leader," said Red.

"Battler/researcher," answered Green.

"Healer," replied Yellow glancing nervously.

There was a pause but when Blue didn't answer Crys did.

"Researcher/team tech."

"Breeder/awesome guy with a hint of battle somewhere in there," said Gold.

"Coordinator," said Ruby a little to quickly.

"Battler/survival guide with above average strength," Saph said.

"With a hint of barbarian," muttered Ruby.

"Shut up sissy boy."

"What about you Blue?" asked White.

"Why love expert of course!" Blue answered. That left the others stunned.

"Ok then said White."

A/N you'r" welcome for the post. I am sooo tired right now I didn't think I would finish. I also moved "the bible stuff" to my profile for all the people who just couldn't stand it. Sorry it wqs so short and crappy but hey I'm tired.

zBomb signing out!

Peace!


	10. Chapter 14

A/N So last chapter was really short and the only reason for it was to realy tell everyone's talents. To be honest it really sucked because I've hit writer's block. I have a general shape for the story but it's the transitions to the good stuff that's hard to write. I've been reading fanfic a to see how other people do it and we'll see how fast I learn.

Story Note. After I introduce a dex holder and they meet the group and all, they are 'unlocked' and part of the group and are fair game for POVs. There will be a list of dex holders available at the bottom of the chapters starting this chapter.

This is the spot where I comment on people's reviews but nobody has left one since last chapter. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buy 'n Large. Disney does. Also (do I really have to say it?) I don't own pokemon.

A few weeks after last chapter.

White's POV

"I just feel so pointless," complained White.

"Publisist isn't to bad. Be lucky you didn't get my talent," said Blue.

The two girls were wondering around the jumbo mall Buy 'n Large. Both had ran out of points a while ago but continued to wander anyway.

"And what would your real talent be? And don't give me that love doctor crap. Like the school would go to the trouble of kidnapping a love doctor."

Blue suddenly stopped and looked at White with a weird expression. White realized it was guilt.

"You understand that I havn't told anyone, not even Yellow and she begged me a whole week?"

White opted to stay silent, only answering with a curt nod.

Blue sighed and answered, "Swear you won't tell or judge me."

Again White just nodded.

"I'm... A thief ok."

White struggled to keep a neutral expression. She must not have done a very good because Blue's expression darkened.

Worried that she was gunna lose her new friend she blurted out, "that's better than a publisist. Could you, maybe train me."

Blue looked up, caught off guard she froze for a second then smiled a devilish smile and answered, "That's an awesome idea."

The way she said it sent goose bumps down White's back and she wondered what she got herself into.

"Come to the PE area at 5 and be prepared to stay after classes. There's no point in doin a half-ass job."

So that's what she got herself into.

The next day 4:30 AM

"WAKE UP WHITE IT'S TRAINING TIME!"

White slowly opened her eyes. Blue was standing in front of her.

"How did you get in?"

"Please these locks are child's play."

White rolled over "five more minutes."

"No we are training now. Get dressed."

White, even in her half asleep stage, knew it was pointless to argue with Blue so she got up and struggled to get dressed.

The pair made it to the arena.

"I don't suppose you're gunna pick it?" asked White more than a little annoyed with Blue.

Blue just looked at her and held up a key,"I know a person."

Blue unlocked the door and led the way to the area she had set up the day before.

The room wasn't anything spectacular. Just a large room with weights in a corner.

"Alright, warm up with 5 lap around the room."

White was already out of breath by the time she finished her 3rd lap.

She gasped her way her way through the 5th lap then looked up expectantly at Blue who had a look of disgust on her face.

"Unacceptable. It took you 15 minutes to run one mile. I see we have our work cut out for us." The work out continued with push-ups, (the girl kind) sit-ups, (more like crunches) lifting weights, (the 5lbs.) tire high legs, and finally pokemon get-a-ways.

"What kind of pokemon do you have?"

White thought. "Well you've already seen Serperior so how about I use Lucario? He's my strongest on my team.

"Alright does he know extremespeed?"

"Yeah he learned it recently."

"This may be a little tough for you to stomach, but you will basically sacrifice Lucario to get away. This is an emergency procedure and I hope you will never have to use it. You tell Licario to charge in using extremespeed and as soon as you say the command you get the fuck out of there. Lucario gets out ASAP to follow you. If your enemy purses you, then you repeat the process. If it becomes evident it won't work you tell Lucario to pull a Charge of the Light Bergade and you high tale it out of there and don't look back."

Silence filled the room.

"That's how seriouse and dangerous our work is. I'm not gunna ask you to practice it with me. Practice when you can bear the idea but don't force it. That' all for right now. I'll see you after school."

White had a hard time concentrating during school.

Sacrifice Lucario? How could Blue even say such a thing!

Profesor Agatha returned her to reality, "White, do you know the answer?"

White jolted out of her train of though, embarrassed because she didn't hear the question.

"Can you please repeat the question?" White asked weakly.

"If you could return to us from your reveries then the question was can you name a pokemon without a weakness?"

"Umm," White stammered.

"I don't know a pokemon called um, do you know the answer or not?"

"Stableye was the first pokemon to be believed not to have a weakness and spiritomb the second since they share the same typeing, but with the recent discovery of fairies both are now excluded from the list. The only other pokemon is Electross with its ability levitate and its sole typing of electric but the ability can be easily countered with mold breaker or gravity."

"A very acceptable answer Ms. White. Indeed only Elcetross has no weakness unless of course you use gravity or own a pokemon with mold breaker. Next time pay attention to the question the first time."

When it was time for lunch White sat with Black who was scarfing down his food.

"Black," White said, "would you sacrifice a pokemon to save yourself?"

"I would hope to never be in that situation, but I can't imagine doing such a thing."

"What if you knew that pokemon would be captured and for here's anyway along with others?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking this kind of stuff?"

"Oh nothing, just a lot on my mind right now."

"Alright," Black returned to eating, but White just picked at her food.

White thought of an answer to the situation all the rest of the school day and finally decided to not be put into the situation and just train as hard as she could to make sure it didn't happen.

After school White made her way to the traing place where Blue was waiting.

"You know what to do. 5 laps now. And it better be below 13 minutes."

With her new resolve White put her heart and soul into her warm up and finished just under 12:30. Still realy slow but a whole 2 minutes and a half improvement. She went through the same drills as in the morning but with more energy than before. Blue also didn't mention the emergency plan.

"Alright. That's enough for today. Also, did I see you sitting with Black at lunch?" asked Blue who was out of drill sergeant mode and back to her regular self.

"Ya, I sat with him today.

"Mmmmhhhh," said Blue as she wrote something in her note book. White tried to look but the only words she could make out was agency shipping."

"Well see you tomorrow bright and early," cheered Blue.

White groaned and went back to her dorm.

A/N so a super long chapter here to make up for the chapter before. Like it says in my profile I have logged in over 500 hours on pokemon White and I want to make her a boss so I will because it's my fanfic. Remember to review to give me a confidence boost, critisim, OCs, ideas, or info about the dex holders. I also was rereading some of my old chapters and decided they need to be edited for grammer reasons so I will be doing that.

Sorry about ooc Blue. I wanted to make a chapter with her as a drill sergent. Also nobody knows these lessons are going on but the two of them which will be portrayed in the next chapter.

Dex holder available:

Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Emerald, Black, and White. I promise you. the rest of gen 2,3 and Gray will be 'unlocked' soon. Gen 4 won't have a big part til the end but will be introduced before then.

zBomb signing out!

Peace!


	11. Poke list 2

**A/N Sorry about the false alarm. Just push the next chapter button.**


	12. Chapter 15

A/N I am so sorry for the past updates that have been rather crappy. Like I said I just don't have the transitions down while I was away I read the best frantic shipping fanfic that I have come across. The new OC is still up for grabs. This OC will be a main supporting character in the story, about at the same level as gen 4. So far I have only recieved one from Dragon Shrine. You can leave a review or pm me if you want to submit an OC. I also need about 15 minor OCs for a one apperence.

Well now that I'm done with my begging (except for reviews which will be at the end) it's time to thank the people who reviewed.

Dragon Shrine: thank you for allowing me to use your OC.

Starshine: Thanks so much for the support you've given me.

starflower: Thank you so much for your two reviews and suggestions. I agree about the story I am kinda basing this off. It's the best fanfic I've read to this day even though it was never completed. I'm also glad that I havn't shamed the story. I think I should' ex done a few one shots before trying to attempt this story.

Story note: I'm so proud of myself. This is my longest chapter and it has a couple surprises that I think you all will enjoy.

Onto the story!

Gold's POV

_Damn! I overslept again! Why didn't the alarm wake him up?_

Gold hurried to get dressed and ready for school. Since he was running late he skipped breakfast and sprinted to school (his motorcycle was low on gas.) he didn't notice the lack of people who usually crowded the streets at this time of day. He ran up to the top floor where his hacking class was. He opened the door and one person sat at a desk.

"Super Seriouse Gal! Where is everyone?"

"Probably still sleeping," Crys answered with a 'you're an idiot' look.

"I don't understand. Won't they be late? And where is professor Blaine?"

"You know it's Saturday right?"

"What! I came to school on a Saturday! This is the begining of the worst day ever!" Gold complained.

"Please, the way you say it makes it sound like school is prison."

"Wait, if it's Saturday then why are you here?" asked Gold.

"If you must know, Profesor Blaine asked me to do a special project for him and these are the best computers in the school," replied the capture expert.

"What kind of project?"

"The semester final for the softmores."

"Shit! I completely forgot about those!"

"How? The teachers have mentioned them at least 10 times a class."

"Well most of the teachers are really boring and I like to rest my eyes from time to time."

"You sleep in class!" demanded Crys.

"Wait, you mean you don't?"

Crys just gave him another 'you're an idiot look'.

"So how is the exam coming?" asked Gold, eager to change the subject.

"Actually I just finished it."

"Well then. Let's jailbreak out of here!"

Crys just rolled her eyes.

The duo walked out of the school.

"I need to give this USB to Professor Blaine, but I skipped breakfast and I'm really hungry," complained Crys.

"Don't worry Super Seriouse Gal, you go get something to eat and I'll give it to the Professor."

Crys looked up and asked, "You'd do that?"

"Of course! What are friends for!" A plan was already forming in Gold's money making head.

"Well if it's not to much trouble then that would be great!"

"I'll do it on one condition," said Gold, " I deliver the USB for you and we go to town together for the day."

Crys blushed, "You mean like a date?"

"I was gunna call it a friendly outing. But if you'd rather call it a date then sure."

Crys' blush redened, "I'll sick with a friendly outing. And I'll agree as long as we don't take your motorcycle."

"It's a deal then. See you at 10:00 at the tower!" Gold declared as he took the USB and ran off towards the staff housing.

As soon as he was out of sight he turned toward the student housing instead. He rushed up the stairs and into his room where he pulled out his own laptop and plugged the USB in. There was only one file labeled 'Freshmen 1st semester exam.' Gold clicked on it to open the file. It was filled with a bunch of 0s and 1s.

"Damn Super Seriouse Gal, you doomed the poor people to failure. Good thing I'm here to help them out!" Gold said to himself.

He control A'd the document highlighting everything and right clicked. He pushed the copy button and pasted it into his own folder in his laptop.

"There. I wonder how much I can sell this for?"

He shut his laptop down and made his way to the staff housing. He entered and told the lady at the front desk that he was there to drop something off to Professor Blaine. She took the USB and put it in a section labeled 'Blaine'.

Gold made his way back to his house and prepeared for his 'outing' with Crys. It was 9:30 so he still had time. He showered and put on some fresh clothes, goggles and hat.

He looked at the clock and it was 9:55.

_And now I'm gunna be late!_

He rushed out the door and ran to the tower where Crys was already waiting.

*Ding Dang Dong* the clock tower rang signaling it was 10:00.

"Yes just on time!" The breeder cheered.

"So what do you want to do?" asked the blue haired girl.

"I'm not exactly sure but just be thankful Blue hasn't found out."

Crys involenteeraly shivered.

"Have you ever been indoor go-carting?" asked Gold.

"No. But it sounds like fun."

The pair made their way to the go-cart indoor track and Gold waited in line while Crys went to the restroom.

"Come on Dia! We're gunna be last in line!" an impatient voice carried over the crowd.

"But Missy hasn't been go-carting before and is a little nervous."

"It's fine Dia, I believe that I will be fine," a girl's voice said right behind Gold.

Gold turned around to see a boy with wild blond hair that stood straight up, a shorter boy that was a little rotund but not completely over weight who had very dark brown hair, and a brunette girl who was wearing the girliest clothes Gold had ever seen.

Gold turned back back around leaving them to their conversation when a question asked by the girl caught his attention.

"So are you two boys ready for your computor exam, you know the mandatory one for all softmores?"

Both the boys expressions turned solemn obviously saying they weren't.

"Sorry to be nosy, but I happened to hear your conversation," said Gold, "I mean the part about you having that softmore exam for Blaine.

"Yeah what about it?" blondie asked impatiently.

"Well it just so turns out that I know the person who made the exam."

"Really?" asked the shorter one. "Do you think she/he would help us study?"

"Probably not," said Gold, "but I have something even better, a copy of the exam."

Both boys heads snapped up.

"I'll sell it to y'all for 1000 points."

"Wait a second," said the girl. "Are you really gunna cheat?"

Both the boys looked at her then back at Gold then replied "Yeah."

"We kind of need this grade, Missy." said the shorter one.

"But cheating Dia?" Missy asked.

Gold looked at the two boys.

"Take or leave. One for sure 100 on your final semester exam for 1000 points."

The blond boy pulled out his point card and transferer.

Dia hesitated then said to the blond boy

"Are you sure about this Pearl?"

"Like you said Dia, we need this grade."

Dia still had a doubtful look on his and was looking between Missy and Pearl.

Gold knew he was in jeopardy of losing his customers so he said,

"I'll make it 800 instead because I like you. So do we have a deal?"

Dia gave an apologetic look to Missy and nodded.

"Alright, pay half here and come to my apartment in the evening to pay the other half and I'll give you a copy."

Gold saw Crys coming their way. He turned to the trio.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date."

Gold was at the front of the line when Crys walked up to him. He payed the price for two and they walked in and got into separate cars.

Crys' POV

The count down started at 20. My palms were sweating. I know it's rediculouse but I havn't driven any type of vehicle before. I looked back at Gold who gave a thumbs up and a cocky smile. I felt butterflies in my stomach and stared straight ahead.

The count down was ticking off the last numbers.

3

2

1

GO!

I pushed on the accelerator and the car sped off. A sence of excitement and light headedness gripped me and it felt like I was riding on air. The wind was brushing pass my face at an incredible speed. I was in the lead due to starting in the inside line.

CRASH

All of a sudden another go-cart slammed in the side of me causing my car to slow down.

CRASH

Another pulled in front of me and hit their brakes causing me to crash into it and another rammed me from behind.

I was boxed in between three cars and the wall.

"What's Going on here!"

"We told you to stay away from Gold," a surprisingly intimidating Topaz snarled from the car next to me.

"So all of you are from the DGR?"

"Look at that we have a smart one! Well the best part is now Gold is assured the victory which he deserves!"

CRASH

Another car slammed into Topaz's causing it to veer off track and into the wall leaving an opening me to escape.

I seized the opprotunity and looked at my savior.

"Gold!" I called. He gave me that cocky white smile that made butterflies fly in my stomch.

"We still have two laps Super Seriouse Gal. I'm so gunna beat you."

"I don't think so," I said and slammed the accelerater?

My car sped forward and his car pulled beside me. We whizzed passed the start line so there was only one lap left.

The DRG just recovered from there multiple crashes and were trying to postion themselves to hit me again. However they were too late and we passed them right before they could gain enough momentum. We pulled into the last straight away neck and neck.

I was slightly in the lead but Gold was closing in. It happened in one moment. Gold was beside me then he wasn't. I passed the finish line then looked at him.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

"I think my go-cart ran out of power," he said way to weakly.

"Really? I think you let me win."

"W-well y-you see," he stammered.

Then the impossible happened.

I kissed Gold.

A/N Bet you didn't see that coming! So how did you like seeing a minor apperence of gen 4? I had no idea this chapter would even exist as it wasn't in my original thought but hey, no surprise in the writer no surprise in the reader. I think this chapter deserves some reviews how about you? I also spent quite a lot of time hand picking their teams that best suit the personalities I'm going for. Tell me which style of POV you like better the semi-third person I used with Gold or the first person I used with Crys.

That's my monologue for today. Make sure to leave a review and I might be able to get another one in during the weekend.

Until next time zBomb signing out!

Peace!

Ps: wow 2014 words!


	13. Chapter 16

A/N So I was looking back at some of my early chapters and I was like are they really that short? So I will make every chapter at least 1500 word from now on and will try to surpass 1500 words as often as I can. Sorry if you were expecting manga quest after last chapter but today its frantic. I had a huge brainstorming session and I have some pretty good ideas. Some are borrowed and there's are original. All of it is different so don't think that it's just a repeat of someone else.

Review:

Shrine: thank you

Starshine: Manga Quest is the easiest to write except for maybe special. I'm not very good at frantic or old rival.

Aploski: thank you so much for your OC. I will start using them very soon and need all the ones I can get.

Story note: During this period White is still training with Blue. It's also around the end of November.

OC note: if you have any OCs please PM me. It helps me keep track of them better. There's also a semi-main support role open. The OC needs to be a girl list her powers preferably something like breeding or battleing and not like super strength. Right now the only OC for this category is from Shrine so please PM me.

Ruby's POV

"Battle me!" Saph whined for about the millionth time.

"I'm not gunna battle you!" I said. It was like a chant or a ritual. Her asking me denying.

"Is there anyway I can get you to battle me?"

"Why are you so hung up on battleing me?"

"You wouldn't be in battle school if you weren't good."

Suddenly something caught my eye. I ran up and looked at what appeared to be a flyer.

Annual Christmas Festivel December 17-24.

Activities

Battles

Boothes

Prizes

And more!

"So it looks like they are already advertising the Christmas festival," I said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Saph asked.

"It's a huge week long day festival ending on Christmas Eve where it starts Dec. 17 as a regular festive. Ferris wheels and Boothes. That kind of thing then, starting on the second day each student of the same region gets together and plans an event that the whole school takes part in. Each region plans the whole day. 6 days 6 regions plus the opening day."

"So I would go with the Hoenn group?"

"If you're from Hoenn. I'm originally from Johto, but I grew up in Hoenn so I'm with Hoenn, too."

I could almost see the gears in her head turning trying to see if she could use this as an opprotunity to battle me.

"Why does the flyer say battleing?" Saph asked.

"There's a huge battleing turnament at the opening ceremony," I paused, not wanting to finish. "It's mandatory," I whispered reluctantly.

Saph's eyes lit up. It looked almost like…

"So you're going to have to battle!" Saph broke my train of thought.

"Not if I just forfeit."

Her face darkened noticeably.

"So that's the whole Festivel?" she wondered more to herself.

"Ya. But there's also a New Year's ball on New Year's Eve. It's a masquerade."

"Ew!" Saph almost recoiled, "like with dresses?"

"Ya. And don't even think you're getting out of it!"

A smirk crossed Saph's face. I'm not sure I liked that smile.

"I'll make you a deal," Saph said, "I wear a dress to this ball and you try in this competition at least until after we battle or one of us is eleminated. Then you can withdraw all you want."

Thoughts sped through Ruby's head. It was a flurry of bad memories and decisions. Besides he would never admit it, but he really wanted to see Saph in a dress on her own free will.

"Fine. I'll agree. But you better keep your side of the bargain. Otherwise I'll send Blue on you."

Saph shuddered involuntarily. I knew there was no way she was backing out now.

"One last thing," she said, "you can' pick the activity for Hoenn. I don't want it to ba a fashion show or something."

I actually laughed at that "neither can you then I'm not gunna battle any more then I have to."

We shook on it. Then Saph left. Leaving only me and my thoughts. For the first time since she arrived I saw her not as an annoying little brat obssesed with battleing an d wanting to battle me but as something more. I couldn't put my finger on the word I was looking for. Then it came to me. I was viewing Saph as a friend. Not as a buddy, not as a stranger as I usually do with battlers, and definatly not a fangirl. And I liked the idea of Saph being my friend.

Then I remember her face lighting up and the flashback played in my mind.

"Wow! Your pokemon are so strong!" a girl said.

I turned around and saw her smiling at me. She wore a yellow sun dress and even though I was young butterflies started flying in my stomach. I thought about telling her they weren't mine but my dad's.

Then it happened.

_A wild Salamance jumped out from behind her. It was fast but I was faster. I pushed her down and out of the way just as the Salamance used its dragon claw._

_Blinding pain and blood. Tons of blood. It was streaking uncontrollably down my face._

_He was rounding on her again charging a hyper beam. I wanted to yell at her to move, but I knew it would be pointless. She was in shock. Instead I yelled. _

_"Poochyenna use take down!"_

_My dad's little pokemon slammed into the dragons face causing the hyper beam to hit the ground immediatly to the left of the girl. _

_I was loosing blood fast and I was getting dizzy. I had to end this fast._

_"Now use hyper beam!"_

_ it was a gamble. We were still working on his hyper beam but it was our ace in the hole if it worked. The wolf cub pokemon stood still for what seemed forever. Then a white light started forming in its mouth. Slowly it got bigger. I could see the Salamnce becoming enraged and was about to use outrage._

_"It's now or never!" I screamed._

_A blinding white light hit the Salamance making it squeal in pain. It looked back at my loaned pokemon then took to the sky. _

_My conciseness was slowly fading. I looked at the girl. Her face was masked in fear and shock._

_"Get help," I managed to croak._

_Then everything went black._

Instead of leaving me thinking of the girls face right before I was about to black out (which was the cause of hating to battle) I was thinking of the girl's smile. It almost looked like… no that was impossible. That was years ago. There's no way. Is there? It was time to do something I might regret. I needed someone's help. I needed Blue's help.

Blue knew everyone. And the Institute knew everything about their students. All I need is a go between. Someone to get the information from the Institute. I needed a thief. And Blue knows everyone.

I went back to the battle arena where I knew Green would be. He's always training. Everyday after school before school even during school sometimes. He was a training maniac. I expected to see Green alone. I didn't expect to see him with Black.

"Hi," I greeted.

They quickly stopped talking and looked at me as if I caught them doing something they shouldn't.

"Hey," Green finally said.

I decided to ignore the fact that they were acting weird and cut to the chase.

"Do you know where Blue is?"

Green gave me a suspicious and something else I couldn't read look.

"Why?"

"I need her to get me some connections."

Green relaxed a little.

"That's what we were just talking about," Black said, "both her and Prez show up for class but we don't see them at all before or after school."

Now that they mentioned it, they were right. There havn't been any schemes or Blue apperences since before Thanksgiving.

"If you see her tell her I need to talk with her," I said as I left the arena.

Well this just got a lot harder. I lost this girl once. If there's even the slightest possibility I found her again then I'm taking it.

A/N so how was my attempt at frantic shipping? Good? Bad? Leave a review to tell me. Also send those OCs. I'm using them in the battle tournament and in the region events. Even though this is primarily an Oldrival ship fanfic it definatly has a lot of others that will be big throughout the story. This is the first frantic ship chapter that I've been happy with (writing wise.) I have a pretty detailed idea about introducing the rest of the dex holders and some awesome ideas about the Christmas festival. The rest of the dex holders pokemon will be revealed very soon, probably 3 chapters from now. I will post it as soon as they are revealed so you can look over it.

I found that I like writing in 1st person so the rest of the story will (probably) be in 1st person.

In case you haven't caught on reviews help me update faster so please leave one!

Until next time

zBomb signing out!

Peace!

P.S. Sorry for the long wait. Busy week and weekend.


	14. Chapter 17

A/N I am soooooooo sorry. I am a horrible updater. I'm not even going to waste my time with this so on to the story! (Extra long chapter!)

Story note blue and white still traing blah blah blah. . . End of November.

Cry's POV

Gold looked at me absolutly stunned. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I totally made the wrong move. He just reminds me so much of HIM.

Flash back- 6th grade middle school dance.

"Isn't he just the hottest?"

_"I know! I wish he would ask me to dance!"_

_"So does every other girl in the whole middle school!"_

_I didn't need to ask who they were talking about. It was obvious. Only one guy in the entire school could cause this much commotion. Of course all the girls had been making puppy dog looks at him from the first time he set foot on campus. The weird part is no matter how slutty they dressed or how much make up they applied nothing lasted more than a couple of days. She he would look like any other guy but he seemed to get bored. As he walked his way over to his group of friends the eighth grade girls were practicly throwing themselves at him boobs first. He smiled and reacted (who wouldn't!) but always moved forward in a matter of seconds. Then his course changed. He headed to the group of seventh grade girls immediatly to the right of me. The ones I was eavesdropping on. I could hear them giggling and notice them unbuttoning their top three buttons. he smiled but kept walking. He was a few feet away from me and asked:_

_"Do you want to dance?"_

_I was about to ask what he meant because the Harlem Shake was playing but all of a sudden a slow song came on and he smiled that beautiful white smile. He held out his hand and I took it. It fe_lt _more like a dream than reality._

_"I... I'm not a very good dancer," I was trying to explain but he cut me off and said in a perfectly confident voice:_

_"Easy. All you have to do is follow."_

_Then he flashed me that gorgeous smile and I knew that it would be hard for me to stop following. The dance felt like hours and seconds all at the same time. It seemed like I was in his arms forever but I had to leave them all to soon. However he didn't let go of my hand. He led me away and out a door. Suddenly I was all to aware it was just the two of us._

_"Crys," he whispered. And just him saying that sent shivers down my spine._

_I automatically looked down at my shoes. Anywhere away from those piercing. . . _

_I couldn't picture his eyes! The flash back consumed me again._

_He gently caressed her head back up to look at him and he kissed her. Her first kiss. And it felt perfect. This had the same effect on me as the dance did. It took forever and no time at all at the same time._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked._

_I didn't think, I didn't dout, and I definatly didn't hesitate._

_"Yes!" I practically squealed._

_In just a span of less than twenty minutes I went from being a nobody in the entire school my only friend being my next door neighbor who was the only one nice to me to being the girlfriend of my best friend. Relief seemed to fill his face. And that smile that I loved came back out. The rest of the dance was a blur between kisses and dancing and jealous looks from other girls. I thought nothing could ruin this night. I was completely wrong. When the dance was over we said good bye and he promised he would see me tomorrow. Then we went our separate ways. That was the last time I ever saw him. He disappeared without a trace. His parents, the police, everybody looked and nobody found him. He was gone leaving me an empty promise_.

Present

After that day I went into shock. I denied that part of my life and threw myself into my studies. I wouldn't/ couldn't look at another guy again. The worst part is that I can't remember his face or name. No matter how hard I try it's always fuzzy. After the day after the dance grief and shock overcame me and the result was forgetting him. I wouldn't eat or drink and was in a depressed state. I was hospitalized and given antideppresents. Finally after months of work the doctors kept me alive and the antideppresents did their work. The only two scars of the endeavor was an infixable heart and never being able to remember him. I know it sounds stupid and I was only in sixth grade but we had been best friends since we could walk. Sure he flirted with other girls but he also protected me from their jibes. He was there for me when no one else was. And suddenly he wasn't there either. I stood there staring at Gold and realized I wade a huge mistake. I did what any sensible person would do. I ran. And tears started streaming down my eyes leaving a bewildered Gold.

Blue's POV

"Come on White! Just one more!"

"That's what you said five laps ago!"

"But I mean it this time."

"That's what you said three laps ago!"

"Fine we can stop for the day."

The brunette's face lit up and a huge smile broke out across her face.

"Really? No extra push-ups or sprints?"

"I wasn't finished yet." I smiled evily to myself. "We can be done for forever. . . If you can get Black to ask you to the Christmas festival AND New Year's dance. Then your training will be complete."

White's face went from happy to excited to suspicious.

"What does this have to do with my training?"

"Oh White if only you knew. I have big plans for you. Remember the deal. He asks. You're off the hook." Then I took my leave very mysteriously I thought to myself with satisfaction.

White's POV

Big plans? What the Hell is that suppose to mean? On the plus side the work outs completely transformed my appearance. What was once a kind of almost translucent white skin is now a very nice shde of tan. That little bit of chubbyness both around the waist and on her face was gone. Her figure now resembled a woman's rather than a girl's now. In short, she was in the best shape of her life. The training also gave her fitness and stealth to match a ninja not to mention all the theiving lessons that have been drilled into her. Then the thought came. I haven't spent anytime with anyone other than Blue for the pass 3 months! I gathered up all my things and ran to the agency. On my approach there I knew something was different. There was another presence. The old White wouldn't have noticed but the new one did. I'm not talking about Black's presence. His has always been there. There was a girl's presence. My training kicked in. I carefully lowered my head onto the door so as not to make a sound.

"Yeah, I havn't seen her much. I'm getting a little worried." That was Black.

"The more time we have together then." That was the mystery girl."

"I guess but I haven't heard from her since around Thanksgiving and a long period of time before that.

"I'm sure she's fine. Now are we going to go or what?"

"Sure I'll go. A trip to the park is what I need right now. I've been behind this counter for so long. I could use some fresh air."

White realized that they were about to go through the door where she was listening. She quickly sprung into action and hid behind a rather large potted plant. Black walked out with another girl who even White had to admit was very pretty. She was holding his arm as they walked out the door. Naturally she followed them unnoticed. Things just got a lot more complicated.

Blue's POV

Damn. The traing with White took more time then I thought it would. 3 freaking months without planning ANYTHING! Of course I had to start right away by setting White after Black. However, I had a lot of work to do before anyone was going to make any type of play for their not so secret crushes. First things first. I need an accomplish. And. I knew exactly who to call on.

A/N I'm soooooo sorry for the delay. My life has bee so busy with grades, hoco, and sports. Plus the end if the quarter is coming fast. So idk how often I'll be able to post.

Until next time

zBomb!

Peace!


	15. Chapter 18

A/N I'm the worst updater ever! Those of you who have already counted me out and don't expect me to finish this story think again! Even if it takes me over two years I promise I'll at least tell you if I'm discontinuing the story. I was rereading some of my chapter and I must say the length and grammer is terrible. Part of it is laziness the other part is ignorance. I'm the worst speller I know! Anyway you don't care about that on to the storyI enjoy!

Ruby's POV

finding Blue is a lot harder than it sounds. Other than attending her classes it was like she went off the grid. I finally caught her while she was walking back to her dorm.

"Blue!" I called out, " I need a quick favor." Blue looked up and gestured for me to go on. "It's gunna sound strange and creepy but. . ." Blue listened without a word until I finished explaining my plan. "I've been asking around but haven't found anyone willing to do it and, well, you know everyone."

Blue laughed and said, "Sound like you either need a theif or a professional stalker." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "Lucky for you I know just the person. Two conditions: it's gunna cost ya and it's a secret."

Not a big surprise. Of course I'd have to pay and a lot of people like to keep their talents a secret. "Agreed!" I said enthusiastically. "So who's the person you've got in mind?"

"Me," she said simply.

Slightly taken aback, I tried not to show how surprised I was. Now that I thought about it, it actually made a lot of sense. "Name the price."

Blue thought for a while, "you sew right." It was a statement not a question. I nodded anyway. "Whenever I need an outfit you'll make me one so I don't have to go and buy one. In return I'll get the information you want. This is also super secret. Tell anyone and you'll regret it. Do we have a deal?" We shook on it. "Excellent, I'll tell you when I have the information."

Red's POV (man haven't done this in a while)

"Galvantula, rain dance!" My electric spider started breakdancing and rain began to pour down.

"Ha rain dance? Really Red is that the best you got? All it does is make sure my thunder doesn't miss." Black gloated. "Face it my manetric has you outmatched. You can' teven you your electric moves thanks to his ability lighting rod."

"Oh Black. When will you ever learn when to shut up and keep information to yourself." I challenged.

"Thunder!" Manetric let loose a huge wave of energy engulfing Galvantula. It did a bit of damage but things were still under control.

"Spider web now!"

"Dodge it Manetric."

"Haven't you heard of compound eyes?" Galventual's web wrapped around the electric dog who despite its best efforts couldn't evade it. "Now string shot!" Another web wrapped around Manetric.

"Black's smirk was wiped off his face as he saw the multiple webs wrapped around his pokemon. "Thunder again while the rain's still up!" Again it enevitably hit Galvantula head on.

"Sticky web! Finish the trap!" A third web wrapped around the Manetric locking it in place to where it couldn't even move anymore.

"One more thunder! Put everything you've got into it!" commanded Black. Another burst of lightning, admittably bigger than the last two, hit Galvantula. He was still standing but barly.

"Our turn! Galvantula, use the biggest thunder you've got!"

Black's smirk returned. "Forgetting something Red? Like maybe lightning rod!"

Red returned the smirk. Galvantula sent out a massive bolt of lightning at Manetric. Even if it wasn't raining it would have hit no problem thanks to all the webs it was wrapped in. Just before it was about to connect it started turning towards Manetrics tail. Right before it touched the tail it hit the webs that were now soaking wet thanks to the rain. Electricity enveloped Manetric's body amplified by the soaking wet webs. There was a huge explosion resulting in Manetric KO Black looked shocked.

"H-How? This was suppose to be an easy victory. We had the advantage. You weren't even suppose to be able to use electric type moves!" He returned his fainted pokemon.

"It's true that lightning rod was suppose to absorb it but in order to do so it would have to hit the tail. I intentionally put webs to act as a buffer to the tail. I used rain dance to soak the webs and make sure we didn't miss. The webs and water conducted the thunder attack and amplified it resulting in an insanely powerful thunder, enough to KO Manetric in one shot."

"Wow. And I thought I was good at battleing! Thanks for the training match. I have a feeling this years opening ceremony will be something to remember!"

"Ya. 8 days and counting. The festival's the best Especially the battle tournament."

"You only say that cuz you've won 5 years in a row! We all know how it's gunna end. You're gunna battle Green and it's gunna be super intense. Then it will come down to your last two pokemon and you'll barely win. Happens every year. But y'alls battles are memorable if nothing else. Remember when Charzard almost blew up the dorm!"

"Haha ya. I blam that on Gre. Though I admit winning does make it a little more enjoyable."

"Well I'm gunna go meet Flora at the café. I'm already late."

"I thought you always hang out with White."

"Well she's been really busy with Blue, and Flora was always keeping me company at the agency so we've been hanging out recently."

"Well have fun!"

"Will do Red! See ya later!"

I went to one of the abundant pokemon centers to heal Galvantula. Even though I wouldn't admit it, Black almost beat me. One more attack and Galvantula would've fainted and my attack was just barely enough to finish Manetric off. He was improving rapidly but still had a lot of strategy to catch up on. I decided to wonder around the park when I saw a familiar yellow ponytail.

"Hey, Yellow. I greeted. The petite girl was sitting by the edge of a small lake fishing. She turned around and greeted me. I went and sat down beside her. "So how's your weekend going?"

"U-ummm good I guess. Kinda lonly to be honest. Blue and White have been preoccupied and I don't know what' soing on with Crys and Saph. They're acting kinda strange, like they saw a ghost or something."

"Well lucky for you I'm here and I still owe you that shake from La King's. You wanna go now?"

Yellow considered it for a moment then said "defianitly. I'm bored out of my mind. I've been fished every weekend for a month and all I catch are magikarps."

I led the way with Yellow in tow. I'll admit I didn't take the quickest way but rather took off trails filled with flowers. We kept a light conversation about the Christmas festival and possible ideas for the Kanto day's activity. We finally made it to La King's which was deserted except for the employee behind the bar.

"Hey, Arrnald I greeted."

"'Sup Red. Who's your friend?"

"Yellow Arnald, Arnald Yellow. So what do you want Yellow?"

"Ummmmmm. I'll have a chocolate shake."

"Alright one large chocolate shake and one large red velvet shake please in the refillable cups."

Arnald happily obliged. He came back shortly with the shakes in hard plastic cups.

"Thanks," I called and left a pretty nice tip on the table after. I payed for the shakes.

Yellow and I walked around the park some with our shakes just talking about anything. It seemed almost natural.

"So red velvet?" Yellow asked.

"Ya, my favorite flavored anything ever since I was a little kid."

"Can I try some?"

"Only if I get some of yours!"

We traded cups and each took a drink out of the other's cup.

"Wow, that's a lot by petter than it sounds!" Yellow said.

I just laughed and we became silent. It was an awkward silence but a comfortable one where we just enjoyed being in each other's company. When it finally got dark I walked her to her dorm.

"This was fun." I said, "we should do it more often."

Yellow's cheeks turned red. "U-ummm ya that would be . . . nice."

"It's a deal" I said. "Next weekend I'll come and pick you up. How about Saturday. The day before the Opening Ceromony?"

She cocked her head to the side and thought, "I'd like that, a lot."

We said our good nights and I walked to my dorm. I'm not for sure or anything, but I think I just made a date with Yellow.

That' saw hen White approached me.

Blue's POV

Shit. This isn't good. I don't know if the deal I made Ruby was worth it. Ya I'm getting him and Sapphire together and getting free dresses out of it but at what cost? I could get expelled for the stunt I'm about to pull. Wait a second. Would they expel me? I mean we were kidnapped and brought here against our will. Would that even count as an expulsion if we want to get kicked out? No time to get all philosophical I had a job to do. On paper it was easy. Break into the file room through the air vents, find the USB containg Saph's history, copy it to my laptop and walk out the front door after pulling the fire alarm. Execution was a lot harder.

Things went wrong almost immediatly. The air vents only took me half way to the file room. Luckily no one saw me climbing out of a vent. I crept towards the file room. I managed to get in without being detected. It looks like my luck started kicking in because the room was deserted. I wasted no time getting to work. I located Saph folder. Inside was a lot of papers and a USB in a plastic baggie. While. I was transferring the files to my laptop I took pictures of the papers not bothering to read them. Time for that soon enough. That part went smoothly. I was just about to leave when something caught my eye. Red's name.

I repeated the process with him, then with Green, and one thing led to another and I recovered all my friends information. I took a look at my file and it was empty for some reason. Then the door on the far side started to open. I put my file back and hid behind a shelf. It was a security guard who entered. That's my luck in a nutsnutshell!

I forced myself to calm down. He was 20 yards away and didn't have a clear angle to see me. I had maybe 5 seconds before I was discovered. I looked down and saw an air vent at my feet. Wasting no time I almost dove into it. It was a dead end only leading to a fan. Luckily it was deep enough to hide my whole body. Unfortunately my head was the wrong way so I couldn't see anything. I relied on my other sences to tell me what was going on, and about 5 minutes later I heard the close. I took that as a sign of him leaving so I came out of my hiding spot. I ran to the closest door and exited through it. I was in a side hallway when I saw the fire alarm. I made sure no one was in the hallway and pushed it in. The effect was instantaneous. Panic erupted everywhere so it wasn't hard for me to leave. Especially since no one expected me to be there. I headed to the spot Ruby and. I agreed on. Sure enough he was there.

"So I assume you got it?"

"Did the fire alarm give me away?" I asked sarcastically. I handed him the USB with Saph's data on it. I had another one with everyone's information but no need to share that right now. "There were some papers too that I took the liberty of taking pictures of. I sent them to you on the way here."

"Thanks Blue. You're a life saver."

"And you're a creeper. Also my new dress designer. Speaking of which I need a dress for the New Year's Ball."

He nodded, "Am nippy a creeper! Ok maybe I am but you have no Idea how much this is killing me! I'll make you dress. Don't really have a choice anyway. Give me two weeks and it'll be ready."

I nodded. "Good luck with Saph!" I called while. I walked away.

White's POV

I watched the battle between Red and Black along with a huge crowd. As I expected there were oohs and aahs. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was to busy thinking of a plan to get him to ask me to the dance. After the battle ended I heard him talking to Red and Black mentioned the name Flora and the word café. I was in a lot more trouble than I thought. After the battle I followed Black. Stalkerish I know, but I had a mission to complete. I followed him to a little cofee shop near the park making sure to stay out of sight. He entered and a girl stood up to greet him. Something bubbled in my stomach. Ok I'll admit it. I was jealous. I could've see the, from my perch on the bench I steeled my nerves and entered the shop. My plan was simple pretend like I didn't notice them whiel I ordered and when I turned around I'd see her. Of course plans never go as planned.

"White? Oh my gosh it is you! I haven't seen you since like Thanksgiving apart from school!" Black practically shouted.

My face turned red. "I-I've been. . ." I hesitated looking for the right word. "Rediscovering myself," damn now I felt stupid. Having no other choice I went on. "I've been kinda down for a while and Blue's been kinda helping me. I'm sorry I haven't been by the agency. I just really needed some time to collect myself."

Black's face broke into a smile and he said, "you're all good Prez. Just maybe. I don't know hire more help or something?"

"Ahem." The girl I whom assumed Flora was said.

Black looked at her and said, "I almost forgot! White, Flora. Flora, White. Flora's been keeping me company at the agency."

Flora looked me over. I felt like I was being assessed. "So this is the White that Black has told me so much about."

"Oh ya Black and I have been friends ever since he got here and I bailed him out of. . . How much money was it?" I asked with a playful smile on my face. Black's face turned sheepish.

"Over 10,000 points."

"Ya we've been close ever since."

"Order for a Ms. white!" The clerk at the counter called.

I walked over and took my pumpkin-spiced expresso.

"It was nice seeing you Black. I promise I'll be at the agency almost full time now. We have the big Unova festival to advertise!"

"Awww come on White. You just got here! Come and sit with us. We have a lot to catch up on."

Flora's face turned into a scowl and if looks could kill I'd be dead. I wanted to stay more than I would like to admit. Unfortunately I had a ton of work to catch up on.

"Black you know I would love to honestly, but I cost the agency and you a lot. Enjoy the afternoon while I look after the agency."

White said her good-byes to a disappointed Black and an estatic Flora. On her way ou she thought she heard Black say 'I'd enjoy it a lot more if you stayed.' But that might have been wishful thinking.

A/N So a pretty long-ish chapter. The chapter will be steadily growing larger and larger. By the end of the story I'm hoping to have a 5000 word chapter. Sorry for all the errors, but I just wanted too get the chapter out. OCs will be debuting in the next chapter whenever that may be. If you want to send an OC PM me or put it in a review. Speaking of reviews you should definatly leave one because they motivate me.

R&amp;R

zBomb signing off!

Peace!


	16. Poke list-Final

**A/N Sorry for the false alarm. This is the final compiled poke list so you on't get lost next chapter. Tell me if you have any ideas on better pokemon . Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Their Pokemon are kinda always in flux as I change my mind way to often I'll try to keep it as stable as possible and if it does change I'll post a notification in the chapter.**

Red

Venosaur

Archanine

Talonflame

Absol-mega

Haxorus

Galvantula

Green

Charziard

Golurk

Conkeldurr

Hydreigon

Gyarados-mega

Nidoking

Blue

Braviary

Blastoise

Zorark

Scizor

Gengar-mega

Ninetails

Yellow

Pikachu

Dragonite

Gallade-mega

Milotic

Gardevoir

Nidoqueen

Gold

Tyflosion

Scarmory

Buffalant

Huntail

Tyrantrum

Aggron-mega

Crys

Maganium

Gardevoir-mega

Mienshao

Gorebyss

Aurorus

Poregon-Z

Ruby

Swampert

Swellow

Bisharp

Garchomp-mega

Chandalure

Heatran

Saph

Blaziken

Noivern

Shiftree

Lapras

Snorelax

Beedrill-mega

White

Serperior

Lucario-mega

Dragalge

Houndoom

Aegislash

Metagross

Black

Emboar

Staraptor

Manetric-mega

Gliscore

Clawitzer

Ferrothorn

Gray

Samarot

Pidgeot

Azumarill

Crowbat

Pyroar

Mawile-mega

Emerald

Sceptile

Rotom-wash

Rapidash

Metagross-mega

Greninja-black

Hydreigon

Silver

Feraligator

Toxicroak

Umbreon

Excadrill

Breloom

Houndoom-mega

X

Chesnaught

Togekiss

Magnezone

Rhyperior

Tyrantrum

Malmar

Y

Delfox

Dodrio

Luxray

Kingdra

Blissy

Klefki

Z

Greninja

Volcarona

Espeon

Clawizer

Tyranitar

Alakazam


	17. Date with Destiny

A/N So I'm back … finally. Are you ready for the best piece of literature ever written? If yes then you came to the wrong place. Thb I'm a terrible writer but it' sun so oh well!

Date Dec 16

Yellow's POV

Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!

Today was the day that Red and I are doing an "activity" which is the name I have taken to calling it. He called me earlier to tell me when he was picking me up(10:00) and to wear casual clothes which was good because I didn't have many options due to being kidnapped. I wore my everyday clothes (a yellow long sleeve shirt and blue jeans) and was battleing my hair trying to put it in a bun. Unfortunately it wasn't cooperating so I was forced to put in in my signature ponytail. I was deciding whether or not to put on make-up when my doorbell rang. Guess no make-up then. I went over and answered the door. Red was standing there in a black jacket with a red T-shirt underneath in black jeans. In short he looked like his usual amazing self.

"Shall we?" he asked and swept his hand in front of him for emphasis.

He offered me his arm which I wasted no time taking a hold of with my own.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see."

He led me through a part of the campus I had never been to. It ws almost like a countryside with the majority of the land bare of buildings and grass was very plentiful. The ground was also starting to slope up. It was slight at first but it rapidly began getting steeper and steeper. When we reached the top of the hill we were climbing I saw a picnic basket. Happiness ran through me.

"A picnic under a starry sky! Red I didn't know you were a romantic!"

"Not exactly a midnight picnic, but hey we have a battle tournament tomorrow."

"No it's perfect."

He started gettig out all the picnic supplies which includes but doesn't limit to sandwiches, peanut butter, bananas, Cheetos, Doritos, barbecue chips, strawberry jam, honey, apples, grapes, strawberries, and for dessert pudding.

"Woah this looks awesome!"

"Well I didn't know what kind of sandwiche, fruit, or chips you likes so I played it safe and covered most of the basics. Crys also helped out with some ideas."

"Well it looks great. You did an awesome job. I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks."

"Well only one way to find out." Red answered.

With that they both began eating. The sandwiches were really good even though he didn't bring turkey and cheese (her favorite) but she didn't have the heart to tell him. It was going perfectly til dessert. Yellow was really enjoying her pudding when all of a sudden Red stopped eating. He had a funny look in his eye and a strange smile. All of a sudden he took a spoonful of pudding and sent it flying at her face. It hit her on the forehead. Then he sent another and another and her right shoulder and left knee were covered in chocolate pudding. Yellow smiled and sent her own attack succefully hitting his cap, right arm, and nose. This went on till they were half covered in pudding. It would have gone on longer but they ran out. They were laughing uncontrollably until Red stopped all of a sudden and had a serious look on his face.

"Yellow," he said it in such a quiet voice that it sent shivers down my back. He started leaning in and I KNEW he was about to kiss me when suddenly Gold was there.

"Red! There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you! Do you know what time it is!"

"10:15?"

"No it's 2 in the morning! We have the battle tournament today! Everyone has been looking for you!"

"No way it can' be 2 that would mean we've been here for… 4 hours!"

"Ha we expected you back at… wait did you say WE" Then Gold noticed me for the first time. A huge grin broke it across his face. "Ooooohhhhh. Blue's gunna have a field day!"

Red and I looked at each other pure panick on our faces.

"G... Gold. You're not gunna tell her... Right?"

His mouth was in a huge grin. "Do you really want to owe ME a favor?"

I was taken aback but then saw the logic in what he was saying. He could almost be as bad as Blue sometimes plus he WAS kinda a pervert. I was about to answer when Red spoke up.

"You will NOT tell Blue and Yellow does not owe any favors or I will tell Blue about EVERY girl you've ever dated and the news WILL travel to Crys and you will have no chance what so ever with her."

Wow. I've never seen so mad before. Gold actually backed up with each word he yelled.

"W... Who says I want Crys anyway?" Gold tried to defend himself although even I could see it was a lie which is saying something.

Red gave him a stare that I can only hope that I will never be on the receiving end of because it was scary!

Gold opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out. He hesitantly turned his back and started to leave looking over his shoulder every two or three steps.

"Wow that was... AMAZING!" I cheered.

He looked relieved. "Well I'm just glad it worked. That would not be pretty if Blue found out."

"S...So I guess we should head back before someone else finds us."

"Yeah. The battle tournament is also tomorrow so I have to go to. I'll walk you back if you want."

"Considering the cercumstances I think it will be ether if you don't. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya."

We walked our separate ways and even given the less than perfect ending it was still the best night of my life. Or at least that I could remember. When I came back to the dorm it was abandoned. I was confused until I realized they were probably looking for me. I thought about calling them to let them know I'm ok but that would be asking for trouble so I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next day

Whites POV

Blue's bet was still on the forefront of my mind. My relationship with Black went back to normal even if Flora was at the agency 24/7 now. I've tried to bring up the dance multiple times but all he wants to talk about is that stupid tournament. OF COURSE! I quickly came up with a plan and started tracking down Black. It did'n,t take to long because he's always training when he's not at the agency.

"Hey, training for the tournament?"

"Oh hey White, yeah just trying to perfect a combination. What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing what you were doing."

"Oh well I was just finishing up so you wanna do something until tonight's opening ceremony?"

"Yeah sounds fun. What do you wanna do?"

"Well while you disappeared for all those months which by the way, you still haven't explained I actually explored a little."

"I told you, I did some training. You out of anyone would understand that."

"Anyway I found this cool place where you play a bunch of games. It's called 'Main Attraction'. It has bowling laser tag and a bunch of arcade games."

"Sounds good to me."

At Main Attraction

"So what should we do first?" I asked.

"How about bowling."

"Race ya!" I called and took off. Four months of training helped me leave him in the dust.

"No fair. You got a head start!" He complained. I just stuck my toungh out at him.

5 minutes later

"Ok so I'll go first" I said and took my 12 pound bowling ball and prepared to bowl.

"Why do you get to go first?"

I gave him a 'you're stupid' look and said "because I'm a lady duh!"

I rolled the ball and got a strike on my first try. "Beat that!" I challenged.

Black confidently walked up with his bowling ball and sent it whizzing down the lane. With a satisfying thunk it knocked them all down. He walked back and winked at me. Wait! What just happened! That is so not like him!

We each took turns bowling. It was really fun and I was getting all strikes but then again so was he. When we reached round 9 I was about to bowl when he snuck up beside me and poked my side. The ball still went straight but it hit dead on instead of a little to the left like I usually hit it. The result was a 7/10 split. I turned around to look at him. He was wistling nonchalantly.

"I am going to kill you!"

He just looked at me and started laughing. "That's the prez I know. You were scaring me for a little bit with all this new found athleticism."

I was taken aback not sure how to respond. I couldn't believe that he actually noticed because he never notices anything but he also insulted me.

"Are you saying I wasn't athletic before?"

He gave me his goofy grin and said, "just go bowl. We're almost finished anyway."

I took the ball and a deep breath, looked back and glared at his omnipresent smile and threw the ball like a shot put. It pegged the first pin, hit the back of the wall with a very loud crack and ricocheted off the wall and hit the other pin, got stuck in the gutter and rolled back to be collected by the machine. I turned around to a shocked Black and I smiled and stuck my tongue at him, again and walked back to the nochos he ordered earlier. I ended up losing because of that spare and he ended with a perfect game but He cheated so it did'nt really count.

We spent the rest of the time playing stupid arcade games that wasted all of Black's points but hey, they weren't mine. He was walking me back to my room so I could get ready for the tournament (much to his confusion why I wasn't already ready) when I asked him the question.

"Hey the battle tournament that's tonight is a big deal right?" That wasn't the question, just one leading up to it.

"Yeah, Red wins it every year but it's like deciding the best of the best battlers here."

"But you think you're gunna do good, right?"

"Hell yeah, I was the Unova champion."

"I'll make you a deal."

"Yeah? And what is that?"a

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "If I do better than you, then you have to ask me to the New Year's ball but if you do better than me, I'll give you 2 weeks off with pay."

He thought for a moment. I could tell my face was getting red and I started feeling stupid. Then he smiled and held out his hand and said, "Deal!" And we shook.

A/N Ok so I lied no Battleing in this halter just stupid couple stuff that led up to it. Also so for the really long wait but ORAS came out, Christmas came and I got lazy, I found emulators for my phone, and read other really good fa fictions. still accepting OCs and reviews. I'm combining old chapters because as someone pointed out they are too short. This was suppose to be for the week that led up to Christmas but obviously that didn't work so RnR.

zBomb signing off

Peace!


	18. Come One! Come All! Let's Battle!

A/N Red and Yellow are not " officially" dating but Red asked her out on a date at the restaurant with the milkshakes. Just clearing up any confusion. So here is the first chapter in the Cgristmas festival series.

Recap: Ruby has to battle due to a deal with Saph and White made a bet with Black that. If she wins, Black has to ask her to the New Years ball.

Ruby's POV

BLAH BLAH BLAH the speaker was saying the same old introduction that they give every year about trying your hardest and the rules such as it's single elimination but I wasn't paying attention because I was to busy freaking out about having to battle. then I heard "The brackets have been posted on every wall and should have been handed out to every student by now. The tournament starts in 15 minutes. I hereby declare this year's battle tournament OPEN!" Lots of cheers went up but dread was filling on me as the voice faded. I finally looked down at the bracket hoping for a really hard oppent that could actually beat me. Due to how many people are participating the list was quite long but I finally found my name. I silently rejoiced. They put me against Yellow first who always forfeits. Then I would either face someone named Keith or someone named Albert.

15 minutes later

Yellow and I took our positions. The referee was about to explain the rules of the battle when Yellow spoke up and told him that she forfeits. The ref sweat dropped and declared me the winner. I already broke my record in the 7 years I have attended this tournament. I shook hands with Yellow and I went to see Saph's fight.

White's POV

I took my place in the battle holding my Lucario's pokeball at the ready. my opponent, Joey was way to excited and was currently jumping up and down. The referee told us that it was the second round and that it was a single pokemon match first to be KOed lost and was eleminated. We shook hands and Joey told me, "my ratatta is in the top 10%, you are definitly going to lose." I sweat dropped and tried my hardest not to facepalm. He just gave away his pokemon. Not that it would make a difference, but still.

"Go Rattata!"

"Go Obi!"

My Lucario raised an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged.

"Aurosphere!" The attack never misses, has great power, and was super effective plus the opponent was a Rattata. It fainted in one shot. Another round won.

Red's POV

"Good game." I shook my opponents hand.

The part that I kept to myself was that it wasn't a good match. The guy was terrible, or at least compared to me. Then again I could count the people who could give me a run for my money in this tournament on one hand. I checked the bracket to see who I faced next, but of course I hadn't updated it yet. Since this was the end of prelims I still haven't faught a serious opponent. The people who put it together learned a long time ago to separate the battlers at least until prelims were over. Now that I think about it, they always place me and Green at the opposite ends of the bracket. Talk about catering to public appeal. The third and last round of prelims going to start in 5 minutes and I still haven't figured out who my opopponent is. I went to the front where the updated bracket was posted on a projected screen. Only 64 people remained. I found my nameand next to it read CRYSTAL STERLING. Well, things just got interesting.

I made my way to the battle field I was assigned. Crys was already there and our referee was talking to her. I caught Crys' eye and waved. She waved back and the ref noticed me for the first time. He turned and I saw his face clearly. It was Gold.

"Got out all ready?" I teased him.

"Yeah. Remember White? Well she's a lot tougher than she looks. Her Lucario is something else."

"So how did you become a ref?"

"Well I lost the third round to Whie and sense I was in the 1st group and a ref had an accident I volunteered. Turns out people would rather battle than ref, so here I am. Let's get this show on the road. You know the rules. START!"

"Go Dash!" I called out my Arcainine.

"We can do this Didgit!" Crys called out her Poregone-Z.

"Start!" Gold called.

"Extremespeed followed with a stomp."

"Dodge with teleport and use tri-attack."

Perfect

"Substitute followed by Close Combat!"

"Abort! Dodge! Get out of there!" Crys commanded but it was in vain. My Arcanine had already pummeled Didgit who was now unconscious. she returned it and thanked it for its battle.

"Use your next pokemon." Gold called.

"Um Gold, that's the end. It's a single round match. That would be breaking the rules."

"Breaking? No we're just bending them a little. Right Red?"

Well I was eager for a challenge.

"Sure. I'm game."

Crys looked back and forth between us and shrugged.

"Go Chuck Norris!" she threw an ultra ball and a Meinshao came out.

"Aura sphere!" She called. A blue energy ball formed in between its hands and it shot out at Arcanine.

"Out run it with extremespeed!"

"Keep up the aura spheres!" The Meinshao sent more blue energy all sat Dash who couldn't dodge them but could out run them. They joined together to make a giant aura sphere, and it was right on his tail.

"Bounce over the Meinshao!" Dash took a huge leap over Chick Norris, who was charging yet another aura sphere, and kept running. The big ball of energy kept going still trying to follow Dash but Meinshao was in between the it and Dash and it ran into Chuck Norris instead. When the smoke cleared we saw that the Meinshao was unconscious. The only thing that can stop Chuck Norris is himself.

"Send out your next pokemon Crys." Gold said with a smirk.

"How about no! I've had enough. Thanks for the battle Red." She shook my hand.

"Yeah it was fun. Good job Crys. That was the best battle I've had all day."

"Well, I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines so look for me!" she called as she walked away.

"See-ya Red. Good luck!" Gold followed after Crys."

The intercom clicked on

-That concludes the preliminary rounds. If you are still in congratulation. The next set of rounds will be a triple battle. We will now take a short break. The tournament will resume in 30 minutes. -click.

I went to go heal Dash when I spotted a familiar ponytail.

"Hey White," I called.

She turned around and saw me.

"Oh hey Red, what's up?"

I just saw Gold. Sounds like he had his ass handed to him by you."

"Well he said he would take it easy on me and used his Aggron. Not the best idea against a Lucario."

White's POV

"That sounds so like him. So who are you Battleing next?" Red asked.

"Someone named Platnum. You know her?"

"I know of her. She's a softmore protégée. She'so probably one of the best battlers here. She made it to the semi finals last year but Green beat her. She has a pretty tough Alakazam."

"Oh, well it will be fun then. So far all of my challenges haven't been challenging."

"You can say that again. This used to be a lot more fun."

"And who are you Battleing next?"

"I'm taking on Gray actually. He's a friend of yours, no?"

"Yeah. We go way back. Although I havn't seen him recently. I think he's working on some sort of project for engineering."

"Cool. Well only 32 people left. Both Ruby and Saph are still in which is odd because Ruby ALWAYS forfeits the first round."

"Well I didn't expect to get this far so I guess anything can happen."

"Well Green is up against Emerald. That'll be interesting. Emerald is one of the biggest contenders for the finals."

I looked for Black's name and started laughing. Oh this was absolutely perfect. Red gave me a weird look, so I elaborated. "Black's going against Flora. She has a not so secret crush on him."

"Oh well that's unfortunate for her."

I nodded, but I couldn't get the smile off my face.

The intercom clicked on.

-The first round of the secondary rounds is about to begin. Please make your way to the battle stations assigned.

Click

I said good bye to Red and made my way to my battle. I walked in to see that the ref was there but no one else. The ref walked over so I could confirm that I was me. A few minutes later a girl walked up and had to boys flanking her. One was blonde and tall the other was a little shorter and had brown hair. She said something to them and pointed at the ref. the taller one walked over and told him something I couldn't make out. He nodded and said.

"On the left we have Platnium Bertlez. One the right we have White Hathaway. Choose 3 pokemon. First one to knock out all three is the winner. No substitutions and it is a triple battle. The loser is eleminated. Ready? Begin!"

The way I see it, to many people have seen my Lucario and she looks like she knows what she is doing so I wasn't about to use Obi. The only thing I knew about her was that she owned an Alakazam and was really good. I made my decision and released my pokemon.

"Go Copper, Templer, and Dragweed." A Houndoom, Aegislash, and Dragalge appeared in front of me.

Platnium already released her pokemon. She had a Gengar, a Persian, and of course, an Alakazam.

"Copper, keep that Alakazam away from Templer and especially Dragweed. Templer, sacred sword on the Persian then shadow sneak the Gengar. Dragweed, shadow all on the Gengar. That thing is going down."

Templer put his shield away and unsheathed his sword. He swung it but Platnium called out her command. The Persian pounced right through my Ageislash and fired a shadowball point blank. Luckily it hit the shield which was on its back so it could at least stand and keep fighting, but it still took a bunch of damage. This time Templer caught the Persian on its leg, leaving a satisfying crunch and a Persian severely crippled. Then it faded into the shadow towards the Gengar which was across the field. The ghost was now fighting a winning battle against Dragweed but Templer caught it in the shadows by surprise, giving it a pulse of dark energy at the end of its shadow sneak. The Persian limped its way over to provide range support. I could tell that her pokemon were stronger so I had to get in surprise attacks and keep the numbers in my favor. I turned my attention to my Houndoom who was doing beautifully. Alakazam could see his teammates were out numbered 2 to 1 1/2. He tried to teleport to them but my Houndoom left on him and it was impossible to teleport with a dark pokemon. He tried to get in a focus blast but Copper dodged with ease. Even though Copper had the obvious advantage, it was all it could do to keep the thing from escaping and aiding its teammates. The Gengar and Templer were playing a very dangerous game of tag in the shadows with Dargweed and Persian sending projectiles at each other. It appears that something managed to cripple my Dragalge so that. It wasn't as mobile as it should be.

"Sludge bomb," I yelled to Dragweed. "Full blast. End this now!"

He charged a sludge bomb for what seemed like forever. The Persian took the opening and sent another shadow ball at it. He still was conscious but only just. He then spat out a barrage of very toxic poison all over the Persian. He squealed and started turning in circled absolutly panicked. Platnium reluctantly returned him. She gestured to her Alakazam who managed to dodge Copper's pounce and teleported over. Right behind Dragweed. He charged a shadow ball. Wait... Why not a psychic. Then it dawned on me. Dragweed was the bait.

"No Aegislash don't!" I called but it was to late. The Gengar was safely in the shadows well everything besides its hands who had grasped Dragalge's tail keeping it in place. Aegislash, seeing the danger left in front. The shadow ball hit him point blank, but this was a huge special attacker, not a Persian. The shield took some of the hit but about half still hit him in the face. I could tell he was barly standing, but before he could retaliate the Alakazam teleported away again. Instead of hitting the Alakazam, it changed targets and hit the Gengar who was still in the shadows. It was to much and the Gengar fainted. It was now a 3-1 situation, but two of my pokemon were almost collapsed. I turned to pay attention to my Houndoom just in time to see a huge explosion. The very edge of the focus blast grazed Copper. It didn't take a huge amount of damage but it was still enough to throw him to the ground. Platnium took the opprotunity to teleport back to my other two pokemon. It sent two psychics out of both of its spoons and knocked them both out with a flick of each wrist. Now it was one on one.

"Alright Copper. It won't be distracted anymore, you have its full attention. No more psychic moves. You have to get in close."

"Focus blast the living crap out of it Kaz!"

"Protect and use Torment Copper!"

"He but up a protective barrier which the barrage of focus blasts ran into. It wouldn't hold long though. Copper started mocking Alakazam and stuck its out its tongue. It noticeably aggravated the Alakazam, and the next focus blast never left the spoons. Just in time because the one before it shattered the protect. The two started moving in circles.

"Crunch Copper."

"Disable now!"

The Houndoom left at the Alakazam and bounded on top of it pinning it, but it seemed at if its teeth retracted into its mouth making it unable to finish the attack.

"Flamethrower!"

"Role Play!"

The flamethrower hit the Alakazam in full force but it did... Nothing. In fact it looked, more powerful.

"Charge Beam!"

Uh-oh

My Houndoom went flying back and hit the wall. However it wasn't nearly out.

"Focus Blast"

He lept away easily. The move didn't have very good agility to begin with plus Copper had impeccable speed.

I was about to use another flamethrower, but then it clicked. It copied Copper's Flash Fire and powered up because of the first flamethrower and again because of the Chargebeam. Copper couldn't get hit again.

"Kaz, use recover!"

Oh HELL no!"

"Embargo!"

The Alakazam started to glow white, but Copper growled at it and it stopped at once.

"Chargebeam!"

"Faint Attack now!"

The Chargebeam came so close to Copper that I thought it was going to hit him. Then he vanished leaving the smell of burnt hair that the electricity managed to hit. He appeared behind and bashed into it. HARD.

The Alakazam fell to the floor, it's spoons folling out of its hands.

"Thunder punch behind you!"

"Faint Attack!" Wait... Oh crap.

The two attacks collided causing a big explosion. The two Pokemon were sent flying away.

"Come on Copper! Get up! You can do it!"

My Houndoom struggled to its feet. I could hear Platnium calling to her Alakazam and getting the same results. I heard a loud 'shrink' as Copper's teeth came out again. The Alakazam seemed more calm as well. Disable and tourment had worn off.

"Focus Blast!"

"Crunch!"

Alakazam started charging his blast as Copper lept at him.

Copper got there first and swiped its feet causing the focus blast to go wide.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Crunch again!"

The punch caught Copper in the stomach and the crunch connected on the torso. Both stumbled back trying to stay up right. They seemed to have a starring contest. Alakazam winced and went down.

Alakazam is unable to battle. White Hathaway is the winner. I nodded and went to shake Platnium's hand. She smiled and said.

"Next time it will be different. You got lucky with that last match up. Still, not a lot of pokemon can take out my Alakazam."

I could tell this wasn't bragging, just stating the facts.

"That was the best match I ever had! You are a very formidable opponent. I look forward to more battles with you." I said. And I meant it.

"Just make it as far as you can for me ok?"

"Deal."l I said and we shook.

I went to go find Black. unfortunately he wasn't there watching me. Actually almost nobody was. Interesting. That was a very long battle for a three on three so there should have been more people. Then I saw a huge thunderbolt filled the air. I rushed to see what it was. The answer: Emerald's Rotom Wash's thunder narrowly missing Green's Conkeldurr.

"Finish it Conkeldurr! Use fling!" The giant pokemon took its cement pillar and chucked it at the Rotom. It connected sending the little pokemon crashing against the wall, knocking it unconscious.

"The winner is Green!" The ref declared. The crowd roared in excitement.

The Intercom clicked on but had to wait a while for the shouting quieted.

-That concludes the first round. Only 16 participants are left. Round two will take place in 30 minutes. The results are posted on the projector.

Click

A sea of bodies ran towards the projector. It was a slide show of who beat who and the last stike of the battle.

The first was of Black against Flora. His Emboar's flamethrower, Clawizer's ice beam, and Manetric's thunderbolt all hit Flora's Florette KOing it,

A Wheezing used Sludgebomb on a Cacturn.

The next was of Red's Talonflame hitting Gray's Pidgeot with a brave bird.

I saw a Shiftree hit a Quagsire with a solar sam

A Flareon used overheat on a Scizor.

Following was of a junior named X and his Malmar bashing a Hypno.

Someone's Mightyenna used a slash on a Peliper.

Then we saw a senior named Silver and his Feraligator unleashing an Icebeam point blank at a Tanglegrowth

A Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee were fighting and were evenly matched until the Hitmonlee scored a lucky critical hit and was victorious.

It switched to Ruby's Chandelore hitting an Arbok with a powered up flamethrower.

It shoes a tiny girl's Blissy using a seismic toss on a Greninja.

Saph's Granbull filled the screen as it was using a dazzling gleam on a Flygon KOing it.

Someone's Spiritomb used a shadow ball on a Dusknoir.

A kid I recognized as Z had out a Volcaona who used inferno on a Lucario.

It then showed my battle and my gambit as my Houndoom bit into Alakazam's torso. I cringed as its hand thrust into Copper's stomach, but in the end the Alakazam went down.

It then showed Green's Conkeldurr throwing its cement pillar at the Rotom.

The crowd was cheering like crazy. The little girl with the Blissy was actually lifted up. I heard someone say something about her being the youngest person to ever make it to the second round of the playoffs (she couldn't be more than 6). Everyone was shaking my hand saying Congrats or something like that. I guess I really was the underdog. The bracket was displayed on the boared. I let out a tiny gasp. I was facing Red. Well I got this far, no point in giving up now. I went to go find Ruby. He was the other underdog whom no one expected to get in the secondary rounds. I couldn't believe it. Only 16 people left and I was one of them. i finally saw his familiar white hat that was quite distinguishable.

"Hey!" I called. "Ruby!" His name got his attention and he finally spotted me.

"Hey fellow underdog!" He greeted. "How is it to be with the big dogs now?"

"Eh it's not all its talked up to be. I expected something more... Spectacular than a slideshow."

"Well last year there was confetti and a slideshow but it was too big of a mess so they cancelled it this year."

"You know I was here last year right?" I teased.

He shrugged and said, "I just wish I would get someone who isn't a push over so I can lose and stop battling."

"Why not forfeit?"

"I have a deal with Saph." He seemed like he wasn't going to say anymore.

"Well I have a bet with Black and after I go further than him I'm forfeiting. This isn't to my liking. I spent the last 4 years here and only about 30 people knew my name. Now everyone's in my personal space."

"I can sympathize with that."

The intercom clicked on

-Remaining contestants please make your way to the battle fields. The battles will start in 5 minutes.

Click

I made my way to battle field 1 because Red was seated number one. I checked in with the ref who also healed my pokemon. Red took his place as well.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

Red sent out an Arcanine, Krookadile, and Galvantula.

I realesed my Lucario, Serperior, and Aegislash.

I didn't even hear what Red called but all of a sudden his Arcanine was on top of my Aegislash who was just able to get into the shadows before getting hit by the flareblitze. First things first, I need to get rid of that Arcanine. It's way to fast.

"Lucario start blasting the Rcanine with Auraspheres, Serperior, leaf tornado on the Krookadile, Aegislash, see if you can' trip up that Arcanine."

I could see Red's smile from across the field.

He said, "you know what to do dash." The Arcanine nodded and sped off as the Auraspheres followed. My Serperior had the Krookadile cornered for the moment. Leaf Storm was actually a gift, my ace in the hole. My Serperior's ability was Controversy. Every one it used made the next more powerful. My Aegislash was in the shadows trying to trip the Arcanine but to no avail. It was sure footed.

A thunder came down on top of Serperior. Luckily it didn't paralysis it, but it did distract it enough to get the Krookadile out of the rock hiding place it made. Meanwhile the Arcanine was still playing it's dangerous keep-away game fro Obi and Templer. He has quite the ball of energy following him. Luckily for me I know Crystal and what happened last time. I studied Red as I knew he was about to give ther order... there the finger snap.

"Now!" I called to my Aegislash and Lucario.

As predicted, the Arcanine tried to bound on my Lucario, but got an Aegislash shield instead. The Aurasphrere harmlessly was absorbed into the shield.

"Sacred Sword!" I called out. There was no way for it to miss ring that close. The Arcanine flew across to the far side where Obi was waiting.

"Bone Rush!"

Obi took a bone from who knows where, and started beating the crap out of the Arcanine until it became unconscious.

Meanwhile, my Serperior wasn't as fortunate. It managed to keep the Krookadile back but the Galvanyula was unstopable. Thanks to its compound eyes and wide lense, almost every Attack was guaranteed to hit. The poor thing was taking silver winds, thunders, and was caught in so many webs that I couldn't count them. The only thing keeping them at bay enough to where it wasn't completely dominated was the fact that it had used Leaf Storm and Leaf Tornado so many times that she was cover in a leaf twister.

Templer, het her out of there!"

"Oh Hell no! Use Bug Buzz!"

It let out a high frequency cry that made me cover my ears. It was so loud that it pierced through the twister sounds. I looked at Red who had put in a pair of ear plugs and saw that his Krookadile escaped under ground. Meanwhile, my Aegislash was immobile, but not taking any damage, same with my Lucario. However, my Serperior was taking massive amounts. It was writhe ring in agony, and I couldn't watch it any longer because I was very aware about how sensitive its hearing is, so I returned it. Now it was 2-2. Time to take out that Krookadile.

As soon as I thought that, the damn thing burst from below Obi and sent him flying twards the wrapped it to the ground, making it imobile. Meanwhile the Krookadile used Bulldozer on my Aegislash, who was still in Attack stance. Again, it aimed for Galvantula who tied it down. The for some reason, Red returned his Galvantula.

"Use earthquake Krookadile!"

The whole gym started to rumble, but the battle fields were suited for these kind of attacks so we were actually on a raised platform that was not connected to the ground beside it but rather came up from the ground. As a result the quake stayed in our battle field. Both my pokemon fainted on the spot. Oh well. I didn't expect to make it this far. Although now I have to hope Black loses otherwise I lose my bet. I shook hands with Red. Almost all the battles were going on. I found Black battleing Silver. They were both down to one pokemon. Black was commanding a Gliscore, and Silver had an Exedrill. Both were clearly exhausted but we're still slamming into each other. Silver had his Excadrill use magnet rise followed by a drill run, so he was on level turf with the Gliscore. It hit the Gliscore in to abdomen causing it to faint. Black shook hands with Silver. Determined to catch at least one more match, I went to find Green. He was batteling a boy with brown hair and brown eye. Green still had three pokemon: a hydreigon, Nideoking, and a Gyrados. The other boy had an Emgola and a ...Magicarp? Scratch that. Just the Magicarp. The Gyrados just took down the Emgola. The Magicarp was rubbing against the floor, almost like it was humping it. I also noticed a sock on the tail. Then the Magicarp jumped at the Gyrados and touched the sock to the giant beast. Electricity crackled and the Gyrados went down. Green's other two Pokemon were stunned into shock. The bow however was not. I heard an order that I could've sworn was splash and sure enough, the Magicarp started spacing out on the ground. Then, all of a sudden, it leaped into Nideoking's mouth and went... down its through. Did it just commit suicide? For some reason the Nideoking was grabbing its throat. It's face turned blue and it passed out. Then the Magicarp wiggled its way out. Now it was a 1-1 battle. Green ordered his Hygreigon to use Tri-attack. Itconnected and fainted the Magicarp in one shot. At least it was integrating if not stupid.

"Hey!" A voice behind me called. I turned to see Black. "Did you see my match? He asked.

"Yeah. I caught the very end. The magnet rise was a clever move on Silver's part. "

"Yeah didn't expect an aerial attack from a ground pokemon other than Shank."

"So I guess no one won the bet." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah life goes on."

"So how did your battle with Flora go?"

"She was beyond easy. She didn't belong in the secondary rounds. Although I have a feeling the Acadamy wouldn't kidnapp her unless she was important so I guess battleing is just not her talent."

"How did she take the loss."

"Oh, I think she expected it. No tears or anything. Thank goodness."

"So how do you feel abo-"

The intercom came on

-And that concludes the second round of the secondary part of the tournament. The results and brackets will be posted on the projector.

Click

Everyone (including Black and myself) ran toward the projector. Eight video clips appeared.

First we saw Ruby's Swellow Brave Bird the Blissy.

Then Saph's Blaziken Sky Uppercut the Hitmonlee.

Then we saw the guy with the Mightyenna Crunch an Espeon

It then showed Red's Earthquake KOing my two Pokemon.

Silver's Excadrill was seen using magnet rise and then drill run to KO Black's Gliscore.

Then it showed Z and his Greninja take down a Spiritomb with an Icebeam.

Next, Green's Hydreigon's Tri-attack was seen hitting a Magicarp which earned a few snickers.

Finally, we saw X use his Rhyperior to KO the Flareon with a stone edge.

After that a bracket replaced the clips. There were only 8 people left.

The match ups were: Red vs Saph, Green vs Ruby, Silver vs Shadow(the guy with the Mightyenna), and X vs Z. The projector had a countdown timer of ten minutes. I took Black and looked for Gray, but he already left, sowe went ahead and found seats to watch Red and Saph's fight.

Red sent out his Haxorus, Venosaur, and Talonflame.

Saph sent out her Shiftree, Lapris, and Snorelax.

I was to far away to hear any commands given but the pokemon were blown up on a jumbotron so I could at least see what's happening. The Talonflame and Venosaur were tag teaming the Lapris who was alternately using Hydropump and Icebeam. Meanwhile the Haxorus wasn't having any trouble fighting the Shiftree and Snorlax. It was using its Dual Chop to keep them both at bay at the same time. Finally the Lapras faltered and was hit by a Razor Leaf from Red's Venosaur, which knocked it down. The Talonflame followed up with a Solarbeam to finish it off. Now it was a 3-2 battle. Shiftree started pushing back the Haxorus with Fury Swipes. I saw what she was trying to do. Unfortunately, so did Red. She pushed the Haxorus towards her Snorelax. Then Saph ordered her Snorleax to use Body Slam on both of them. Red just ordered Haxorus to use dig. The attack ended hitting Shiftree, but at an angle to where it didn't take the full damage. Then Saph ordered the Snorelax to use Earthquake. The Haxorus took a bunch of Damage, but the Shiftree didn't get away unscathed either. The Venosaur also took a bunch of damage. However, he looked re-energized. I realized that he had been using Syntheisis so he actually had regained HP between the Lapras' KO and the earthquake. The Haxorus came out under the Shiftree that knocked it out. The Talonflame used Bravebird that connected to the Snorelax,but didn't do much. The Snorelax used another Eathquake causing the Haxorus to faint and more damage to the Venosaur. For the next half hour, Snorelax tried to hit the two Pokemon who repeatably hit it then went just out of reach before being hit. Everytime the Snorelax was getting tired, he took a rest, and everytime the recoil from a Bravebird or double-edge became to much, Red's pokemon used roost/synthesis. It finally ended when Venosaur used a crazy powerful grass move that I didn't recognize. The roots started bashing the poor pokemon around, effectively fainting it.

After the battle ended, the intercom clicked on

-that concludes the third battles of the of the secondary rounds. The slide show on the projector will now show the results and the match-ups for the next round.

Click.

Everyone rushed towards the projector. This time it only showed four battles.

First we sawSilver's Breloom Mach punch Shadow's Weivile.

Next it showed Z's Tyranitar use a Brick Break on X's Tyrantrum.

Then the screen split in two as it showed both Red and Green's battles simultaneously. It showed an up close picture of Red's Venosaur and Green's Charizard. The Venosaur used the crazy root smack move on Saph's Snorelax and Green's Charizard use a move that looked like a Flamethrower on steroids. You know the finale of the Avatar the Last Airbender series, and how the Firenation was powered by that giant comet? It was equal to or greater than that fire bending move. It completely enveloped Ruby's Garchomp leaving a big explosion and a fainted Garchomp. The crowd started to go crazy and were screaming Red and Green's names. It took awhile for everyone to calm down but eventually it turned into loud talking instead of screaming. They posted the match-ups, and surprise surprise it was Red vs Silver and Green vs Z. the staff couldn't have their big showdown to soon, now could they? I watched Red last time, so I decided to watch Green this time. I made my way over to Battle field two where Green's battle was even though it wouldn't start until 30 minutes. It was going to be packed. Not as much as Red's would, but there would still be people standing. I sat with Black again.

"So do you know what Gray is working on?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied being unhelpful on purpose.

"What is it?"

"I'd tell ya but then I'd have to kill ya. And seeing as I don't want to do that I can't tell ya."

"Will I find out eventually?"

"Yeah, when it's finished. I actually help him out from time to time. It's gunna be big. It's tricky buisness though, he's missing one crucial piece of information, but after he has that he'll be able to make them fairly easy."

I was about to ask what he meant by that when the crowd stood up and started cheering. In order to I had to stand up. I heard one word spoken by the ref before the crowd started going crazy.

"Begin!"

Green's POV

I could feel about 200 eyes on me as sent out my three pokemon: my Golurk, Gyrados, and Conkeldurr. Z sent out his Espeon, Cloyster, and Tyranitar. Upon the Tyranitar's release a sandstorm filled the arena.

"Conkeldurr, make quick work of the Tyranitar. Gyrados, thunderbolt on the Cloyster, whatever you do, do NOT let him set up his Shell Smash. And Golurk, give that Espeon Hell. Attacking moves only."

My Conkeldurr hit the Tyranitar at blinding speed with a Mach punch. As soon as it connected, Conkeldurr caught on fire due to its flame orb. The Tyranitar took it like a champ and retaliated with a Stone Edge. It knocked Conkeldurr back, but he quickly got back up and flung his cement beams at the Tyranitar. however he missed because of the sandstorm. The two charged at each other and started wrestling. My Gyrados and the Cloyster were exchanging Rock Blasts and Thunderbolts. As a result a lot of explosions were in the middle of the area. My Golurk and the Espeon were plaing a lethal game of hide-and-seek. Golurk was using Shadow Sneak and Espeon was using Teleport. Every now and then, Espeon would launch a Shadow Ball and Golurk would try to get in a Shadow Punch. Time for my ace in the whole. I could tell my Gyrados was fighting a losing battle as the Cloyster was gaining ground slowly but surly. My Conkeldurr was evenly matched with the Tyranitar despite the type difference. That left me with taking out the Espeon, and I new how to just that.

"Shadow Sneak followed by a Phantom Force!"

My Golurk sunk into the shadows and didn't surface leaving a confused Espeon. Then my Golurk came out of nowhere and trucked the Espeaon, then Shadow Punched it while it was down. Then it vanished again as Epeaon struggled up. It made it to its feet just in time to be trucked from the other side. A Shadow Punch to the head was enough to knock it unconscious. My Golurk made its way to help my Gyrados, but it was too late. The Gyrados' thunderbolt hit 4 out of the 5 rocks but the last one hit him, leaving him in a daze. Another 5 rocks blasted into my Gyrados. He buckled and was blown to the floor. Another five rapidly hit his head this time and he was knocked out. I returned him. Now it was 2-2.

"Conkeldurr, use Detect! Golurk, use Earthquake!"

My Golurk slammed the ground with his fists causing a huge earthquake. My Conkeldurr saw where each shift and crack were going to appear and dodged accordingly. The Cloyster was shaken up but didn't sustain anything serious. The Tyranitar got thrown off its feet and crashed into the wall.

"Power-up-Punch!"

My Conkeldurr's fist started flowing as he swung it into the Tyranitar's chest then he followed with a Low Kick. The Tyranitar got up and lifted its foot. My Conkeldurr was still using Detect and put a wide guard over himself and my Golurk. The earth shook again and only the Cloyster took damage. Cloyster looked ticked off and used Surf. However, the Wide Guard was still over my team and all the Surf did was crash into the Tyranitar, causing him to faint.

"Mach Punch and Dynamic Punch!" I ordered my two Pokemon. They rushed the Closyster who was still dazed from the two Earthquakes. They punched and pummeled him till he fainted.

Too bad for Z that his Pokemon turned on each other. He would've been hard to beat.

I went and shook his hand and went to see Red's battle which was on the jumbotron. I ignored all the cheering and chanting that my win caused. I just wanted to see the end of Red's battle. I caught the last couple of moves. Red had out his Arcanine and Krookadile and Silver had out his Feraligator. He was spamming surf, but Krookadile used dig and Arcanine lept and tackled the Feraligator succefully avoiding the attack and throwing him off balance. The Kookadile smashed him from below and used a dragon claw to send him crashing against the wall. The Feraligator stumbled up and used a Hydropump at the Arcanine who avoided with Extremespeed and barreled into him throwing him to the ground once more. The Krookadile used Crunch effectively KOing the Feraligator. As expected, Red won.

The intercom clicked on

-the results are in. Give a hand to our two finalists: Red...

the crowd erupted into a cheer so you couldn't even hear my name. Not that I cared or anything.

-replays will be projected on the big screen.

Click

Since I had seen the end of both battles and knew the match-up I didn't go to the projector but rather went to find Red. Instead I got an energetic Blue.

"Hey Green congrats on getting this far!" She said happily.

"Oh, uh thanks? I guess." Damn that sounded stupid.

Her faced darkened and I immediately felt bad, but I tried not to show it. I had to look tough, I had to BE tough. I was about to go into the finals again and this time I was determined not to lose.

"So, uh I guess I'll be watching. Good luck." She said then walked away.

-Man I really had a way with girls didn't I?

I made my way to battlefield 1 where I had my team healed up. Red was already there.

"Hey. Ready for the finals? 6 years in a row. Damn I feel old now." He joked.

"This has to be some kind of record. The same two people in the finals 6 times in a row? How Is that even possible? Every year we were put at the opposite ends of the bracket."

"2 words my friend: Public Entertainment."

I smirked.

-He was right of course. Although he could be dense, Red wasn't stupid. After the first year, they arranged it on purpose to attract more interest. It was no secret or gamble about who the finalists were going to be. Even the winner was mostly predetermined. Although if I had any say, that would change.

The Ref came and told us to take our places. I walked to my end and Red his.

"This is the finals of the tournament," the ref said, "it will be a 6 vs 6 single battle with no substitutions; winner takes all. I want a clean, fair fight. No maiming or inflicting unrepairable damage. No cheap shots at the other trainer. Now that I have that worthless speech out of the way. BEGIN!

I released my Nideoking and Red released his Krookadile.

-A strength test? I can play that game. First things first though.

"Toxic!" I commanded.

"Bulldoze!" Red called out.

My Nidoking stuck one of its quills in his Krookodile's stomach as he Bulldozed my Nidoking into the ground. It did serious damage and hurt my Pokemon's leg causing its speed to fall. However, the poison entered his system, mission accomplished.

"Bulldoze!" Red commanded again.

"Protect!"

"Earthquake!"

"Wide Guard!"

"Brick Break!"

"Protect!"

"Bulldoze!"

"Substitute!"

The attacks and counters went on and on. Finally, the poison ran its course and the Krookadile fainted. The crowd started shouting boos.

-Well, love you, too.

Red sent out his Haxorus.

"Dragon Tail!" I ordered my Nidoking.

"Surf!" Red ordered.

Due to the speed reduction, the Surf hit fist causing a KO. The crowd roared in approval.

-Damn, this crowd was so one-sided.

"Go Heidragon!"

The two dragons roared in a challenge.

"Faint Attack!" I commanded.

"Dig!" The Haxorus burrowed underground.

"Work Up!" I took advantage of the useless ground move he used in his turn.

"The Haxorus came up and slammed into my dragon pokemon regardless of his Levitate. Mold Breaker?

-I thought its ability was Rivalry.

Then I noticed a little tube duct taped to the inside of its thigh.

-An ability capsule! I'm such an idiot! I could practically feel Red's smile. This is the sort of stuff that determines battles. It's so perfect too! You keep it on until Mold Breaker becomes obsolete then fling it so you can utilize Rivalry. So I'll have to worry about his ground moves.

"Dragon Pulse!" I commanded.

"Dig!" Red ordered again.

"Fly," I called out. My Hygreigon soared into the air. The Haxorus came out to only find that his target was unreachable. Then my Heidragon crashed into him sending him flying back.

"Fling!" Red called out. His Haxorus threw off the capsule and sent it flying at my Hydreigon. It did almost no damage though. The Haxorus looked enraged and started stomping the ground. It's Rivalry starting to take action. The playing field was now eveneve between the Rivalry and Work Up.

"Flamethrower!"

"Tri-attack!" The two moves caused a huge explosion but neither connected.

We both knew what was going to end up happening sooner or later, so why not sooner?

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Dual Chop!"

The Haxorus charged and my Hydreigon let loose the giant beam all three mouths were forming. A glowing ax-head connected into part of the beam and the other connected into my Hydreigon. The remaining part of the beam, hit him point blank causing the biggest explosion yet. When then smoke cleared, the Haxorus was down and my Hydreigon was still standing ER hovering, but barley.

Red sent out his Arcanine.

"Extremespeed!"

"Earthquake!"

The Work-up caused my Hydreigon to slam into the floor before he could finish the attack. It resulted in a quick KO on both sides. However I was now up 4 pokemon to 3. The crowd was going berserk. Mixed booings and cheering deafened any other sound.

Red sent out his Galvantula as I simultaneously sent out my Gyrados.

-Wait... Oh crap. This wasn't going to end well.

"Rain Dance!" I expected him to use the Rain Dance/Thunder combo.

"Hydropump!" The powered-up attack connected just as he finished doing his dance. It sealed damage, but not nearly enough to make it faint.

"Thunder!" The attack actually couldn't miss and it was plent string to one shot my Gyrados. 3-3 game.

I released my Conkeldurr.

"Sunny Day!" I called out.

The weather changed just before it realesed it's Thunder. It missed my Ape Pokemon, but just barley.

"Fire Punch. As I commanded it its whole body erupted into flames causing the fire fist to glow even brighter. It connected with the Galvantula as it shot out a String Shot.

-It's now a 3-2 game.

Red sent out his Talonflame.

"Brave Bird!" He called out.

Ìts Gale Wings made it a speed priority move and the String Shot slowed down my Conkeldurr enough to make its Mach Punch to slow to avoid it's enevitable doom. It took out my 3rd Pokemon.

-Why are our battles always this close?

"Go Golurk!" I called as my Automaton Pokemon was released.

-This should be interesting. Gale Wings vs No Guard. Plus it will be an ariall battle.

"Use Fly!" I commanded.

His transformed into rockets as he shot into the sky.

"Flare Blitz!" Red ordered.

"Dynamic Punch!" I countered.

The two attacks met head-on doing quite a bit of damage. Golurk would've taken more due to no resistance, but the recoils from the Flare Blitze and the earlier Brave Bird evened the playing field. Plus it was confused. Bonus, though I doubt it would do much given the bond Red shared with all his Pokemon.

"Shadow Punch!"

"Arial Ace!"

The two attacks hit head on resulting in another damage spree.

-Time to finish this.

"Stone Edge!" I ordered.

"Solar Beam!" Red shot back.

Due to my Conkeldurr's Sunny Day, the Solar Beam was ready instantaneously. My Ston Edge was not. I could tell that the Solar Beam actually would have missed due to the confusion, but unfortunately the No Guard works both ways. my Golurk put his hand out to block the beam until the Stone Edge was launched from his other hand, then he surrendered to the enevitable. He collapsed due to the sun charged beam. The rock that he threw struck true and his mighty bird fell.

-Now, like so many times before, it was down to our last two Pokemon. The match-up that I should always win, but it still eludes me. The match-up between the most powerful Pokemon at this kidnapper's school. My Charziard vs his Venosaur. The best way to end this is quickly. He will undoubtedly use Ingrain, Leech Seed, and other moves that help in the long run of the battle.

We both released our respective Pokemon. They gave out rebellious roars. His Venosaur was set on defending his title and my Charizard wasn't going to lose to him again.

-Finish it before he even starts playing.

"Blast Burn!" As I gave my order, the crowd burst into cheers.

I couldn't hear him, but I assume Red gave the order for protect, because the Blast Burn didn't connect. And now my Charizard had to re-charge.

-Glorious.

Red took the opening to use Ingrain. The Venosaur couldn't move anymore, but it was pretty slow to begin with so it wouldn't move much anyway.

"Flamethrower!"

"Substitute."

The attack hit the shield in front of the Dinosaur Pokemon leaving it almost unscathed. It's Ingrain and Leftover healed most of the damage done anyway.

"Grassy Terrain!" Red called out. Grass and Flowers started spreading over the battle field.

-Great even more healing. Well if He's gunna set, so am I.

"Dragon Dance!"

"Leech Seed!"

"Fly!"

Before the parasite seeds could hit my fire dragon he soared to the air.

"Dragon Dance Again!"

"Leech Seed!"

This time, as my Charizard landed to complete the dance, he was hit with the Leech Seed.

"Damn it! Taunt the fucking thing!"

-This was basically a repeat of years past. The only thing missing was the Stun Spore.

The Venusaur let out a Sludge Bomb that connected AND POISENED my Charizard.

"Gosh damn it! How fucking lucky can you get? Blast Burn!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

On a one on one with no advantages besides the type of attacks the Blast Burn would have KILLED the Frenzy Plant. Now, with the Grassy Terrain, Leech Seed, and the poisen hax, my Charizard was getting weaker, and Venusaur was in its home terrain with roots already put in from Ingrain. The roots and the flame were doing a deadly dance. It was a truly spectacular sight. My Charizard was taken heavy damage from all the combined attacks on it (poisen, Leech Seed, Frenzy Plant, ect.) and the flames that did hit the Venusaur were doing massive damage. Both Pokemon were nearing exhaustion and were not going to be able to keep the attacks going for much longer.

"Put everything you have into it, Charizard!" I commanded.

"Don't let them show you up, Godzilla!" Red countered.

The two attacks drastically increased in size. The roots grew thicker and the flames turned blue and grew even hotter. Suddenly, both attacks ceased. The two were panting heavily. My Charziard let out a roar of defiance. The Venusaur, not wanting to be outdone, snarled back. They moved to resume again when my Charizard collapsed.

I stood speechless as the intercom sounded.

-Give it up for the 6 time reigning Champion Red - the crowd went absolutly ecstatic. All I could do was stand there, speechless.

A/N well how about that! 8000+ word chapter. New record that shattered my 3000 old one. Of course I had to have Red win! His title is "The Battler." It would have been longer if more people submitted more OCs but oh well. A few did make a cameo appearance. Thank you to all who did submit OCs and I am still taking them. I have another battle scene coming where more are required. So how was my first attempt of writing about battles? Need critique and suggestions. Thanks for reading!

zBomb signing out!

Peace!


	19. Team Kanto

A\N I don't know about you, but I'm ecstatic about the next six chapters! Each one a different regions choice of activity. They will go in generation order. This is one of my favorite parts of the whole story that I'v been thinking about. There is a reason for everything in my story and no matter how stupid it seems ex. They all get kidnapped. Seems a bit extreme right? It will all make sense, so don't worry. Anyway, I thought I should let the dex holders have fun before I turn them against each other and everything goes down. Enjoy! Oh and sorry for the 5 month wait.

2 hours after the tournament.

Blue's POV

"Come on guys! We need to think of something!" Red said to the whole assembly of Kanto natives. We were holding a secret meeting in the park. Red was able to smoothe talk the Biology teacher, Erika who was in charge of both the park and the curfew coincidentally. To be honest, I thought the people from the Sevii Isles should get their own day, but at least I get to work with Green, Yellow, and Red.

"We could have a spa day because of Mt. Ember." Topaz suggested.

Red frowned. "What would all the guys do?"

"They could be the people that wait on the girls!" A member of the DRG spoke up.

"How about no." Green shot down the idea before it could take root. There were a couple of mumbles, but no one wanted to argue with Green.

"What is unique to Kanto that we could use as an idea?" I thought out loud.

"Mt. Silver?" Someone said.

"No Sinnoh has Mt. Cornett. And Joto has a claim on it, too."

"I got it!" Red exclaimed, "Greem, remember the race that I won when I got that Snorelax?"

"Yeah, what about it"

"We could do something similar." Red finished somewhat lamely.

Then an idea struck me.

"We could make it a scavenger hunt with groups of 3-4! The groups have to be from the same region though."

"That's kinda racist." Somebody said.

He got a few chuckels, but almost everyone liked my idea.

"Who's gunna make the clues?" Green inquired.

"We'll have the teachers make riddles. The clue will tell where there next teacher will be!" I said thinking fast.

Everyone seemed delighted with this idea. That is besides Topaz, but I don't really count her as a person. She's more of a dog. The female kind. We spent the next couple of hours hammering out the rough edges of my idea.

"That's still too many people running around."

"We need some elimination!"

"How about if they get the clue wrong?"

"But then not enough people will be left."

"The first person to get that question wrong will be eliminated. That way the person in the lead is always one step from losing as well!"

"But what if they want to walk away instead of answering?" That question was asked by Yellow.

"How about it being the same as getting it wrong but not being the first one?"

Ideas and problems and solutions came in at astounding speed. Green was the designated scribe because if his impeccable handwriting.

"Alright! This is what I have so far!" Green called. He put his notes on the Smart Board.

-Scavenger hunt race

-clue tells the location

-each location has a teacher

-each teacher has their own riddle

-First person to get the riddle wrong is eliminated

-2nd+ person not to get it wrong isn't eliminated but they can't guess again and they don't have the next clue.

-Clues can be shared amung different groups.

-the only way for a group who got the question wrong/walked away but wasn't eliminated is to get a different clue from someone ahead of them.

"Any questions?" Green asked.

"What the Hell does that last one mean?" Someone asked.

"So say you are in first place and you don't know the answer to a question so you walk away. You are not eleminated, just stuck. You are not allowed to guess that riddle anymore because you walked away. However, you know the question, and you have time to figure out the answer. If you help someone else along the way in exchange for them to give you the next clue it helps both of you." Green said. "Any other questions?"

Everyone was silent.

"Good!" Red cheered. We have a lot to do.

To be honest, I don't remember a lot of that night. We visited a lot of teacher, wrote/practiced speeches, and worked until I was exhausted.

\- Wait, how did I end up in my bed that night? Oh well. Not that important.

The Kanto people were scrambling around putting last minut touches on certain things and everything was chaotic. Even though we organized everything all we knew is which teachers had clues. We had no idea what the questions or answer's were. Finally at 10 it was time to start. Red was the designated leader with Green as co and they were doing a pretty good job explaining the rules and how it worked. Group sign ups were due by 11. Alll the Kanto groups were already signed up so I wasn't doing a whole lot.

Suddenly Green came up and said, "I just got the directions to our first clue. I texted Yellow and Red to meet us there. We officially begin at 11 but the rules don't state where you have to be when it begins."

"What did you make that loop-hole just for us? That's so sweet." I said in a mocking tone.

"Tch pesky women."

"Just lead the way!"

Green led us to the little greenhouse Erica insisted the school build. We reached it just in time. The bell on the watch tower clacked 11 times signaling the race to start.

Red and Yellow were waiting for us with Red's Talonflame out of his pokeball.

-poke transportation. Good idea.

I released myBraviery and Green followed suit with his Charziard. We walked in to find Erica watering some plants. Green cleared his throat and she turned around.

"Wow ya'll got here fast. Well here' the clue:

My flowers look so beautiful and flat,

they could be part of a wallpaper.

My flowers come in all colors and

my tall, sturdy greenery are part

of many perennial gardens.

Take as much time as you need."

Red and Green exchanged utterly confused looks and even I had to agree. I knew nothing about botany. We all looked at Yellow.

"Well there are more plant species than any other living thing, but I think I got this. Obviously it's a flower that has green leaves. The interesting word in there is wallpaper and use of tall and sturdy. Flowered aren't known for being any of those thing unless it's meaning something else."

I was completely confused and I could tell Red was, too. Green, however, seemed to be following her train of thought well enough.

Yellow continued, "also I don't know of many flowers that come in EVERY color."

"Well it's alluding to wallpaper. That's the key. Wallpaper comes in every color and the tall and sturdy means the wall behind it. Is there any flower that has something to do with walls or wallpaper."

Yellow thought for a moment then finally said, "there's a flower called a Wallflower but that's all I can think of."

"Well that's better than any of my guesses. Any objections?" Red asked. "Good. Yellow do the honors."

"Miss Erika. It's a wall flower."

"Indeed it is Yellow. Very good. There are only a handful of students who could have gotten that correct. The next riddle belongs to Blain who is in the staff lounge. Good luck."

We ran to our arial transports and Yellow got on Red's Talonflame. We flew to the staff house and went in to find Blaine.

He was on the first floor watching a TV show about the process of Celebii's time travel abilities.

"Hi !," I Greeted him, "Ms. Erika gave us this paper to show you that we earned the next riddle."

"Well then I hope you are ready. Here it is: What happens when an unstoppable force meets an inmovable object.

"I got this! I know the answer!" I practically scremed.

"Before we decide the answer we need to discuss it first," Green said calmly. "So Blue what do you think it is?"

I made my best scowl and in my best batman expression I said "I'm Batman." The others just looked at me like I was stupid.

"Really?" asked Green "that was your brilliant answer?"

"Yep" I said confidently.

"Well lucky for this team I actually have a real answer for this. If the force is in fact unstopable and the object inmovable then there would be an unlimited transfer of energy so the force doesn't stop and the object doesn't move. The force would hit off the object and loop back around like wind hitting a brick wall."

Given everyone else's expressions I could see they were just as lost as I was.

"Well if it makes sense to you Green, I'm on bored." Red said, finally breaking the silence.

"Me, too." Yellow chimed in.

"I still think, I'm Batman is correct." I mumbled, but no one was paying attention

Green told our answer to Mr. Blaine and for some reason he accpted it.

We went on all day like that figuring out riddles. Some were easy like "what's black,white, and read all over" others were jokes like "what did one lion say to the other? Simba you must Mufasa!" Othere were really freaking hard like "Who lives in a Pineapple under the sea?" It wasn't til later that everything changed.

It was almost evening and we only had a couple more riddles left to go when Whitney hit us with a question harder than her Miltanks Rollout.

"ALBERT EINSTEIN'S RIDDLE

There are no tricks, just pure logic

1\. In a street there are five houses, painted five different colours.

2\. In each house lives a person of different nationality

3\. These five homeowners each drink a different kind of beverage, smoke different brand of cigar and keep a different pet.

THE QUESTION: WHO OWNS THE FISH?

HINTS

1\. The Brit lives in a red house.

2\. The Swede keeps dogs as pets.

3\. The Dane drinks tea.

4\. The Green house is next to, and on the left of the White house.

5\. The owner of the Green house drinks coffee.

6\. The person who smokes Pall Mall rears birds.

7\. The owner of the Yellow house smokes Dunhill.

8\. The man living in the centre house drinks milk.

9\. The Norwegian lives in the first house.

10\. The man who smokes Blends lives next to the one who keeps cats.

11\. The man who keeps horses lives next to the man who smokes Dunhill.

12\. The man who smokes Blue Master drinks beer.

13\. The German smokes Prince.

14\. The Norwegian lives next to the blue house.

15\. The man who smokes Blends has a neighbour who drinks water.

We all just kinda stood there for awhile before we started discussing

"Anyone have a clue what it means?" I asked. I was hoping for Green to give another long sciencey lecture and answer it but to no avail. We were force to walk out of there without the slip of paper. Luckily we weren't disqualified just stuck.

"Well know what?" I asked.

"Hmmmm I guess we have to find a group that is also stuck and help them out." Green said thoughtfully.

"GGGGOOOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Crys' voice could be heard clear across the school.

"We better check it out for Gold's sake." Red said.

"Don't forget Crys' we don't want her charged with murder." I countered.

We ran to where Gold and Crys were. Gold was being repeatedly kicked in the face by the blue haired girl.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOT." she was about to hit him in the throat when Green and Red were able to grab her just in time. Gold was still on the ground more than a little bloodied up. There was a guy with silver eyes and red hair with them as well. He seemed pretty pissed at gold as well.

"Calm down Crys just talk it out. What happened?" A certain calm blond girl said in a reassuring tone.

"Well I was about to answer the last question to the whole damn hunt when this MORON yells out 'I'm Batman!' Which is not Victoria's Secret. Seriously what kinda question is that! Morty is such a pervert."

"Wait you almost won?" I asked, stunned.

"Of course, I have a 210 IQ." She asked a little confused by our impressed looks.

"Well we are stuck. Care to help. We can help you out, too."

"I'll help you but we are out. Remember we were in first place. What's the riddle?" I handed her the pice of paper Green took notes on. "Ok. Give me 5 minutes."

-5 minutes later-

"Ok the answer is...

A/N Do you really think I'd just give out the answer? That really is a riddle Einstein made in the 19th century. It took me 1 hour to work it without paper from midnight-1. I did however use my iPad notepad. Well comment what you think it is. Also sorry for the batman reference that kept popping up. I watched batman begins right before I finished up the chapter.

zBomb signing out!

Peace!


	20. Team Johto

**A/N: ... I got nothing.**

Ch. 20 Team Johto

Time: 00:00

Location: Classified

Gold's POV

-Alright team! The next event is ours to plan, SO LET'S MAKE IT AWESOME! Then I took out my remote and pushed the 'on' button. Immediatly my pump up play list filled the 30 speakers I had placed earlier starting with 'You Give Love a Bad Name' by Bon Jovi. The crowd roared in approval and started jumping up and down.

-What the Hell! What are you thinking! It's freaking midnight and you are blasting music?!

That was the current bane of my existence and the person I owe myth anys for hurting... well whole body. Damn that girl has some kick.

-Relax don't be so serious. The walls are sound proof.

She gave a huff and shouted for everyone to calm, down so we can plan.

-Alright everyone! So we got our asses handed to us by a group from Kanto today. I said over the music that Crys had turned down much to everyone's protests.

Everyone started booing.

-Of course that wouldn't have happened if that team didn't have some assistance (I that I took a quick glance at Crys) from one of us Johto natives!

The crowd erupted into another cheer.

\- Now as all you know this is my senior year. And next year I'll be doing who knows what. Sad to say this is my last year planning one of these.

-We love you Gold! Some nameless person from the crowd cried out.

-But that is why this has to be the best event EVER! I have been thinking of what we can do all last year and this year and I came up with a theme. Johto has had some pretty terrible ideas for themes like bug catching or Pokéathelons or even swimming across a lake. However though those ideas were poorly executed they do have some merit. For instance they accurately portray events in Johto. They are all a form of competition. And no one competes like Johto does! That's why the theme is going to be... Kick the other regions ass!

The crowd went crazy. Then Crys whispered something to me.

-Unfortunatly the staff won't accept that on the form we must fill out so it will have to say competition. So here's how we are going to do this. Get into groups of four and submit to us an idea before 01:00. That mean you have one hour! I want a detailed plan in front of me so myself and the panel of judges can look at it to accept it. Grab some pens, markers, glitter glue, whatever it takes and let's come up with any IDEAS!

1 hour later

-Ok so has everyone submitted their forms? I asked.

I got a lot of nodding.

-Ok then we will have a 30 minute break while the judges go over the ideas.

Ok that was a half truth. The"judges" were me, Crys, and Silver, the last guy who was in our group from yesterday. I guess he's ok. A little to serious but oh well. The reason it was a half truth is because we were already 99.9% sure of what idea we were going to select. And that idea came from us. This was just to make sure nobody else had a better idea.

-Who the Hell wants to take pictures of Pokemon for an event? Silver aked.

-Or how about this one. A bicycle race. Seriously? Every region has a cycling rode. Crys chimed in.

It turns out of most of there ideas were mediocre at best.

-Alright is everone here? No one is taking a leak or eating a snack or having sex in the bathroom?

Crys kicked me under the table.

-Alright never mind that last one then. So if everyone is here we have agreed on an idea. Now it's time to make sure we have 50% backing us. So this is the idea. What makes contests super fun? Not knowing who's winning. Also having friend turned foe. What I am about to propose is revolutionary. This whole time we have been focused on separate regions, but this will no longer be the case. Look to to your left. Look to your right. These are not your friends. They are potential competition. The idea we agreed on is a huge team death match. Divided by class, not by region. When any one of any trainer's Pokemon faints completely they are eliminated. Switching Pokemon is allowed but a trainer may only use 6 during the entire contest. This isn't a Pokemon battle simply because there are no rules to a battle. You can be outnumbered 100 to one and that's ok. You can outnumber someone 100 to one and that is perfectly fine. Any Pokemon attacks go. The only rules are no killing any Pokemon, no unnecessary violence, and no harming trainers on purpose. Each class will be assigned a color which they must wear ostentatiously to signal friend from foe. This must be removeable so they can take it off after they have been defeated. For example, a hair tie or a jacket. So if this idea is approved spread the word to your roomates, friends, enemies, anyone. Hold class meeting. Be prepared because you can sure as Hell bet the senior class will be! Because the last class standing tomorrow wins! Now whose with me! Show of hands who likes this idea!

I pushed the volume of my music to the highest setting and it was like a shockwave went out. People began too smile and nod and raise their fists in their air and started scream their class name. A huge cheer went up and total chaos took over. But hey, that's what I live for.

Time 06:00

Location: classified

-Ok troops, I said gripping my Bullard cube and turning to face them in my swivel chair.

In front of me sat Blue, Yellow, Red, Green, Silver, Crys, Ruby, Saph, Ruby's friend Emerald(that's a story for later),Black, and White.

-So now that my idea has been approved. What are your thoughts?

-Well for one we are horribly outnumbered, recruitment has skyrocketed in the last three years so the other grades are actually a lot bigger, Ruby said.

-That numbers don't win wars, Red shot back.

-No, but they definatly help.

-Anyone else? I asked.

-Well because we are out numbered, we can't simply over power them head on in one big group, then we would simply be swallowed by a bigger army, Crys said at last.

-But if we split up then it will be easy pickings. United we stand, devided we fall. Yellow said earnestly.

-They're both right. We need both groups and a higharchy, or chain of command. However the groups cannot be to large. Our best bet is the buddy system. Groups of two or three together and make sure they look after each other, Green chimed in.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Black got up to answer it. A boy dressed in a plaide black and white shirt and jeans with blue hair with a Phaedra covering it so you could only see the bangs, and unsettling grey eyes walked through the ajar door.

-This is my buddy Grey, said Black. He is Mr. Stones personal assistant and a genius engineer. Him and I make a whole lot of cool tech. Anyway He finished something that he has been working on non stop since summer. It will greatly interest all of you especially the expert battlers.

-During Mr. Stones many travels he has come across very many rare gems. For the last 2 years He has found not just rare but also very powerful gemstones. They come in two verities, gems he calls key stones, and gems he calls mega stones. They are native to Kalos and there are many reported sightings in Hoenn as well. In those two regions these stones throb with power waiting to be called upon. However once he brought them, back here they dimmed and the power withdrew deeper inside the stone. We believe the power is still there but it cannot be tapped. He tried to return them to their indigenous regions in hope to return their power, to no avail. Last year he gave them all to me except for eight of them, four keystones and four mega stones. He said he had other plans for those eight. After he gave them to me I began to experiment and try different meathods to call out their power. I believe I have now succeeded. I created micro machines that I call mega accesories or MGAs for short. So far only These are for the trainer to wear. They contain a mega keystone and a pulse emitter that pounds the stone with electrons that have a negative charge that pulls the power that seems to have a positive charge to the surface. Once the keystone bring forth its power the megastore reacts and power is unleashed.

-And where does that power go? Red asked.

-It courses through the Pokemon holding the mega stone giving it a power boost until you recall it to your Pokeball or it faints. Mr. stone calls this mega evolution. Right now only certain Pokemon can Mega evolve and only when holding a specific mega stone as they are not interchangeable. So far only 17 MGAs exist and Mr. stone has 4 of them. That was the trade he wanted for his gems.

-Can we try them out? Asked Blue.

-I would advise you to only use them in battle as this phenomenon has only been seen a handful of times and the Pokemon's power raises drastically. I have, upon Black's request, prepared an MGA for each of you along with a mega stone.

For Red, I made a special Pokebelt. Also here's an absolite for an Absol to hold.

For Green, a mega watch (it serves as a regular watch as well). Here's a Gyaradosite for your Gyrados.

For Yellow, it was difficult but I attached a keystone onto a Ponytail holder that can u attach and reattach to a hair clip. Also here is a Galladeite for your Gallade.

For Blue, a mega earring that can go onto any earring you desire. Also here is a Gengarite for your Gengar.

For Gold, Let me see your billard cube so I can attach it. Also here is an Aggronite for your Aggron.

For Crys, a mega anclet. Also here's a Gardevoirite for your Gardevoir.

For Silver, I fastened it into a button for your leather jacket. Also here is a Houndoomite for your Houndoom.

For Ruby, I can attach it to the underside of your hat.

-Not right now! I'll do it later.

-Ok well here it is. Don't lose it. Here is a Garchompite for your Garchomp.

For Saphire here is a mega bandana that can be swapped for any of your bandanas. Also here is a Beedrillite for your Beedrill.

For Emerald, I made a mega bracelet last minute. Also here is a Salamanceite for your Salamance.

For White, I made a mega necklace. Also here is a Lucarioite for your Lucario.

Black already has his since he helped make it. He has a special cuff link for his key stone and a Manetricite for his Manetric.

And I have it fastened onto my fedora and a Pidgeotite for my Pidgeot.

So that's everyone. What do you think?

-If this works then it will be the coolest thing sice fire, water, and leaf stones were discovered, said a thrilled Red.

-I think my billiard cue looks even more legendary! I said very happily.

-These earring are brilliant. You should definatly start a jewelry store, chimed in Blue.

-I can' wait to test them tomorrow, said an unusually happy Green.

-I would use them as a last resort. I mean you should hide your full potential in case you need to catch someone off guard, said a serious Grey.

-Well even with all these new toys I think we still need a fantastic plan to win this next event, Crystal commented.

-I concur, Green agreed, we definatly have the most power per person but that's as far as our advantages go.

-Black and Grey, do you have Bluetooth head sets already set up? We can give one to each set of partners so all of us can keep an open line of communication. Red asked.

-Hmmm we have those old Wilkie talkies we set up for those two juniors comedy show. Black thought out loud.

-We can use them to make head sets but no more than about 10. Grey added.

-Well then one for each group of us. Each of us will be in charge of a group of people any way so that works. Ruby said.

Well how many do I need to make then? Asked Black.

-Well, each of us has our own talents but not all of us are battlers specifically so we need to group together mixed talents. Crys speculated. Like Red and Green have been working together for years and are the most powerful team but a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. If those two were paired together then that would leave a different team sorely underpowered.

-So the trick is deciding who can work together with different talents and still function as a team. Blue summed up. Luckily I am a very observant person so I'll pair people up and you all can give me feedback if your team will work or not.

So first me and White.

Gold and Silver.

Crys and Red.

Green and Yellow.

Ruby and Emerald.

Black Saph and Grey.

Does that work with everyone?

Silver raised his hand.

-Formal protest.

-On what grounds?

-Gold's a perverted asshole.

-Denied.

-Informal protest.

-Denied

-Hey I'm right here you know. You don't have to be so harsh. I said trying to sound offended but I couldn't contain my smile.

-Whatever, just don't screw THIS contest up.

-Anyone else have any complaints?

-Do I have to battle? Whined Ruby.

-Yes.

-Formal protest.

-Shut Up! Blue glared at everyone, daring them, to speak up. Wisely no one did.

Crys began. -Good. On to the hard part. Placement. Me and Red were put together for a reason. Not to toot my own horn, but I am by far the best researcher and smartest just in general. I also know everything about war formations and battle strategies. However I am also the worst battler. So we're on recon collecting information on the other team and transmitting it via headset. Red will be there to make sure I don't get over powered and eliminated. Both of us will be stationed at the clock tower. It's in a central location and the tallest building around. The rest of you will be on the ground. Pick a location the whole group knows well because there will be Hell to pay and total chaos. Geography needs to an advantage not a liability. If worst comes to worst and there is less than 5 of the whole seniors left run hide and get the Hell away and do not confront anyone. Play conservitvally and smart

-Well there is only one order of buisness left. Said Blue.

-Crys frowned. And what would that be. We covered everything.

-Not everything. I said, we still have to agree on the senior color.

That's easy. Said Red. Gold's idea. The color should be gold.

-I'll get the word out, said Green.

I have to admit that felt pretty good.

-Good meeting see you all in 2 hours when the contest starts, I said. And remember. Give them Hell. We'll meet in front of the clock tower 30 minutes before it starts.

Ruby'so POV

1 hour later

Location Ruby's dorm

-Come on Emerald. If we don't leave now we will have to run and I'll mess up my hair and that is NOT AN OPTION! I said earnestly. I don't understand why nobody understands the need to keep good grooming intact.

-Come on Ruby we still have an hour. Can we wait a little bit?

-Absalutly not. Time is money and we need to be on the ball or we can kiss this contest good-bye

-Fine. But I'm telling Saph after this is over.

-Whatever. Let's go.

ClockTower 1 hour later.

-Ruby, I get that you need to keep well groomed but seriously. A snail can go faster.

I gave him a puzzled look

-What's a snail?

-Forget the snail. You're taking forever!

Yes. But it really is worth the sacrifice. Not a single hair out of place.

-You're wearing a hat!

-But it has fake hair on it that needs to be styled.

-I swear you are the picture perfect frat boy.

-Damn it we ended up being late. Everyone else is already there.

-So a prissy boy doesn't own a watch? Saph teased.

I just glared at her and turned my wrist where my new smart watch lay.

-Maybe you should learn how to use it.

-Maybe you need to shut up.

-Make me Prissy boy!

-Anyway, Emerald and Ruby, ya'll will be stationed at the park. You're Red and Crys' closest backup so keep an ear out for them. Whatever you do, do not let their position fall. Gold instructed uncharacteristicly serious.

-The reat of us have our orders. Good luck everyone.

Everyone ran there separate ways.

Gold's POV

Soon I was just left with Silver. We had already decided to stay by the town. Both of us knew it ridiculously well. I would gamble and buy things and Silver would steal stuff then have to make a clean getaway. As soon as we got to the square a very loud voice boomed over the speakers.

Click -It's time to realease your Pokemon! last team standing wins! May the odds be ever in your favor! Click.

I sent out my Tyrantrum. It was very intimidating and generally awesome. Silver sent out his Umbreon which was actually scary as Hell. That thing looked seriously powerful. Almost immediatly two girls wearing pink ribbons to symbolize that they were freshmen stepped up with a Togepi and an Iggilybuff. They both were giggling super hard.

-Slash I commanded.

-Power Whip. Silver said in A monotone voice.

Both pokemon fell to the floor, but the girls didn't seem to disappointed. They both took off their ribbons and ran off.

-If it stays like this the rest of the time I'm eliminating myself. Silver said.

-It won't. Those girls happen to be in the fashion talent not battle. Besides there are some REALLY good competitive people here.

Then I got an idea.

Click-Hey Crys. How does it look up there?

-Hmmm pretty boring. Red took out a few freshmen that weren't serious.

BOOM

-Scratch that. We just found the attack. It looks like the softmores are storming the park and the town. Ay! We are under siege. Red and some other seniors are holding. I'll keep you posted. Click.

-Well Silver, be careful what you wish for. We are about to be invaded.

White POV

Blue and I were running towards the gym area. We knew it very well and it was pretty easy to defend. The entire time I was waiting for HER. Blue had her Zorarck out and I chose my Metagross. There was no way we were going out early.

BOOM

-What the Hell was that?

-According to Crys, the softmores. It shouldn't effect us though.

We reached the building where the battle tournament was fought and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was it was very dark. The second thing was all the glow in the dark pink. I looked at my own gold bandanna and saw it was glowing to.

-Freshmen with black lights. Crap. Blue called.

-GET THEM! A boy in front yelled. Them all of them charged us.

-Manuever 5! Blue called out.

We both jumped opposite ways. All of a sudden a giant monster appeared between us. It was as tall as the building, all black, and had nasty looking claws and teeth. My first thought was Godzilla's goth brother.

-Rock slide. I ordered my Metagross.

As the monster hit the roof rocks began to fall from the ceiling on top of the freshmen's Pokemon. Mass panic started and some people sent attacks that seemed to go right through it and not damage it at all. People began searching for a door frantically but they seemed to have disappeared. Meanwhile I was setting up stealth rock everywhere and also used the move sandstorm. The more panic and running there was, the more damage was dealt. Then it seemed like the monster used dark pulse.

-Protect. My Metagross covered both of us in a green force field that the dark pulse failed to breach. It did however cause more hysteria.

Suddenly the monster disappeared and the doors reappeared Perfect. Time to end this.

-Earthquake!

The entire room violently shook. More building parts rained on top of people, but the Pokemon shielded most of it. However, after running through stealth rocks and sandstorms most Pokemon were either fainted or if it was ground type pretty close. All the steal and Rock types were finished by the earthquake. People started fleeing through the doors. Blue and I finished most of the grounds that ran by, but I think a couple got away. After everyone had left Blue came over to talk to me. I noticed she had switched to her Braviary for the Earthquake.

-Well we just wiped out 1/3 of the competition.

-But my Metagross is almost done for. It got hit more times than I care to admit.

-That illusion almost took out all of Zorack's energy. I won't be using him the rest of the time either.

Click-Blue White. What's your status. Crys said through the Bluetooth.

-We just... Blue slapped my mouth shut.

-We are fine. Nothing has happened here.

-Hmmmm. If you say so. We need back up here. Now. Please hurry. click.

-What was that about? I wondered

-They need backup. Blue said innocently.

-That's not what I meant. Why didn't you tell them we eliminated the freshmen?

-Because they don't know our true power and I want to keep it that way. If they did then it would ruin my plan.

-And what is your plan?

-Right now it's to give Crys and Red back up. Let's go!

Blue ran out the door without looking back leaving me no choice but to follow.

Silver's POV

The Town became a place of Gorrilla Warfare. People ducking in, hiding in, and blowing up buildings. I have already had to change Pokemon a couple times and a, currently using my Toxicroak. They already wore down Umbreon, Breloom and Exadrill. Gold is using his Buffalant who looks tired. He already expended almost all the energy of his Tyrantrum, Huntail, and Skarmory. There seemed to be no end to the blurs of Blue that symbolized Sophmores and the occasional Silver that symbolized Juniors.

-Click Silver. Are you and Gold still in? Crys asked.

-Are you seriously doubting us? Of course we are! Unfortunatly all of our crew is not.

-We need back up here. There is a huge scale invasion. It looks like Sophmores and Juniors combined and there target is any senior. And their leader is Platinum.

-Well crap. We'll be there. Hold tight.

-Gold. We need to get to the clock tower. Clear the way. I'll be right behind you.

He gave a nod and shouted.

-HEAD CHARGE.

The buffalo Pokemon recklessly lowered its head and charged with Gold on its back. It beelined for the clock tower. The bad news: there were buildings in the way. The good news: it didn't slow him down. Toxicroak and I ran after them. The temporary path they created was closing in on both sides. We took some attacks but we ended up making it. Gold didn't slow down til he made it to the clock tower. When I caught up I saw som nasty cuts and bruises already forming.

-I really am awesome, he sighed.

-Just change Pokemon before Buffalant faints and your eleminated.

He took out his Pokeball and returned his Pokemon as I did the same. Then he released a Tyflosion and I called out my Feraligator. We sprinted up the stairs to the roof where Crys was. The inside was absolutly crowded, however it wasn't until we got to the roof all Hell broke loose. Yellow and a giant Dragonite were taking on a group of Sophmores. Green and his Charizard were defending against 11 (I counted) Pokemon at once. Crys and Saph were taking on a group of Juniors. Black, Ruby and Emerald were stationed at the stairs and bottlenecking the opposition. Grey was running support for anyone who needed to switch. It was Red's performance the was the most impressive. He had his Venosaur out and was engaged in battle with Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum all at the same time as well as two others I vaguely reconized. One was a boy with brown hair and a fashionable blue shirt. The other a girl with blonde hair covered by a hat with red clothes. I got Gold's attention and gestured to Red. He nodded. All words were lost in the sound battle so talking was useless. Before I engaged I turned on my mic on to the common station so we could communicate with everyone and not just Crys. Then I got on Red's left side and took on the boy with the blue clothing.

He had a Chesnaught out. Well crap. I knew that if he was confident to go after Red, then he was no ordinary trainer, and I wasn't disappointed.

-Ice beam.

-spikey shield follow with hammer arm.

-Ice punch!

A big explosion ignited. Both Pokemon looked fine though.

-Ice beam.

-Take it the use reversal!

Both attacks hit and both Pokemon were still standing.

-Ice fang.

-Doge and bullet seed.

-Icy wind to freeze them.

-Gigadrain.

-Protect them use drain punch.

Both Pokemon were taking and giving hits but were bulky enough to take the hit. It was clear that there wasn't going to be a clear winner anytime soon. It was time to change the tables a little before Feraligator fainted. He was looking a little worn down anyway.

-Come back! Go Houndoom!

-Chesnaught, that's enough come back. Go Malmar!

-Crunch!

-Super Power.

-Dodge and use flamethrower.

-Hypnosis.

Both attacks made contact leaving both Pokemon impaired.

-Gold get over here. I need back up.

-A little busy myself.

-With what?

-That chick I challenged is really freaking tough.

-So is this guy. Lure her over and make it a double battle. And hurry. Houndoom is asleep

-On my way. I'll help Red out too. Agron HEAD CHARGE!

In my perpetual vision I saw a silver mass plow into Red's battle and keep going until he arrived next to me just as Malmar was coming in for a slash.

-Iron defence! The slash deflect off the impenetrable steel skin with sparks flying.

Houndoom finally woke up and stood at alert. The girl also caught up with her Luxray.

-Run the give and go! Gold yelled.

-What the Hell does that mean!

-It means attack and then get behind Aggron ASAP and He'll take the hit.

And we did. Houndoom was able to weave between most attacks deliver then hide behind Agron who took the hits like a champ. I could tell we were tiring though.

-It's time to test out Gray's gift. I told Gold.

-Hell I thought you'd never say it.

He touched his Billard cue and strummed it like a guitar while I activated my own MGA and the effect was immediate. A power enveloped our Pokemon and sent a shock wave through the battle. Then, suddenly, the light faded and our Pokemon looked badass.

-Time to end this. Sunny day.

-Endure! Gold commanded. As he noticed that a Dark Pulse and a Flamethrower were heading his was.

The attacks sent at Aggron made contact at the torso and head then suddenly turned blue. Aggron still stood.

-Use Metal Burst!

A huge shock wave enveloped the Malmar and Luxray followed by a blinding light. After it all settled they were still standing albeit they looked really worn. My turn.

-Overheat!

Before they had time to regroup the blazing heat powered by the sun, solar power, STAB, and an outrageous SPA washed over them. After the flames died it showed both Pokemon KOed.

Red POV

-Protect! Leech seed. Razor leaf. Toxic. Protect.

My three opponents were very good. They were no ordinary trainers for sure. In fact I reconized them. Platnium and her two friends/lackies Diamond and Pearl. The three of them made the perfect opponent. Diamond sucked up any damage while Pearl attacked and Platinum supported as nesassary and found the best strategy. When the other two, X and Y were also in the fray I wouldn't have lasted much longer luckily I have friends in key places. Right now Saur was able to keep the three Sinnoh starters at bay by recovering just as much as he was taking. But I could tell he was wearing down. On the plus side so were they.

-Screw this! Flare Blitz! Pearl ordered.

The ape pokemon rushed at Saur. It connected, but the recoil was to much for it and it was on the last sliver of health, so Pearl was forced to switch. Saur looked really burnt, but could keep going. Green's Charizard is 10 times stronger and Saur is able to deal with its fire fine.

-Drill Peck! Platinum called.

-Brace yourself for the return attack. Diamond called.

-Sludge Bomb! I gambled.

Sure enough the Torrterra lept bravely and blindly in front of the royal Pokemon and took the super effective hit. Diamond was forced to switch out. The Drill Peck connect as well. However all the fights with Charizard has taught Saur how to deal with such things. It still took a good amount of damage.

-Aqua Jet!

-Earthquake!

Empoleon, is a blue blur rushed at my Venosaur and the attack connected. Saur slammed into the ground causing it to rumble violently. It threw the Empoleon into the air like a rag doll. It was able to stand back up but both Pokemon were swaying about to collapse. We both called our Pokemon back.

-Go Absol!

-Alakazam finish this! Platinum shouted

-Steelex let's do this! Diamond called.

-Lopunny show me your strength! Pearl called.

This was it. All of our final Pokemon. All our others would be quickly KOed due to fatigue if we switch out. Luckily I kept my trump card as a last resort. My key stone fastened on my new Poké belt lay there inconspicuously.

-Sucker punch the Lopunny!

-High jump Kick. Wait crap! Peal cried. It was too late. My Absol has already anticipated the attack and sent the Lopunny crashing down as it missed with the High Jump Kick and lost major health points. After only two attacks it looked tired. What unsettled me is how Pearl didn't look disheartened.

-Protect! I called quickly as I saw the other two Pokemon about to use their own attacks. It turns out the Alakazam used focus blast and Steelex used Iron Defence instead. That worried me. I've seen the Alakazam before and it packs a punch. Also that Steelex is going to be a bitch to bring down.

Blue's POV

White and I were watching Red's battle with great interest. Sure we should probably help him, but I needed some info on his battling skills first. From what I understand his three opponents are no push overs and are an outstanding team, yet Red was holding his own against all three. He even took on X and Y as well

-Faint Attack the Alakazam then use Swords dance!

-Mind Reader! Platinum instructed.

-You know what to do Lex!. Dia called.

-Rest up! Pearl commanded.

Red's faint Attack connected on the Steelex instead of its inteded target. the Alakazam's eyes flashed white and locked on Absol. Pearl'so Lopunny fell asleep and recovered from its injuries. Afterwards Absol was sharpening its claws so fast it looked like it was doing a little dance.

-Focus Blast! Platinum ordered.

-Wait! Pearl called, but it was no use. The blast had already been sent.

I braced myself for the damage it was going to cause. I looked at Red who was smirking very Green like. What?

The attack threw up a bunch of dust. Behind the blast mark Absol stood unharmed.

-He used future sight. Pearl finished.

-Crunch. Red called.

As per usual the Steelex protected the Alakazam, however it took quite a bit more damage due to the sword dance. After the crunch connected, Absol was ambushed by a fully awake Lopunny's focus blast. It flew across the stadium and landed at Red's feet. It got up pretty quickly though it was obvious it took quite a bit damage.

-Counter! Red shouted.

-Bounce. Pearl returned in kind.

However, the counter wasn't meant for the Lopunny, but for the Steelex. It dealed big damage, yet the Steelex still stood, barely. I noticed the Alakazam was generating a fous blast of its own. Apparently Red did, too.

-Sucker Punch! Red cried, excitement clear in his voice. I guess he really gets into battles.

Without the Steelex to intercept his attack the Alakazm was sent flying as well. After that the Lopunny assaulted Absol with another focus blast much to Dia's and Platinum's dismay.

-Detect followed with Super Power! Red said with a clear adrenaline rush.

The Absol did a series of dodges that looked very similar to the matrix manuvers. That left the Lopunny is arms reached. Red's Absol glowed orange and body checked him into the wall right next to its two partners. I was about to reveal myself and congraduate Red when something unexpected caught my eye. None of Red's three opponents looked defeated. Then it happened. All three put their opposite hand onto their matching rings. I had examined their rings before because they are very ostentatious. Pearl'so is a creamy pink, Dia's is made of an ice blue stone, and Platinum's is a hard looking grey band. now it appears that each of them have had another stone set into them. A key stone to be precise as a blinding light envolped all three of their worn down Pokemon. They emerged full of energy and though they were recognizable, they looked very different and ready for battle.

-Focus Blast! Both Pearl and Platinum cried in union.

-Iron defence, Dia called out.

-Dodge! Red called in desperation.

He managed to avoid Lopunny's, but the Alakazam's made a direct hit. When the dust cleared the Absol was barely conscious. Upon seeing his Absol's condition, Red made a decision. He activated his keystone attached to his belt and it reacted to Absol's matching stone. Once again a blinding light filled the stadium and a similar transformation occurred in Absol.

Before the light cleared, Red called something that I couldn't make out. However, Pearl could.

-That stance! He just set up a calm mind!

Diamond's usual cheery features turned into one of caution. Silence filled as everyone expected the other to start it. Unsurprisingly it was Pearl who issued the first command.

-Attract!

A little heart flew from Lopunny to Absol. Red was so taken aback by Pearl's unusual attack choice that he didn't tell Absol to dodge. However right before the heart hit Absol it disappeared and a new one was created in front of Absol that rocketed at the Lopunny. After contact was made, hearts appeared in Lopunny's eyes. Red seemed surprised but quickly accepted the fact and returned his focus to the battle.

-Flamethrower! Red ordered.

A torrent of flame engulfed the Steelex leaving it with a nasty char that sapped energy even after the attack ended.

The battle was absolute mayhem. The Steelex was emitting a low whine due to its burn even though it was not even close to being fainted. Pearl's Lopunny was standing still and staring at the Absol. Lastly, Platinum's Alakazam had used mind reader again and it's eyes were glowing white as a result.

-Sucker Punch! Red commanded.

-Focus Blast, Platinum gambled.

As the Alakazam was chaging the blast, the Absol moved at lightning speed and slashed him in the mid section. It did, however, get off its attack and the blast hit Absol point blank. It was clear that Alakazam got the worst of the deal due to the calm mind, but both Pokemon were sent flying after the powerful hits. Absol pulled itself to its feet and now stood next to Red who was telling it something quietly. The Alakazam lay there still moving, but was having trouble pulling itself to its feet. Platinum was behind it yelling encouragement.

-Finish the Lopunny with Superpower! Red cried.

Absol started to charge. It's body started to envelope in an orange light. Lopunny was caught like a Deerling in headlights. It was still love struck with the Absol and just stared at it. Quite predictably, Dia ordered Steelex to absorb the physical blow. However, at the last minute Absol used the energy charged up with Superpower and diverted it into a Fireblast which landed a direct hit on the steel snake. After the flames died down it showed the giant Pokemon was fainted.

Dia was eleminated.

He returned Steelex and thanked him and watched the remainder of the battle.

After seeing its friend KOed by its "love" Lopunny snapped out of its infatuation just in time to be hit by a dark pulse from Absol. Both of Red's opponents were severely hurt and almost KOed. Pearl, however, was smiling.

-Healing Wish Pearl commanded.

A pink light came out of Lopunny as it collapsed. The light flew to the Alakazam and the moment it touched the Psyech Pokemon it was completely healed and back on its feet.

Pearl was eleminated.

However Platinum's Alakazam was primed for battle and Absol took a focus blast earlier. The two trainers stared each other down each trying to perceive any weakness they could have missed earlier.

-Calm mind, Platinum called.

-Swords Dance, Red countered.

Each Pokemon did their own status boosting moves. Then each trainer got a look in their eyes. It was unsettling similar to the look Pearl has when he is about to do something reckless. I could practacly feel the battle was about to come to a close.

-X-Scissors!

-Signal Beam!

Absol had already approached Alakazam when the beam was fully charged. As a result, the two attacks scored a direct hit simotaniously. A huge explosion resulted. All anyone could see was smoke. I could feel the tension in the air as each trainer verbally cheered their Pokemon on. When the smoke finally settled both Pokemon were laying on the ground. They were both struggling with all their might to stand and claim victory for their trainer. Eventually Absol stood all the way up and Alakazam crumbled under its own weight. Red successfully defeated his three opponents. Platinum was eleminated.

-Wow! What a battle Red! I exclaimed as I rose from my hiding place.

-Oh hi Blue tha- wait! You were there the who,e time! I could've used a little help!

-Nah not from me; I wouldv'e gotten in your way. I lied keeping my face straight.

-Well it was still intense and I didn't know if I was able to pull it off. Those juniors were really tough and even though I won, all my Pokemon are exhausted so I probably won't be in the contest much longer.

-Well in the meantime let's help out Green. He already eliminated 5 of his 11 opponents so we can take 2. Think you can manage that?

Red gave me a huge grin.

-It would be my genuine pleasure.

After we eleminated all the rest of the people on the roof, our group was able to take a well deserved rest as the entrance was blockaded by a LOT of protects from our veriouse Pokemon. It wouldn't last forever though.

-Condiotion check Crys called.

-Well almost all of the other seniors have been eliminated. Other than that just great! Green said sarcastically.

-I meant indivisual conditions. Crys clerified icily.

Red: Only Pokemon that can still battle- Venosaur. (It's int the BEST condition. Good is only a relative term here)

Green: Last Pokemon- Nidoking

Blue: all my Pokemon are healthy besides Zorack.

Yellow: I still have my Dragonite, Cresselia, and Gallade.

Silver: Houndoom.

Gold: My awesome Aggron that is bearly standing.

Crys: My Poregon-Z is at full HP.

Ruby: Bisharp and Heatran are A-OK.

Saph: I got ma Shiftree and Noivern.

Emerald: Rotom and Walrein are good to go.

Black: Gliscore is my only one in decent condition.

White: I have all of mine at full HP besides Metagross.

Grey: Crobat and Pyroar are holding up.

-13 people, Red said quietly. 13 seniors remain for sure. We have the whole freshmen class minus a few, and the Sophmores and Juniors are still trying to break down our protects. The odds are against us, but that isn't anything new. We are the elite of this school, and we will prevail!

-Um Red? White raised her hand. About the freshmen. I think the freshmen have been eliminated. Blue and I were dodging fights and we saw them taking off their pink bandanas.

I mentally smiled at my partner. She pulled that off very convincingly.

-Regardless it looks like the Sophmores and Juniors have been very well organized and even though we cut off the serpents head, we have an entire new beast, Crys speculated. A huge group of opponents without a leader.

-Huge group check, I don't know about leaderless, a voice said from the stairwell. A boy with Green hair no taller than Gold stood with a Pokeball out.

Ruby and Emerald both audibly sucked in their breath.

-Wally, Ruby breathed.

The boy, Wally, smiled.

-You didnt think I would sit this out did you? Combining our two classes was actually my idea, but I needed Platinum's cooperation and she is a little bit of a control freak, so I tested her pride and made her challenge Red. I see she almost succeeded, too. She's a very talented girl.

-That she is; as a result, I don't think I could take you right now, Red said grimly.

The others were also in no condition to fight a trainer the caliber of Wally. The only ones that might stand a chance are...

-No problem! I spoke up. White and I can take him. Ya'll just focus on the whole mass of havoc over there.

Wally looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Wow this kid is pretty cocky. Well the higher they are the harder they fall. Red looked like he wanted to protest, but he couldn't come up with a better solution.

-Fine, he said at last. But be careful. We need every senior we can get.

White and I stared Wally down. He looked back unblinking. I released my Scizor and White her Aeigislash. Wally sent out his Altaria. It's battle time.

Ruby's POV

-Bisharp Night Slash!

The knight Pokemon cut across a Lunatine inst-fainting it. Another one bites the dust. Staph was to the left of me with her Shiftree and Emerald was to my right with his Rotom. His Walrein has already been worn down so he's essentially on his last Pokemon. The three of us were a blur of movement as we constantly re-aligned ourselves for better type match ups.

I cringed as my beautiful Bisharp took a shadow ball from the Lunatone's partner, a Solrock belonging to a girl with brown pigtails. One Night Slash later, the Solrock was down as well. Bisharp was looking worce for ware so I decided to switch him out before he was KOed. I released my Heatran right after. I noticed Saph returned her Shiftree for her Noivern.

-Call your Pokemon to retreat and get in close. This is about to get hot, I spoke into the mic.

Both nodded and we were standing back to back to back with our Pokemon right next to us.

-Emerald, tell Rotom to use Rain Dance then Whirlpool right in front of us. Saph, use Hurricane to surround us after I use Magmastorm. After those, Emerald use Thunder to pick off opponents

They nodded and complied. The Hurricane was super accurate due to the Rain Dance the Whirpool kept the heat at bay and the Magmastorm, though weakened from the Rain Dance, kept any adversaries at bay. Every now and then Thunder (seriously why isn't it called lightning?) flashed hopefully hitting an opponent. Because of the elemental wall, there was no way to see what was going on around us. My hopes rose as I realized as long as we stayed here they were going to have a heck of a time eliminating us. That all changed a moment later.

-Anyone, Red and Green are down. I'm cornered over by the library. All I have left is a Cresselia. I can stall out if need be, Yellow chattered into the mic clearly unsettled.

-This is Ruby,I called back trying to keep my voice calm. I'm coming over. Don't move and stall as long as you can.

I gave a look to Emerald and Saph. They could hear me as it was on the public frequency. Their mouthes were in tight lines but they nodded anyway. Red and Green's elemination is not a good sign. It was a milestone for our defeat. They were without a doubt the people everyone looked to to win this tournament. Without further delay, I hopped on my Heatran's back and he covered both of us in Protect then charged out of the mini storm that we created. Thankfully no one gave chase as Heatran ran away. I looked back to see the Magmastorm fizzing out leaving my friends barely visible through the wind and water. I silently promised myself that they would be alright until they left my field of vision.

During the entire ride, (all 5 min.) I thought about how I came into this situation and having to battle even though I would rather do anything else. I've been attending this school ever since an incident with a ferocious Salamance separated me from my family. Damn my family. I wonder where they think I am now. I haven't seen them in over a decade and if I was honest with myself, I'm not exactly sure what they look like. I have memories that I'm not for sure are real or things I dreamed up. Of course I'm not honest with myself and stubbornly insist that they're memories, after all what else do I have to hold onto to?

My daydream shattered as I heard an Icebeam bounce off a Light Screen. Believe it or not, it makes a very distinct sound. I snapped to attention and saw Yellow defending against three trainers. All of them wore the silver bandanna symbolizing that they were juniors. Two were girls. One had soft brown hair and piercing blue eyes, in front of her stood a Roserade. The other had shocking blonde hair so light it was almost white and deep brown eyes; her partner was a derpy looking Quagsire. The boy had a purple hat and was wearing a green hoodie. Ew that didn't match and was in no way stylish. Part of his black hair was showing through his hat and his eyes were bright green. He had out his Glalie, whom I assume used the Icebeam. I signaled for Heatan to get between Yellow and her assailants and the battle began.

Blue's POV

Now I must give credit where credit is due. Wally is a fantastic battler. He was able to stall both me and White and even knock out two of each of our Pokemon. His Gallade is a truly magnificent sight to see, and I should know as I witness it take out both my Scizor and White's Aegislash. All his Pokemon were very strong and skilled. However, White and I had dedicated the last couple of months to honing our skills in battle together as a team. We may not have the pure power of Red or Green, but we can carry out countless strategies perfect every time. Poor Wally's Alteria fell very quickly to a Shadow Sneak and Bullet Punch combo. (not fainted, but close) His Magnezone didn't fair much better. It was brought down by Aeigislash's Sacred Sword. His Roserade managed to get off two Leech Seeds, one for each of us before it was taken out by my Scizor's X-scizzor. Next he sent out his Gallade and that thing was freaking fast and strong. First he stalled out with Protects and Detects while the Leech Seed sapped our strength. Then it was able to take down my Scizor in one Fire Punch. While the hit was connecting, Aegislash got a Shadow Sneak in before Gallade turned around and finished it off as well. White sent out her Dragalge and I sent out my Braviary. Together, after a very drawn out fight, we managed to wear it down enough to make him return the Gallade before it was KOed. Both our Pokemon were pretty winded but could last a few more hits so we didn't switch. That mistake almost cost us deeply because Wally sent out his Delcattly and used assist which turned into Magnezone's Zap Cannon. The only reason our Pokemon didn't faint was because they were standing close together so it connected with both at the same time and only did half damage to both indivisuals and needless to say, we swapped out to our Blastoise and Serperior which pummeled the poor feline with a Leaf Tornado and a Hydropump together. It was an instant KO as well as Wally's ticket out oh the game.

After that, White and I decided to help Ruby and Yellow. Yellow forgot to turn off her mic. so everyone could here their battle. It seemed pretty intense and needed a little push to make sure they came out on top. So there we were running to the rescue when all of a sudden SHE stood in our way with four of her ladies in waiting. Topaz. The current bane of my existence. Everything about her irked me. The way she acted around Red and Green. How she would show up randomly when I was alone and verbally threaten me. How she was lots of teachers favourite. Even the way she dressed rubbed me the wrong way. Anyway, we could see Yellow and Ruby fighting ahead as they blocked our path, their golden scarf pronouncing them traitors to the senior class. We tried to ignore them and keep walking, but Topaz sent out her Gigalith to block us.

-White. Go help Yellow and Ruby. I can handle these girls by myself.

-Are you sure? Yellow and Ruby's fight is 2 on 3 and this would be 1 on 4. It makes more sense if I help you.

-Yellow and Ruby only have 1 Pokemon left each. Besides, I've been waiting for this for a while.

That seemed the only confirmation White needed as she raced to help our friends. I looked at the 4 other girls and gave them a smile that was way to sweet.

-Stand down now and I'll let you go. I called.

Their only response was a laugh as they sent out the rest of their Pokemon: a Machamp, Aggron, and a Lucario. I pressed my lips into a line as I sent out my Gengar.

-Shadow Sneak the Lucario away from the group and use Focus Blast, I said thinking of a strategy quickly.

The Shadow Sneak successfully took the Lucario away but the Focus Blast was interrupted by a Metal Claw that barly grazed my Gengar. The result was the blast hitting the floor making an explosion that sent the dog-like Pokemon flying though it didn't take a lot of damage.

-Shadow Sneak to the Machamp and use Willo-Wisp, I called instead.

This was a huge risk, as I didn't know which ability Machamp had. As the three glowing spheres made contact, three scorch marks were left, but the Machamp looked enraged instead of hurt. Crap, he has the ability Guts.

-CCCCHHHHAAAAMMMMMPPPP. He challenged completely enraged.

The Machamp tried to Karate my Gengar out of pure... well guts. Of course Gengar is a ghost type so it passed through harmlessly. It did, however, give me an idea.

-Gengar, run away and from the Machamp and use Focus Blast on the Aggron, I commanded while secretly crossing my fingers.

Upon hearing that we were running away, the Machamp grew even more furious and charged at my Gengar trying to use another Karate Chop. 4 things happened 1: my Focus Blast flew wide. 2: Aggron used Metal Burst. 3:Machamp's unsanctioned Karate Chop went through my Gengar and hit Aggron instead. 4: The Metal Burst hit the Machamp, all but KOing it.

Unfortunatly Topaz wasn't about to be left out and got a surprise smack down in. Gengar didn't take a lot of damage, but when it tired to float up its efforts proved to be in vain. Gengar was now vulnerable to super effective gound moves.

-Sucker Punch followed by Feint Attack on Gigalith, I ordered.

-Counter, with Bulldoze! Topaz screeched.

There is no way she is that stupid!

Gengar, so fast our eyes couldn't keep up, appeared behind Gigalith and beat the snot out of it with paws covered in dark energy. However, Gigalith's defence stood strong. After the attack, Gigalith turned around and started to use Bulldoze. Gengar simply disappeared and almost instantly re-appeared at Gigalith's side and smashed its side as it finished its Feint Attack. However, the Gigalith hopped up as if nothing happened.

Suddenly, Machoke's hand slammed into Gengar with a Karate Chop. However this time, it didn't simply past through bit simply connected with a loud, thud. I suddenly realized it had used Foresight and I was now susceptible to Fight and Normal moves, from the Machamp at least.

I scanned the battle field and saw that though Machamp was hurt pretty badly, his Guts prevented him from feeling fatigue. Aggron was standing at the ready for its trainer. Lucario finally caught back up to the battle and Gigalith was a little tired but by no means defeated.

Then it happened, the worst part of any battle that I've part taken in.

-Earthquake! All four of my opponents shouted.

An 8.6 on the rector scale uprooted trees and destroyed the surrounding grass area. All 5 Pokemon took major damage. Lucario was thrown off the ground and sent crashing into a building. Gigalith disappeared from sight and ended up almost completely buried and only half conscious. Aggron lost its balance and landed on its back and as a result was shaken even more violently. Machamp was thrown in the opposite direction of Lucario and was barely able to stand back up. However, Gengar was the one that recieved the worst end of the deal. Instinctively it tried to float up, however, the smack down's effects were still lingearing and it fell to the floor to be violently shaken, tossed liked a rag doll all over field. I made a quick decision and activated my earring. Gengar transformed into a purple demon-like ghost. It was about the most awesome thing I've ever witnessed. The newly mega evolved Pokemon stood up and gave a defiant cackle to its opponents. Needless to say they were more than a little shaken up by the sudden change in battle. All four tried to recall there Pokemon, however, a purple light emitted from back of the Pokemon that deflected the red beams.

-Finish this with Faint Attack!

My Gengar let out an evil cackle and suddenly disappeared only to smash into Machamp followed by Aggron and Lucario. All three were knocked out instantly. However, the Gigalith was stilll mostly protected from the ground so it didn't take any damage.

-Dig Gigalith!

-Shadow Sneak!

With all of its remaining strength, Gigalith burrowed into the ground. Gengar transformed into black energy and followed it underground. For a long moment nothing happened. Both trainer's were uncounciously holding there breath, staring intently at the hole left by Dig. Suddenly Gigalith burst through the ground, unconscious. Gengar appeared after it with a gleeful look in its eye.

Topaz was eliminate.

White's POV

By the time I arrived at Ruby's and Yellow's fight, I was almost to late. Both my friends were putting everything they had into the battle, but they were simply too tired. Cresselia was barly able to deflect the oncoming attattacked Heatran was clearly on the defensive. Let's see if I could do anything about that.

-Lucario aura sphere on the Glailie! The blue ball connected, as it always does, with a loud explosion. Glalie didn't get back up.

-Follow with a Blaze kick on the Roserade! The flaming paw connected causing an inst KO.

By that time the last trainer came to her senses and desperat ordered her Quagsire to finish Heatran with a Hydro Pump.

I saw something then. Something I'll never forget. Ruby always seemed in complete control. As Quagsire charged its attack Runy ordered a substitute which failed due to lack of HP. Yellow tried to use Protect for the 4th time in a row but it also failed. That's when I saw Ruby's facade slip away. Utter terror was evident in his eyes. Total hopelessness filled his facial features and I instantly knew why he doesn't battle any more.

-Extremespeed into the Hydropump! I ordered.

As the water bounded towards Heatran it was intercepted by my dog-like Pokemon. Quagsire scored a critical hit which threw Lucario across the field doing catastrophic damage. As Lucario struggled to regain its feet, I knew instinctively that it was time. I activated my new necklace. Suddenly my Lucario was on its feet and had transformed completely. I mean come on it had dreadlocks. If that's not badass I don't know what is!

My opponent was completely taken aback but to her credit she recovered very quickly.

-Hydropump again!

-Use Me First! The water that Quagsire was building up suddenly flew to Lucario who let it loose at the Derp Pokemon completeing my victory.

All three of my opponents shook my hand and removed their bandannas then left leaving only me and my two friends.

-Wow White that was super impressive! Yellow cried happily.

-I owe you a lot for that. Thanks. Ruby said very uncomfortably.

-Don't mention it. I said casually.

Our little celebration was broken up by another distress call. This one came from Crys.

-Help anyone. Silver is down and I'm about to be overan. Sounds of battle could be heard very clearly on the other end.

-Where are you! I called into my mic.

-At the library.

Figures.

-Saph and Emerald are closest to you. But we'll come as fast as we can. Ruby promised.

With no other prelude we started running towards the library racing against time.

Yellow left to go find Blue leaving the two of us alone. Turns out Ruby and I made a good team. After we got Crys out of a jam and she left to team up with Gold we had to rescue Black after Grey was eliminated. Then the three of us were kept busy with wave after wave of softmores and juniors alike. By the end of the last battle (Ruby handily disposed of a Volcarona with a Flamethrower from his Heatran) we were a well oiled machine which was a good thing because according to the updates from Crys only her Gold, Emerald, Saph, Blue, and us remained. Poor Yellow never found Blue. The four of them omitting Blue) teamed up on the west side and we were currently on the east. we were wondering around the town when we were ambushed by 5 juniors all with a different eveelution. They caught us by surprise, so the Vaporeon was able to get a solid hit on Heatran with a Hydropump. Heatan went down but not before taking out the Vaporeon with a Stone Edge. Black and I were able to swiftly beat the remaining foes, however, the damage had already been done and Heatran stumbled before going down, unconscious. Ruby was eleminated.

After Ruby said his good-byes and wished us luck Black and I were on our own. With Blue MIA (she wasn't responding to any communication attempts) and the others across the campus, the odds weren't looking very good.

-So now what? Black wondered out loud.

-Why are you asking me? You're the more experienced one.

-Yeah but these last couple of weeks you always seem to have a plan.

-Well the truth is I do but you won't like it.

-Try me.

-Pretty much we're going to give a sign to all the enemies to come and get us. Hopefully Blue will also see it and be three vs however many. If she doesn't show up the I suggest you hide while I attract atattention hen hit them from behind.

-What! No! I attract attention instead.

-Trust me, I already thought this through. This is the best way.

-Fine, but if this goes south I hold no responsibility. You have to remember, we are 1/3 of the remaining seniors.

-Good. Now step back; it's going to get a little hot.

I released my Houndoom from its luxury ball.

-Flamethrower at the sky. I ordered my demon dog Pokemon.

It took a position that very much resembling the upward dog yoga position. Then it released a fiery inferno straight into the air. If Blue had any doubt where I was, she doesn't anymore. Then again, everyone else knows someone is here and will probably be swarming soon. I give a little nod to Black who was hiding between two buildings, his Gliscore at the ready. It felt like a zombie apocalypse was coming. Waiting for the enevitable to be overrun by the enemy who hasn't appeared yet, but could at any moment. After 5 min of waiting, no one had approached us yet. I was beggining to wonder what was up, when a huge horde of people and Pokemon alike appeared in the distance. Game on.

-Flamethrower! The target I picked out, a Fortress, was actually faster than it looked and used Rapid Spin to avoid the attack. Pretty soon I was surrounded by 10 people. Five were Sphomores, the other five were juniors. Deep breathes. The opposition had a Fortress, Reniculous, Rapidash, Camerupt, Arbok, Magmortar, Starmie, Kabutops, Vileplume, and Zebstrika.

-Crunch the Reniculous then use flamethrower on the Arbok! I commanded.

Maybe out of surprise that I would take on 10 opponents or even just dumb luck both attacks connected before anyone else moved. The psychic type took massive damage but wasn't out yet while the poison snake just looked pissed.

-Protect!

All my opponets various attacks were absorbed into the invisible barrier.

-Quick while the protect is still in place use Earthquake! Black called.

The ground started rumbling violently everywhere except the place that the protect was in place. All 10 opponets were flung in the air and took moderate damage. The Arbok especially became enraged and fired a toxic at my only ally. I was about to voice a concern but stopped when Black grinned. Instead of looking tired from the poison it looked, more invigorated?

-Facade! Black urged.

An enraged Gliscore thrashed out and decimated the Arbok completely KOing it. 1 down 9 to go. Now that they had time to compose and see their competition, our opponets unfroze and lunched volleys of attacks. Both of us ordered a protect that the attacks collided with. Another round of this and the Protects would fail and leave us vulnerable. Another volley was coming and I ordered Houndoom to use overheat and Black called for a Stone Edge. There were a series of explosions as the attacks collided leaving both parties relatively unharmed. As our opponents were ordering there next assault, a Hydropump slammed into the back of the opposition. Behind them was no other than Blue and her Blastoise. The three fire type Pokemon didn't get back up, however, the rest recovered rather quickly. 6/3 much better odds.

-Press our advantage and use Ice Punch in Vileplume! Blue encouraged.

-Flamethrower on that stupid Foretress! I called out.

-Facade the Zebstrika! Black ordered as he unfroze.

All three attacks made contact, but Ice Punch only grazed Vileplume and Fortress used Rapid spin just in time and the damage was decreased dramatically, still it looked a lot more weary. Zebstrika only got hit by the last flail of Facde, so it was standing just fine. our attacks kept half on the defensive, however, the other half launched their own attacks, and our Pokemon weren't as fortunate. Kabutops connected a Water Pulse on Blastoise, Reniculose connected a Psychic on Gliscore, and Houndoom got hit by Stamie's Water Pulse. This was going south very quickly.

-Retaliate with Dark Pulse on Starmie! I called out. Dark orbs connected with the Water Psychic Pokemon scoring a super-effective hit. It was still standing, but barely.

Blue was a lot more unlucky, Blastoise became confused and started using Skull Bash on the ground hurting itself instead of Kaputops. This seemed to please Blue for some odd reason. Black was able to dispatch the already heavily damaged Reniculose with a quick Crunch Attack. Vileplume aimed a Giga Drain at Gliscore which connected fully, sucking some life from the Bat Scorpeon Pokemon. Foretress used Spike Cannon on Houndoom, but only inflicted minimal damage as it only connected twice. Zebstrika tried to go in for the KO and launched a Thunder at Blastois, but Glicscore intercepted it and took no damage.

-On my mark use Protect! Until then cover me. Blue advised.

-Flamethrower on Vileplume!

-Fire fang Foretress!

Black and my commands came out at the same time, and by the end both adversaries layed on the ground KOed.

Gliscore absorbed the Thunderbolt from Zebstrika and the took the Stone Edge that were both headed for Blastoise. I ordered Houndoom to take the Rapid Spin from Foretress that was aimed at my severly wounded ally, Gliscore.

-Blue if you're doing anything, now is the time! I warned.

-Ok, wait for it... NOW!

-Protect! Black and I called simotaniously at the same time.

-Brine! Blue ordered.

Then I understood. Blastoise had been charging its cannons. Due to Torrent it was able to hold more water and because its HP was below half it shot the water out 2x as fast. The other Pokemon didn't stand a chance. The water flooded over them and they were completely KOed.

Before we got a chance to celebrate, Crys got on the comms.

-We have been overran. Gold and Emerald, and Saph have been eliminated. I still only have my Poregon-Z in fighting condition. About 10 juniors and 5sophmores are following me. Guys, I think this is all that remains. We beat them, we win the tournament.

-Copy that. We'll prepare a little trap. Think you can keep the chase going?

-Well I'm not the most athletic person, but I'm always up for a challenge.

-Head for the park. I'll meet up with you there and we can distract them together. Blue said into her com. Then she gave me a wink and sprinted in the direction of the park.

I switched out my injured Houndoom for my Serperior. Now I only had two healthy Pokemon: Serperior and Lucario and Lucario was to tired for another mega evolution stunt. So with three Pokemon between Black and me and 3 Pokemon between Blue and Crys (Blastoise, Ninetails, and Poregon-Z) thing looked bleak. It would certainly be a test of our power. However, we can't lose because to many of our friends were counting on us.

-Ok Blue, break it down. Do we want closed or open quarters?

-Well honestly the best thing to do would be to split the enemy into 4 groups and find a narrow hallway to beat them one at a time.

-No, we do this together or not at all. The only reason we got this far is because we worked as a team.

-Fine then let's finish this where we started. The top of the clock tower. Ok. Black and I will head there to set up some traps. Lead them around that area and wait for my signal.

-Roger that.

Cry's POV

I had already lead the small mob behind he to the center of the park when Blue finally caught up.

-Help is coming. We just have to stall a bit longer.

-I'm not sure if I can hold on that long.

-Well you'll have to even if you can't. Gold's depending on you.

Gold. This was suppose to be his time to shine. He came up with the entire idea and strategy. And if it weren't for me he would still be in. A memory surfaces of Gold heroically ordering his Tyflosion to jump in front of a Gyrados' Giga Impact that was meant for Poregon-Z.

-For Gold. I said. Then I immediatly regretted it as my checks went red as I realized I just gave Blue teasing equitment that would be good at least a few months.

-Good now that we got that settled, all we need is word from White. I'd say 10 min max.

15 min later

-Ok ready when you are. White buzzed in over the cons.

-Finally. We're headed up now. I called back.

When we made it to the top I could see why it took so long. The place was covered with Leech Seed, Spikes, and Stealth Rock.

-Watch your step! White called.

-No kidding. I said.

-Ok, Crys and I will defend the left and you two defend the right. Blue ordered.

We each took our poisons and waited for the oncoming trainers. We didn't have to wait long.

-Aim for the door as soon as it opens! I advised.

Suddenly the door swung open and people and Pokemon alike started pouring in.

-Tri-Attack.

-Razor leaf.

-Hydropump.

-Sludge Bomb!

The combined 4 attacks took out the first 2 Pokemon that came through the door. 2 down 13 to go. Fighting erupted almost immediatly. They split their group in two making it that much easier to take them down. Of course we were split, too. Blue and I were able to take out 1 more before they had waded through the traps and finally approached us. They all had to take severe damage, but the rest made it intact though some had to change Pokemon.

-Zap Cannon! I ordered confident it would hit at least 1 of my 6 assailants. And it did. A direct hit on an Altaria causing an instant KO. Then our luck ran out. After getting off one more Hydropump that did almost nothing to a Kingdra, Blue had to switch out. Now we only had 2. My half fainted Poregon-Z and her mega Gengar that was still transformed from her previous battle. It sounded like White had to switch to her mega less Lucario after she had beaten someone named Flora which she seemed particularly happy about. However, her Lucario was giving out and Gliscore wasn't far behind.

-Blue. The contengency plan. White said over coms.

-I concur. Use protect everybody!

After we obligobliged ordered a duel explosion, Blue with her Gengar and White with her barely conscious Metagross. It enveloped both groups with a blinding light. After the light cleared, only 4 Pokemon were still standing: ours, a Lapras, and a Wiggilytuff. Blue and White were eliminated. All four remaining Pokemon were almost completely worn out.

-Tailwind followed by Cross Poison on Wiggilytuff. Black commanded.

Faster than you could blink, Gliscore was standing over a KOed pink furball. However, the Lapras retaliated with a point blank Ice Beam that eliminated Black. It was just me and my opponet left. This next Attack would determine who would win: seniors or juniors. I would live in ultimate shame or undying glory. It was a risky move. Statistically, I was choosing who would win with a flip of a coin.

-End this with Zap-Cannon. I gambled.

Time seemed to slow down. My electric Attack seemed to be moving like molasses, inching its way towards my opponet. The sea Pokemon tried its best to dodge, but it wasn't equipped to move on land very well and a strong wind current made it even more difficult. The attack made contact and, as the Lapras collapsed, realization dawned on me. I won the contest.

**A/N so for anyone still reading this story, I'm sorry about the long wait, hopefully over 12,000 words, makes up for it. I'd love to hear critisim and comments. **

Until next time.

zBomb signing off

Peace!


End file.
